Miserere Mei, Deus
by Zsh
Summary: Une aventure remplie de mystères, d'adrénaline, d'amitié et de grenadine. Antoine et Mathieu sont dans la panade, et ils vont devoir trouver comment s'en sortir. (Matoine - Vulgaire - Violent)
1. Partie 1

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 1 - L'enlèvement

L'action prends place dans une cave du périgord, en 1999.

« J'vous dirait rien, bande de trous de sexes » dit calmement une voix légèrement épuisée.

« Alors on va pas se priver du plaisir de te foutre des taquets en boucle » répondit en rigolant une voix plus grave.

« Tu te péteras une main avant de me faire mal »

« Allons allons Antoine, tu sais très bien que je ne travaille qu'à la clé à molette »

« Un peu comme ta mère »

« Comment ? »

« Non j'ai tenté une vanne c'est pas passé »

« Ah, d'accord. Bon. Trève de plaisenteries, où est mon assistant ? C'est lui qui a les outils. J'ai hâte de m'atteler à te refaire le faciès. »

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te ressembles, tronche de cake ? »

« Tronche de cake ? »

« Ouais nan j'suis fatigué, ça passe pas... »

« Reprends toi, merde, c'est un interrogatoire pas une cour de récré des années 80 »

« Mais tu veux savoir quoi au juste, couille molle ? »

« Bah tu le sais »

« Bah non »

« AH MERDE »

« Voilà »

« Ouais, euh, donc, la question. »

« Il serait temps »

« Ou est ton partenaire ? »

« Quel partenaire ? »

« Allez réponds s'il te plaît »

« C'est comme ça que tu interroges toi ? »

« OUI MAIS J'AI PAS MA CLE A MOLETTE »

« Mais file moi une giffle bite à merde »

« C'est à dire que c'est des gants en soie et j'ai pas trop envie de les âbimer »

« Tarlouze »

« Tu peux parler avec ton BERMUDA »

« ON AVAIT DIT PAS LES MAMANS »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Ma mère s'appelle Bermuda »

« Ah oui merde »

L'assitant de la bite à merde entre dans la cave et se viande la gueule dans les escaliers.  
Il se brise la nuque.  
Il meurt.

« Jason putain » s'éxclame la bite à merde.

« Ton assistant s'appelle Jason ? » demande Antoine en rigolant.

« Roh ta gueule hein, je vois pas le souci »

« Bah c'est à dire que Joseph Van Brugel et Jason ça va pas bien ensemble. »

« COMMENT TU CONNAIS MON NOM ? »

« Il est cousu sur l'étiquette de ton pul Waikiki »

« Bon, j'ai ma clé, c'est l'essentiel. On va pouvoir commencer »

« Mauvais timing j'ai un peu envie de pisser »

« Je t'ai demandé avant de t'attacher si t'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes »

« Oui mais avant j'avais pas envie ! »

Van Brugel soupire.

« Bon, ok, va pisser, mais après on reprends ! »

Antoine fixe Van Brugel.

« Oui bah quoi ? » gueule Van Brugel (krkrkrkr)

« Bah faut que tu m'aides à aller pisser, j'suis attaché à une chaîse ducon la joie » rétorque Antoine

« Ah, oui, attends, je vais t'aider »

Un léger « tic tic » se fait entendre derrière le mur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demande Van Brugel

« Tu te demandais où était mon partenaire…bah le voilà» réponds Antoine en souriant.

Le mur du fond explose dans un fracas assourdissant.

La fumée envahit la cave mal éclairée, et, sur les débris, stoïque et silencieux, se trouve un homme en capuche attendant calmement que la visibilité soit plus grande parce que là il y voit pas grand-chose.

Van Brugel se rélève péniblement après une chute malencontreuse due à l'explosion.  
Antoine continue de sourire.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous dans le périgord ? Pourquoi vous avez pêté ma cave ? » enchaîne Joseph, tremblant, et franchement pas farouche.

La fumée se dissipe lentement.  
Still of the Night de Whitesnake se fait entendre clairement.  
Sous la capuche de l'homme se distingue une barbiche soulignant un sourire.

« Je t'ai manqué, Joseph ? » dit enfin l'homme mystérieux.

Celui ci sort une télécommande pour stopper la musique après l'intro qui déchire.

« Non, impossible » répond l'interressé, la voix tremblante

L'homme s'approche lentement, marche sur un débris qui se barre mais se ratrappe pour pas gâcher son entrée en se laissant glisser dessus façon skateboard.  
Il continue son approche.

« Tu pensais peut être me trouver avant que je vienne vous chercher ? C'est plutôt mignon de ta part Joseph » dit il à côté de l'oreille de son interlocuteur, sans le regarder.

Antoine, ayant défait ses liens parce que fuck yeah, met un coup de chaîse à Joseph.

« Eeeeh putain mais t'es con ! » crie ce dernier.

« Merde elle s'est pas pêtée » dit Antoine, l'air déçu.

« C'est sûrement parcequ'elle est en plastique » réponds le capuchon.

« Ah ouais, merde, quel budget moisi » ajoute Antoine

« Oui bah je suis pas Rothschild »

« Sûrement pas » dit le chaperon avant d'assommer le belge.

Antoine et son partenaire se regardent donc avant d'éclater de rire.

« T'en as mis du temps mon con » entame Antoine

« Désolé, sur la roccade c'était bouché, et en plus vu qu'on ma piqué ma bagnole sur Mesnil-Montant bah j'ai du venir en scooter. Ok je peux doubler easy mais vu que je trouvais plus mon casque et qu'en plus… »

Antoine l'interrompt en lui mettant délicatement son index sur les lèvres.

« Mathieu… »

« Antoine... »

« Tu trouves pas que mon doigt sent les fesses ? » dit Antoine en se marrant

« GROS CONNARD »

« Allez vient on se tire bébé love »

« Bébé love ? »

« Ouais je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir je suis pas dans mon assiette, j'arrête pas de sortir de la merde »

« Tu crois pas que le fait d'avoir été séquéstré pendant 65 heures peut t'avoir affecté légèrement ? »

« 65 heures ? »

« Bah, ouais, ça fait 65 heures que je te cherche . 65 heures que tu m'as été enlevé, sur cette petite place dans la banlieue de paris, là ou les oiseaux gasouillaient, et le doux son de l'eau des fontaines savait charmer nos oreilles. On avait pris deux cafés, un croissant aux amandes, et on parlait du bon vieux temps. Avec notre ami commun. »

« Ah oui, ce bon vieux Charles » soupire Antoine avec un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix.

« Tu m'as manqué mine de rien »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ton odeur musquée, un mélange de transpiration, alcool et hormones en pagailles qui sait me charmer »

« Tu deviendrais pas un peu une grosse tantouze par hasard ? »

« Nan mais franchement cette journée me réussit pas »

« On rentre mon ami, on rentre »

« Ou ça ? »

« Bah chez toi je te rappelle que j'ai pas payé mon loyer et que je me suis fait virer de mon appart »

« Ah, ta vie c'est un peu de la merde non ? »

« Dixit le mec qui a tenté d'assomer quelqu'un avec une chaise de jardin »

« Je te dis que c'est pas ma journée, enflure »

« N'en parlons plus, allons nous reposer avec un verre de brandy, un cigare, et l'air frais de Samuel qui nous carresse délicatement le visage »

« Faisons comme ça »

« Allons y »

« c'est parti »

« Ouais ! »

« Allez go »

« Yeepee ! »

« Maintenant ?

« Oui »

« Ok »

« Go »

« On attends quoi ? »

« Feur »

« Mets ta bite dans le moteur »

« Allez sinon les autres vont débarquer »

« Les autres ? Je croyais que Joseph était tout seul »

« Nan j'ai déjà du en quicher quelques uns pour arriver jusqu'au mur, du coup si tu vois quelques mecs étalés sur le sol tu t'étonnes pas »

« Oooh tu sais, je m'étonne plus de rien avec toi, à chaque fois qu'on va quelque part, c'est forcé qu'on retrouve un ou deux cadavres, des trucs chelous avec du sperme, et probablement que les flics vont pas tarder à débarquer. Tu te rappelles de cette nuit en 68 ? »

« Nan j'étais pas né »

« Ah merde moi non plus. Je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'en parler »

« T'es con connard »

Les deux comparses montent sur le scooter un peu moisi de Mathieu. Celui ci met la clé dans le contact, la tourne, et après un malheureux « pout-pout » ridicule, le scooter démarre.

Ils s'en vont dans le soleil couchant, avant de se rendre compte que c'est pas du tout là qu'il faut aller, et du coup ils font demi-tour.


	2. Partie 2

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 2

La flechette

La nuit est sombre. Pas de lune, pas d'étoiles, pas d'éclairage public.

Juste le bruissement des feuilles des arbres au gré du vent, et la vie sauvage qui suit son court sans prendre en compte les divers évènement ayant eu lieu dans ce magnifique comté qu'est le périgord.

Au loin, un bruit de moteur ni viril, ni performant se fait entendre.  
Tel une épée de lumière perçant la nuit, le phare du scooter de mathieu fendit la route goudronnée de sa lumière jaunâtre.

Atteignant péniblement les 50 km/h, les deux compagnons sur leur déstrier métallique semblent épuisés.

« C'est encore loin ? » demande Antoine la chevelure au vent.

« J'en sais foutuement rien, comme y'a 20km, et ce sera la même chose les 20 prochains autres. » réponds Mathieu, un casque de cycliste sur la tête, et un air énervé sur le visage.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont nous envoyer d'autres types au cul ? »

« Je pense que je vais enregistrer ma réponse précédente »

« Pas besoin d'être désagréable tu sais »

« Je te signale qu'on est paumés entre l'aquitaine et le poitou charentes sur scooter qui menace de tomber en rade, que j'ai un casque de cycliste parce que j'ai perdu mon casque Captain Planète chez l'autre con qui t'avais sequéstré tout ça parce que tu t'es fait chopper en allant pisser. »

« D'ailleurs j'ai encore envie de pisser » réplique Antoine avec un petit rire dans la voix

« Tu fais chier » soupire Mathieu alors qu'il ralentit le scooter.

Laissant le scooter sur le côté, Mathieu sort son téléphone pour constater qu'il n'y a pas de réseau.

« Sa mère » s'exclame-t-il pendant que Antoine se met à rigoler  
« Pourquoi tu te marres toi ? » rajoute Mathieu

« Je sais pas, c'est ma pisse elle me fait marrer »

« Bravo le philosophe »

Un autre véhicule approche. Une fourgonette blanche, un peu abimée, légèrement rouillée, plutôt moche, avec un autocollant « In tartiflette we trust » à l'arrière.

« Zippe ta braguette et prépare toi, je sens que y'a de la bringue qui se prépare » préviens Mathieu

« J'ai pas finiiiiiiii »

« Putain mais magne toi je sens que c'est pour notre pomme, et notre cheval de concours va pas nous permettre de les semer, alors soit tu te prépares à la baston soit on est grillés »

« De toutes façons là vu le fourgon et vu les loustics ils vont être une peignée à venir nous mettre des quiches, je serais pour qu'on prenne par les champs moi »

« Tailler par la campagne ? T'es pas barjo ? On se perd déjà en suivant la nationale tu crois vraiment qu'en prenant la tangente par la brousse on va s'en sortir ? »

« T'as une meilleure idée gros connard de merde ultra bougon ? Ton casque de cycliste t'as donné des super pouvoirs pour tabasser 15 mercenaires sans te faire niquer par un taser ou une chiasse dans le genre ? »

Mathieu réfléc- « MAIS PUTAIN PAS LE TEMPS DE REFLECHIR GROS CON, ON SE MAGNE »

« Et t'as fini de pisser toi ? »

« Je vais finir en courant»

« Génial »

Mathieu range son téléphone, récupère son sac accroché au scooter et descends dans le ravin rejoindre son compagnon toujours en train de se marrer en arrosant la paille.  
La fourgonette approche dangereusement, et les deux héros enjambent la mince barrière qui les sépare du champ avant de s'enfoncer dans la pénombre.

« Le truc c'est qu'ils vont surement nous suivre mon con » ajoute Mathieu

« Merde ils vont peut être suivre la pisse ! »

« C'est pas des cochons truffiers, et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se dire 'Pour trouver Antoine et Mathieu, suivre l'odeur de pisse !' ? »

« Ouais j'avoue que ce serait bizarre, surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude de pisser en me déplaçant»

« J'éspère ouais »

Antoine remonte sa braguette et accélère le pas.

« Allez, sinon on aura pas fini de traverser cette merde avant le prochain millénaire »

« Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui porte le sac »

« Ouais bah c'est TON sac hein, t'as qu'à le laisser là si t'es pas content »

Après plusieurs heures de marche, le soleil montre enfin le bout de son pif et éclaire le visage des deux youtubers, visiblement harassés par leur voyage.  
Au loin se distinguent des maisons et un clocher, la prochaine étape de leur excursion, probablement, s'ils sont pas trop cons.

« Ah, tiens, des maisons et un clocher, ce sera la prochaine étape de notre excursion ! » s'exclame Antoine, avec un sursaut d'énergie.

La marche continue.  
Approchant du village, ils en lisent le nom sur le panneau.

« Monpazier. Si ça c'est pas de la merde comme endroit » commente Mathieu d'un air exaspéré.

« Roh allez, plains toi. C'est pas pire qu'un autre village que je sache »

« On va dire qu'au moins ici j'ai du réseau »

« Voilà, monsieur bougon. »

« M'appelle pas monsieur bougon s'il te plaît »

« Je sais que t'adore quand je t'appelle Monsieur Bougon.. »

« Maiiiiis c'est pas vrai d'abord ! »

« Comme t'es tout mignon »

« Ferme ta gueule et marche »

Antoine rigole, et passe le panneau d'un pas engagé.

« J'éspère que y'aura de la barbaque ! J'ai une sacré dalle, pas toi ? »

« Je pense pas trop à la bouffe, là tout de suite » réponds Mathieu

« Rooh, c'est bon, on les a semés, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous retrouver maintenant ? Ça fait 5 heures que je pisse plus »

« Quand ils nous ont retrouvés la première fois on les avait aussi semés, et on pissait pas partout que je sache »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, bon, si tu veux pas être vigilant, soit, mais ne m'empêche pas de l'être, crétin »

« Tu vas finir par me blesser mon petit coeur »

« Mon pied va blesser ton petit cul »

« Coquin »

« Je veux plus t'entendre »

Les deux cons se bougent le derche jusqu'à la place principale du village, et se dirigent vers ce qui semble être une taverne. Un bar PMU quoi. Un taudis remplis de pochtrons.  
En entrant, tous les regards se tournent sur eux.

« Bonjour messieurs »

« Et mesdames » rajoute Antoine à la vue de la tenancière. Une femme vieille, moche, et qui a franchement pas l'air sympathique. Mais Antoine garde quand même son sens de la politesse, même devant Shrek (ou Fiona)

La réponse se fait unanime, avec un pénible «bonjour » collectif. Plus un râle qu'autre chose, vraiment. Un foutu bruit dégueulasse, à mi chemin entre le déguelis d'un chat et un cri de tortue en rut, mais faible. Faut dire que la moyenne d'âge est approximativement de 120 ans et que la probabilité qu'un des pilliers de bar passe l'arme à gauche dans les 5 minutes et a peu près équivalente à celle de se faire chier à Clermont Ferrand.

« Super l'ambiance » chuchotte Mathieu à son comparse

« J'avoue. En plus vu l'odeur je crois qu'on devrait pas bouffer ici. » réplique Antoine

« Hmpf. J'ai pas mangé depuis trop longtemps, à ce stade là de dalle, je graille, je fais plus ma sucrée »

« Et tu vas me dire que t'as pas de bouffe dans ton sac ? »

« Baaah, si, mais c'est en cas de coup dur »

« T'en veux un de coup dur ? On est pas dans la merde là peut être ? »

« Là on peut grailler, si on se retrouve encore en pleine cambrousse je veux pouvoir me rocker une barre de céréales au lieu de juste bouffer mes ongles et des branchages. »

« Tu vas encore ressasser cette histoire ? »

« J'te signale qu'en plus les branches que tu m'as fait bouffer m'ont filé la chiasse pendant une semaine »

« Ouais mais on a vu Yannick Noah sur la plage après, avoue c'était cool »

« Hmpf » soupire Mathieu avant de se diriger vers une table.

La tenancière, affublée d'un torchon en guise de tablier, et portant un tablier en guise de torchon sur le bras, s'approche d'un pas lourd et maladroit. « Kessvouvoulé ? » demande-t-elle avec un accent bien de la dordogne.

« On voudrait manger s'il vous plait » réponds poliment Mathieu

« Manger quoi ? » Redemande la vieille moche

« Bah vous avez quoi ? »

« Sandwiche jambon »

« Deux s'il vous plaît. »

La tenancière se barre sans dire un mot, et reviens 1 minute plus tard avec deux sandwiches d'une demie baguette chacun. Le pain dur et le jambon plus rouge que rose n'inspire pas confiance aux deux débiles qui croquent dedans en faisant la moue.

« J'ai l'impression de bouffer du papier » commente Mathieu la bouche pleine

« Si par papier, tu veux dire papier cul utilisé, alors ouais » réponds Antoine plein d'élégance

« Ce sauvetage m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout »

« Déjà ? T'as un système digestif de compet ! »

« Ta gueule »

« Oui maman »

Après avoir fini leur sandwiches, Antoine et Mathieu en prennent deux autres que Mathieu glisse dans son sac, ils payent et s'en vont pour tenter de trouver un endroit ou se reposer.

« Tiens, un gite, voilà, on va se poser ici peinard et y passer la nuit. » se réjouit Mathieu

« Passer la nuit ? Et s'ils nous ont suivi ? »

« T'as raison, on ferait mieux de rester en mouvement. »

« Je veux ouais »

« Mais après avoir dormi parce que j'ai sommeil. »

« On va encore voyager de nuit du coup ? »

« Ouais. »

« Fait chier »

« C'est plus sûr de toutes façons. »

Après avoir pris une chambre, les deux héros vont s'affaler sur l'unique lit deux places.

« Allez, dors bien bébé love »

« M'appelle pas bébé love... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais bien pourquoi »

« Roh on en est plus là toi et moi... »

« Antoine, tu sais bien que c'est compliqué, on en a déjà parlé il me semble... »

« Gné. »

« Tu trouves pas que ça sent le pop corn ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'sais pas, tu sens pas ça ? »

Antoine prends une grande inspiration, les narines bien dilatées, tout ça pour se faire attaquer les sinus par une odeur si horrible que les mots ne peuvent pas la décrire. Les légendes en parlent encore comme d'une invention du démon. Tout un verset de la bible lui était consacré, mais les éditeurs l'ont viré parcequ'ils trouvaient ça trop gamin.

« Aaaah putaiiin espèce de gros enfoiré ! » s'exclame Antoine en foutant une tape sur l'épaule de Mathieu qui se marre comme une grosse dinde

« Désolé c'est les sandwiches de merde, je crois que ça m'a niqué les boyaux façon haricot méxicain »

« 'tain, t'es vraiment un gros porc »

« Quand faut y aller faut y aller »

Leur sieste côte à côte (trop mignoooooooooon) est vite interrompue par un foutoir venant du rez de chaussée. Antoine est le premier à se reveiller.

« Merde, mec, je crois qu'on est dans la grosse panade » dit il pour reveiller son compagnon

« keuwah ? » réponds péniblement Mathieu, ensuqué.

« Je crois que c'est pour nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Bah, on fait comme d'hab. »

« On se tire par la fenêtre ? »

« Yep »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entrer un petit homme (oui plus petit que Mathieu) qui trébuche et se viande la gueule sur le sol. Il laisse tomber un petit paquet enroulé dans une etoffe qui glisse aux pieds des deux connards. Ceux ci, étonnés de ne pas voir une floppée de mercenaires entrer en tirant des tranquilisants dans toutes les directions restent sans rien dire devant ce spectacle navrant.

Le nain se relève péniblement, et énonce, essouflé :

« Vous êtes bien Antoine et Mathieu ? Les deux membres du MAAR ? »

« Euuuuh, le MAAR n'existe plus, mais oui c'est nous » réponds Antoine, toujours étonné

« Pardon excusez moi » ajoute le petit être en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lit pour reprendre son souffle.

Après 30 secondes durant lesquelles Antoine et Mathieu n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce, le petit s'approche du paquet pour le récupérer, et se présente.

« Je me présente, Richard Moulinette, je suis un ancien membre du MAAR, division Dordogne, et on m'a confié ce paquet pour vous. »

Il tends le paquet enroulé dans l'etoffe à Mathieu qui le saisit

« Merci, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demande Antoine

« Vous verrez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous devrez trouver par vous même ! Ne restez pas trop longtemps ici par contre. Une voiture vous attendra dans la cour, les clés sont sur le contact. Si vous atteignez votre appartement vivant des données seront accessibles pour vous briefer sur ce que vous aurez à faire. En attendant, restez concentré sur une mission et une seule : rester en vie.  
Les types qui vous poursuivent ne sont pas en train de quêter pour la croix rouge, ils veulent votre peau. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas tué Antoine plus tôt c'est parcequ'ils avaient besoin de vous avoir tous les deux. Faites vraiment gaffe a vos miches les croquants. Moi j'me tire, sinon ma femme elle va m'engueuler. Bye les gazous »

L'inspection du paquet commence donc. L'etoffe retirée, et le papier déchiré, c'est une boîte d'aluminium fermée qui se trouve dans les mains de Mathieu. Une fois ouverte, un seul objet s'y trouve, sous les regards étonnés des deux abrutis qui ne peignent rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Une… fléchette ? » demande Mathieu

« Il était pas bourré l'oompa loompa ? »

« Là je t'avoue que je bite pas »

« Moi non plus cochon, par contre il nous a dit de nous tirer, nan ? »

« Ouais, on va faire ça, on réfléchira à cette histoire de flechette dans une boite en métal plus tard. »

« Voilà, faisons comme ça. »

Ils descendent dans la cour pour découvrir une magnifique renault Fuego flambant neuve, d'un bleu nuit scintillant.

« Classe » s'exclame Antoine

« Faut pas trop s'y attarder on va dire »

« Nan, sans déconner, classe »

« Mouais »

« Tu préfèrais ta chiure à moteur ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça »

« Allez on se tire bébé love »

« Chut »

Une fois la Fuego démarrée, et les vitres baissées parcequ'il fait chaud dans le sud, les deux compères se dirigent vers la sortie du village pour continuer leur aventure.  
Ils s'arrêtent pour faire le plein à une aire d'autoroute, et se choppent même des petits sandwiches daunat sous vide pour remplacer les horreurs du PMU de l'autre conne.  
Antoine prends aussi un jeu bon voyage parcequ'il est idiot, visiblement.  
Mathieu se gratte discrètement les testicules avant de remonter dans la voiture, pendant que Antoine vérifie que personne ne les a suivi. Vu que personne les a suivi, c'est d'un air satisfait qu'il reprends sa place côté passager, parce que Antoine ayant oublié son permis dans son autre paire de mocassins, il n'a légalement pas le droit de conduire. Et étant donné qu'il n'a de toutes façons pas envie de conduire, bah Mathieu se tape la conduite.

Quel respect irréprochable de la loi mine de rien.

Le moteur de la fuego se remet à rugir, et ils se barrent sans payer.


	3. Partie 3

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 3

L'ouroboros

Route de campagne. Pas un pet de bruit. Soleil au Zénith.  
Le bitume chauffe, les vieux crèvent et on peut faire cuire des œufs sur le toit de sa bagnole.

Pour rompre le calme, un éclair bleu fend le paysage avec vitesse.

C'est la Fuego d'Antoine et Mathieu.

Une odeur d'omelette se fait sentir.

C'est sur le toit de la Fuego d'Antoine et Mathieu.

Cette œuvre d'art mécanique continue sa route, avec les deux crétins aux commandes, traversant les villages, les paysages, avec des plans clichés en vue de dessus, et des fois avec la caméra qui regarde à travers la fenêtre pour faire genre c'est Antoine qui regarde d'un air émerveillé, avec une musique à la con genre watch?v=IFPobQ-ewiA  
Ça fait vraiment genre voyage quoi. Ils sont contents, ils rigolent, ils jouent à « devine d'où vient ce poil » et une fois la nuit tombée la musique s'efface lentement pour faire comprendre que le moment va être un peu plus sérieux, et que l'énergie du voyage s'éstompe pour laisser la place au repos, à la belle étoile. Le truc classe quoi, un été cool entre potes.

« Dis Antoine »

« Yep ? »

« Tu crois qu'on va finir par échapper à tout ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Repose toi. Profite du calme, des étoiles, du peu de répit et de beauté qu'on a à disposition avant que tout ça nous retombe dessus. »

« J'suis inquiet. »

« Je sais que tu l'es, je le suis aussi, mais on va s'en sortir mon pote, on va s'en sortir. On s'en est toujours sorti pas vrai ? »

« Oui, mais cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'on se bat contre quelque chose d'inévitable... »

« Hey. Regarde moi. On s'en sortira encore. On est les meilleurs, tu te souviens ? Tant qu'on arrivera à rester ensemble, y'a aucun problème qu'on puisse pas éviter. Allez, dors, je surveille. »

« Merci »

« T'inquiète. » conclut Antoine avant de lâcher un rot monumental comme pour rompre le calme de cette nuit d'été.

Après une nuit tranquille, Mathieu se réveille pour constater que Antoine n'est plus sur le toit de la voiture avec lui, et qu'en plus il a des restes d'omelette au jambon collés à son t shirt.

« Antoine ? »

Pas de réponse. Antoine est mort. Fin.

Nan j'déconne.

Mathieu descends dans la voiture pour y trouver un mot signé Antoine avec marqué « Je suis parti en reconnaissance, je reviens asap »  
Il se poste donc sur le toit de la voiture, attendant le retour de son pote avec impatience, parce que putain ils perdent du temps avec ses conneries. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en tape qu'il parte en reconnaissance ? Ils vont suivre la nationale. Quel gros con.

Deux heures plus tard Antoine reviens enfin, avec des fleurs dans la main et un chapeau fait de branches.

« Putain t'en as mis du temps bulle de sperme » dit Mathieu à la vision de son pote

« C'est bon j'ai cueilli des jolies fleurs, tu vas pas me peter les noyaux, si ? On avait passé un super moment et tout, me fait pas regretter cette scène cliché de merde. Ok ? Tu fermes juste bien ta mouille et tu es content que je te rapporte des fleurs. »

« Des fleurs ? Bordel, on perds des heures qu'on aurait pu passer sur la route parce que tu m'a rapporté un bouquet de fleurs des champs ? Y'a des fois tu déconnes à plein régime mon con »

« Nan mais à la base je suis pas parti pour faire un bouquet figure toi, j'ai fait le tour parce que je me faisais chier et que tu dormais comme une énorme loutre, et je voulais pas te reveiller sinon j'allais me prendre un taquet. Alors au début je suis parti pour check un peu les environs, genre me balader tu vois, à la bien, et puis en revenant j'me suis dit que pour continuer dans la direction qu'on avait pris hier, j'te rapporterai un cadeau, d'où les fleurs. »

« Mais j'en ai rien à branler en plus j'aime même pas les fleurs »

« Je suis sûr que sous cette carapace de connard se trouve un coeur moelleux »

« Le coeur moelleux il va te le mettre maintenant le taquet »

« Raaah, tu peux pas être sensible 5 secondes aux petits trucs que je fais ? C'est toujours ultra sérieux avec toi, je peux jamais apporter mon petit grain de fantaisie, légerté, tu sais, ce qui fait que je suis moi quoi. T'as jamais apprécié ce que j'étais dans son intégralité. »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? Parce que quitte à s'engueuler on peut le faire en conduisant »

« Ouiiii, toujours l'efficacité pas vrai ? Tout faire à la fois, comme ça on se concentre jamais vraiment sur le problème principal. »

« Mais arrête de faire ta grosse dinde bon dieu de merde, tu fermes ta gueule tu bazardes ton bouquet moisi et tu montes dans la bagnole avant que des types armés nous tombent sur le rable et nous transforment en Guernica. »

« T'es super ronchon au reveil c'est abusé »

« Mais monte tu parleras plus tard »

La querelle amoureuse se fait vite interrompre par un sifflement étrange que les deux tourtereaux tentent de localiser.

« Bordel de merde, à tout les coups c'est eux » dit Mathieu

« T'es sûr que c'est pas un perdreau ? Bien sûr que c'est eux, qui tu veux que ce soit »

« Comment il nous ont retrouvé ? »

« J'sais pas, l'omelette peut être ? »

« Bon, grimpe, on fonce »

Portières claquées, clé tournée, moteur démarré, levier de vitesse poussé, pédale appuyée. La Fuego part en trombe, les roues projettant de la terre et le pot d'échappement crachant une fumée accusant l'âge du véhicule.  
L'emplacement de la fuego seulement quelques secondes auparavant se fait éclater par une explosion, mais heureusement la Fuego était déjà hors d'atteinte.

« Putain, des obus ? Sans deconner ? Ils font pas dans la dentelle les salopards » s'exclame Antoine alors que les explosions font rage autour du véhicule.

« Je crois que c'est pas les scouts qui ont été envoyés pour nous pêter la gueule cette fois ci. Les matraques, les interrogatoires les tasers et tout ce bordel c'est fini, maintenant ils sortent les gros flingues »

« Du coup s'ils nous bombardent là c'est qu'ils doivent contrôler la route aussi, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Bah, on continue par là »

« Ouais mais une fois que ce petit chemin de merde aura rejoint la route ? »

« Bah on avisera, là pour l'instant j'ai un peu les fesses qui applaudissent »

La vitesse sans pareille de la Fuego magnifique permet de continuellement éviter la pluie de mortier qui semble ne pas vouloir s'interrompre. Après 10 minutes de conduite qui ont paru bien plus longues que ça, enfin, ils distinguent peut être une échappatoire.

« Un tremplin » remarque Antoine

« Ouaip »

« On va le prendre ? »

« Ouaip »

« On a la classe ? »

« Plus que jamais »

« Je met une cassette ? »

« Vas y, crank up le style. Met quelque chose qui pète, on en a besoin »

Antoine insère avec aussi peu de virilité que de précision une cassette de Scorpions avec comme 1ère piste « Rock You Like Hurricane ».  
La Fuego roule plus vite que jamais, les explosions encerclent le véhicule bleu et les éclats semblent éviter les couillons, un peu comme s'ils avaient une sacrée chatte.  
La musique démarre, le tremplin se rapproche.

Un sourire arrogant se distingue sur chacun des visages des culs-bordés-de-nouilles alors que le son des powerchords semble wafflestomp celui des explosions. Faut dire qu'avec ces subwoofers la Fuego peut balancer du lourd.

Le solo éclate, la Fuego franchit le tremplin avec classe. Le soleil se réfléchit parfaitement sur cette carosserie qui ne craint pas les attaques de la poussière.

La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les deux cascadeurs semblent tout de même redouter l'aterrissage. Mais c'était sans compter sur les amortisseurs sans faille de ce bijou de technologie, la fine fleur de l'automobile française, qui se pose sur le sol avec légerté, silencieuse comme un pet sur une plaque de verglas. La classe quoi.

C'est sans une seule perte de vitesse (parce qu'ici on emmerde les lois de la physique) que la Fuego repart en ligne droite. Maintenant qu'il y avait un ravin entre eux et leurs poursuivants, ils pourraient enfin se concentrer sur les trucs importants, comme trouver une autre cassette à mettre dans le poste.

« On met quoi maintenant ? »

« Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien » dit Mathieu d'un air pensif

« Il nous faut un truc plus calme, mais quand même pas trop calme parce que merde on vient de leur foutre une sacrée bite au cul »

« T'as raison, t'as une idée ? »

« Je cherche mec, j'ai pas 4 bras »

« Bon laisse tomber le temps que tu trouves on se sera déjà enfuits, prends la première cassette qui passe et ça ira... »

« Roh, ok »

Antoine punch Scorpions en dehors du poste et en bombarde d'une autre non pas en un mouvement subtil mais en 4 actions très maladroites, faisant même tomber la cassette de Scorpions à ses pieds. Mathieu soupire devant tant d'incompétence.  
Une fois la cassette insérée, une musique commence à blast dans leurs oreilles.

C'est Chiquitita de Abba.

« Putain mec c'est quoi cette merde ! Y'a aucune classe là dedans ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Ah merde j'avais pas vu figure toi, tu m'as dit de prendre la première cassette qui passe ! »

C'est donc sur cet air particulièrement moisi que la Fuego parvient à s'enfuir.

A croire que la scène ne pouvait pas rester classe trop longtemps.

Après quatre heures de route, deux vieux villages traversés, et un peu trop de musiques d'Abba écoutées, la Fuego s'arrête enfin pour faire le plein.

Vu que ça leur viendrait pas à l'idée de partir encore une fois sans payer, cette fois ci Mathieu entre pour acheter des bonbons et régler le tout, pendant que Antoine remplis la Fuego à ras bord et se met à inspecter la flechette mystérieuse dans sa boite en allu.

Sur le côté semble être gravé un dragon, enroulé autour du corps de la flechette, qui se mords la queue, générant des éclairs.  
Antoine croit que c'est un serpent, et bite pas ce que viennent foutre les éclairs ici.  
Il décide d'inspecter ensuite la boîte en allu, sur laquelle est gravé « OUROBOROS ».  
Il bite toujours pas. Tant pis.

Mathieu reviens, le paquet de bonbecs déjà à moitié dézingué.

« T'aurais pu m'en laisser » commente Antoine en jettant la boîte en allu sur la banquette arrière.

« Mais il en reste chiale pas » réponds le goinfre en jettant le paquet sur son pote.

« Merci »

« De rien tantine »

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? »

« Bah on continue, nan ? On va chez toi ? »

« Euh, ouais, sûrement, enfin, faut que tu sâches que j'ai pas fait mon lit et qu'il y a sûrement de la vaisselle dans l'évier. Et puis aussi j'avais joué au twister et du coup y'a encore le tapis au milieu, et puis aussi je me rappelle que j'ava- »

Antoine continue d'énoncer tout ce qui cloche dans sa barraque pendant que Mathieu met la clé sur le contact et se prépare à partir.

« - et après ça sentait un peu le fou- »

« Mets ta ceinture » dit Mathieu pour interrompre son coéquipier

« D'acc, c'est parti, t'façons tu verras bien, c'est ue grande fresque sur le mur de la salle de bain »

« Si tu le dis » conclut Mathieu, en se rendant compte qu'il aurait peut être dû écouter parce que putain une fresque dans la salle de bain ? Ça a l'air classe.

La Fuego redémarre, calmement, et les deux reprennent la route direction poitou-charentes.

« Dis, j'ai regardé la flechette et sa boîte, tu sais ce que c'est un ouroboros toi ? »

« Aucune idée, pourquoi ? »

« C'est ça que y'a marqué dessus, y'a un dessin de serpent et tout »

« On ira chercher à la bibliothèque en arrivant »

La Fuego continue sa route. Mais ça fait quand même pas mal de temps qu'ils conduisent là. Techniquement après tout ce temps ils auraient du arriver, ou commencer à reconnaître le coin. Ces abrutis se sont perdus.

Ils ne s'en rendent bien évidemment pas compte et continuent de conduire, persuadés d'être hors d'atteinte des sbires qui veulent leur boule.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit à répandu son voile noir sur la France...

« Arrête toi là Mathieu » demande Antoine

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Chut coupe le contact, mets toi sur le côté et vire les phares, je crois qu'ils sont là »

« Merde » dit Mathieu en s'éxécutant.

Le moteur de la Fuego s'arrête net et les phares s'éteignent en laissant échapper un léger sifflement dû au filament bien vintage situé dans les lampes. Antoine et Mathieu restent assis, scrutant les alentours à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect.  
Le moteur refroidissant de la Fuego se met à émettre un léger « clac-clac » qui risque de les mettre dans l'embarras.

« Fuck, on va se faire gauler » chuchotte Mathieu

Un premier véhicule se fait entendre au loin. Pas de lumière de phares en vue, just le bruit d'un moteur, distant. Le bruit semble se rapprocher, lentement, mais sûrement, cependant, impossible de trouver son origine.

La peur se fait ressentir chez les deux héros, qui regardent toujours dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'un véhicule.  
Le bruit continue, cela fait plusieurs minutes que ça dure, et aucune trace d'un quelconque ennemi.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de délire mec » dit Mathieu en chuchottant

« J'en sais rien, je balise pas mal là. » réponds Antoine avec la même discretion

« On est sûrs que c'est pour nous ? J'veux dire, ce serait pas genre un tracteur ou quoi ? »

« Un tracteur a 1h du matin ? Ici ? »

« Bah c'est bien ici qu'il a le plus de chances d'être, le tracteur »

« Hmpf, ouais. Chut, ça se rapproche »

L'intensité du son croit de plus en plus vite. Ils allaient bientôt être confrontés à leurs poursuivants. Est ce que le simple fait de se mettre sur le bas côté pourrait les sauver ?  
J'en serais pas si sûr à leur place.  
Enfin, au bout de la route, ce n'est pas une paire de phares qui se dessine, mais un énorme halo lumineux, qui ne tarde pas à éblouir les deux héros alors qu'il se rapproche dangereusement. De l'autre côté de la route, c'est la même chose.

« Ils viennent des deux côtés, on est foutus » soupire Mathieu

« Merde... »

Les barrières de lumière avancent, inexorablement, comme les parois d'un étau qui viennent pour écraser la Fuego dont la carrosserie se met à scintiller.  
Antoine défait sa ceinture, et ouvre la portière.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Antoine ! Reviens ! Faut qu'on se tire ! »

Pas de réponse. Il marche lentement vers le milieu de la route, ajuste sa veste sur ses épaules, et regarde droit devant lui, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil vers les ennemis.

« Antoine, bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fais merde! Fais pas le con ! » se met à crier Mathieu, oubliant toute forme de discrétion

Antoine se retourne vers Mathieu, lui jette un coup d'oeil et parle enfin.

« Je te sauve la peau. Je les occupe, tu démarres la Fuego et tu te tires par les champs, ils seront assez occupés avec moi. »

« Antoine, putain de merde, fais pas ça ! »

« Tu sais bien que si y'en a pas un qui reste, on se fait chopper tous les deux »

« Mais ils vont te tuer! Tu peux pas juste te laisser prendre par ces chiens ! »

« On a pas vraiment d'autres solutions, si ? »

« Arrête tes conneries bordel de merde, colle tes miches sur le siège et on se tire ! »

« Ils nous ratrapperons. Fonce à l'appart, les instructions du rase moquette pourront peut être t'éclairer. Et ne leur laisse pas la flechette, quelque chose me dit qu'on doit la protéger. »

« Antoine bordel, je peux pas te laisser » dit Mathieu alors que ses yeus se remplissent de larmes.

Antoine esquisse un dernier sourire avant de tourner le dos à son compagnon.

« Va, allez, magne toi le fion, sinon je me sacrifie pour rien. »

« Je leur mettrai au cul, je te vengerai mon ami. Je te le jure »

« Je sais que tu vas leur mettre au cul. Tu es le meilleur après tout »

Une larme scintillante sous la puissance des projecteurs s'écrase sur le goudron de la route.

« Nan mon pote, on est les meilleurs. » termine Mathieu en démarrant la Fuego.

La voiture bleue accélère, tourne avec vitesse et répands un nuage de fumée noirâtre en plus de la poussière dégagée par les pneus autour d'Antoine, avant de partir dans les champs sur le côté, affaissant les plantations pour se frayer un chemin.  
Les projecteurs géants des fourgons finissent par se rapprocher assez pour totalement aveugler Antoine, qui range ses lunettes dans la poche avant de sa veste, avant de lever les mains en l'air.

Une trentaine d'hommes descendent de leurs véhicules, armés de matraques et bâtons éléctriques, certains de fusils d'assaut ou de tasers. La multitude de lampe continue de percer le nuage généré par la Fuego, comme de multiples rayons émergeant de l'obscurité.  
La Fuego est déjà loin, la fumée s'efface, lentement, révélant sous l'éclairage des lampes les deux majeurs d'Antoine, braqués en l'air.  
Les mercenaires s'approchent, prêts à lui faire payer son arrogance, et l'encerclent totalement.  
Très vite, les soldats recouvrent entièrement le corps d'Antoine, qui n'est plus visible, et seul l'écho des coups de bâtons sur sa chair continue de resonner dans la nuit.


	4. Partie 4

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 4

Mat's Boogie

La Fuego est en route sur une grande ligne droite. Traversant la campagne tant que les journées, Mathieu au volant, stoïque.  
C'est les mains sur le volant et le regard sur la route qu'il prends le temps de se ressasser la perte de son compagnon, ne générant plus de larmes, mais alimentant un profond besoin de vengeance.

Pour la première fois, Mathieu est seul. Pas de dédoublement de personnalité, et pas d'éternel compagnon là pour lui casser les pieds. Ce sentiment parait étrange, i l ne pense à rien d'autre qu'une bonne grosse vendetta à l'ancienne. Genre gros flingues, entrer chez les connards, tout flinguer en gueulant le nom de son pote… Le truc classe quoi, sur une musique bien violente.

Le problème c'est que, les gros flingues, là il les a pas (confisqués par sa mère) et gueuler le nom de son pote… Bah ça fait un peu gay.

Il arrive bientôt à l'appart, à partir de là, il avisera.  
Mais bon, quelque chose lui traverse l'esprit… Si les trous de sexes finissent toujours par les retrouver, est ce qu'ils les attendraient pas à l'appart ?  
Il fallait qu'il fasse un peu gaffe à ses miches.

La nuit est déjà tombée, il fait bon. Personne à l'horizon, pas de voiture garée dans l'allée.  
Un tour de pâté de maisons pour être sûr que rien ne se trame, que personne ne soit embusqué, et il gare enfin son véhicule magnifique en essayant de rester discret.

Une fois sorti de la bagnole, il embarque son sac, les clés laissées par Antoine, et avance silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée.

Pas de carreaux cassés, la porte bien fermée.. visiblement, personne n'est arrivé là avant lui. Bien.  
Il lui fallait une bonne douche, bouffer quelque chose, et commencer à voir si personne ne lui avait laissé un message.

Après s'être lavé, il se met à fouiller les pièces à la recherche de n'importe quoi de vaguement suspect. Ah, bah peut être que ce gros paquet sur la table de la cuisine c'est un truc important non ? Mais bon, il est un peu con, et il décide d'ouvrir les placards pour se faire des tartines.

Et vas y que j'te beurre la tartine, et le paquet est juste à côté de lui.

Après s'être déchiré le bide à coup de cracottes, il s'attelle enfin à s'interroger sur son contenu.

Il déchire donc l'emballage marron du paquet pour réveler un petit cabinet en bois, qu'il ouvre.

A l'intérieur du cabinet, des photos, des cassettes, et un papier sur lequel est inscrit un message.

« Si vous lisez ceci, c'est qu'on est pas mal dans la merde les croquants.  
Vous me connaissez peut être, je suis Philippe Crumpelt, fondateur du MAAR, le Mouvement Articulé d'Avant Rotule. Vous en étiez les membres 344 et 345.  
Comme vous le savez, le MAAR est censé avoir disparu depuis que l'Association des Chiropracteurs De Campagnolles, l'ACDC, est arrivée en Champagne-Ardennes, mais quelques agents ont décidé de garder l'agence en vie, dont moi.  
Vous étiez pas du tout nos meilleurs agents, loin de là. Vous foutiez tout le temps le bordel, vos missions étaient brouillons et vous suiviez rarement les ordres.  
Je sais que c'était pas par volonté de désobéir, mais parce que vous êtes trop cons pour les comprendre en entier. Bref, trève de compliments. On a besoin de vous.  
Pourquoi ?  
Bah parce qu'on est dans la merde, je l'ai dit au début, putain, soyez attentifs.  
Si je vous contacte à vous c'est parce que on a perdu le numéro et l'adresse de tous les autres, et bon, je veux pas faire ma pute à franges mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre d'aller chercher aux 4 coins de la France des pauvres couilles alors que vous êtes sûrement dispo hein ?  
On a passé un moment à vous surveiller et protéger vos miches (on a pas toujous réussi) pour voir si vous étiez toujours entrainés, et vu que vous avez continué à casser des gueules de votre côté pour le bien de tous, bah on s'est dits que vous faisiez largement l'affaire.

Ok, je comprendrais que vous disiez non, mais le fait est que j'en ai pas grand-chose à carrer les doubles zéros, si vous le faites pas vous crevez, parce que au-delà du MAAR, ce qu'ils veulent dézinguer les enflurax de la mouise, c'est vos tronches.

Je sais que vous savez pourquoi ils veulent vous quicher vos tronches, et vu ce que vous leur avez mis en travers du gosier, vous avez intérêt à les buter avant que ce soit l'inverse.

Dans la chambre se trouve un gros stock d'armes, munitions, gadgets en tout genre (comme le bac à glaçons en forme de logos Marvel, trop cool), et une bouteille de Volvic.  
Y'a également un léger briefing sur cassette et des photos souvenir du parc astérix.  
Voili voilou, bonne chance et que la force vous mène à rome, ou qu'elle amasse pas mousse, je sais plus. Bisous. »

C'est signé Phillou.

Mathieu range le message dans sa poche au cas où il aurait besoin de se moucher plus tard et se saisit d'une cassette sur laquelle il est écrit « Très important »  
Il l'insère dans son walkman dernier cri et place les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

« Breakin rocks in the, hot sun, I fought the law and the law won »

C'est I fought the law par the Clash.  
Ils sont vraiment cons putain.

Mathieu tourne la cassette et réappuie sur play.

« Vous avez lu mon message écrit ? Bien ! Super même. Alors, écoutez moi. Euh, c'est Phillou, du coup si vous avez pas lu appuyez sur pause et allez le lire, il est juste a côté c'est le papier qui sent la vanille. Voilà.  
Donc, si vous avez lu mon message, bah voilà le briefing.  
Les types sont basés ici.  
Voilà, vous voyez là ? Bah c'est là qu'ils sont, allez leur petêr la gueule.  
Des bécots ! »

Bon bah Mathieu est pas plus avancé on dirait.  
Il choppe donc les photos pour voir qu'effectivement ce sont des photos du parc Astérix en compagnie de Charles et Antoine. Ce bon vieux Charles.

« Ha, ce bon vieux Charles » soupire Mathieu

Au dos de la photo est inscrit « Ce bon vieux Charles, parc astérix, juillet d'une année »

Il choppe ensuite une deuxième photo sur laquelle il reconnaît distinctement Joseph Van Brugel.

« Mais, c'est Joseph Van Brugel ! » s'exclame Mathieu alors qu'il est tout seul. « Qu'est ce qu'il foutait au parc astérix ? ». Il retourne donc la photo pour voir qu'il y a marqué « Burger King, juillet d'une autre année »  
« Ouf, je me disais aussi » dit Mathieu rassuré.

Une fouille du cabinet plus approfondie révèle deux choses interessantes.  
D'abord, une cible à flechette en argent avec marqué « L'ourobors saura alimenter les cieux lorsque sa cible il atteindra, alors plantez l'ouroboros ici plz », ensuite, une carte avec marqué « Les méchants sont ici » sur une flèche qui pointe sur une barraque près de Clermont-Ferrand. Merde, c'est nul là bas. Il récupère les deux objets.

C'est donc avec un air ultra sérieux, un pas engagé, et sur la 7ème Symphonie de Beethoven (2ème mouvement) que Mathieu se dirige vers la chambre de son disparu compagnon.  
Le pas lourd, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, il se pète la gueule en trébuchant sur le tapis du salon. Hahahahahahaha.

Il se relève, ravi que y'ai personne pour voir ça, parce que merde ç'aurait pu être badass mais il s'est bien chié sa race.

Là c'est fini la déconne. C'est le moment de se venger, faut de la virilité et de la puissance.  
Où sont les guitares éléctrique et les double pédales ? « Faites pêter le son » dit Mathieu dans son fort intérieur.  
Alors le son pêta. And it was good.

Judas Priest – Painkiller se met à retentir dans la tête de Mathieu alors qu'il s'équipe.  
Flingues en tout genre, fusils à pompe, un gros paquet de munitions dans les poches et en bandouillère. Un gilet pare-balles et une veste en cuir, parcequ'il faut non seulement être safe mais aussi avoir la classe. Pour une vendetta je sais pas lequel est le plus important.

C'est donc armé jusqu'aux dents que Mathieu sort de la piaule d'Antoine, parfaitement prêt à en découdre.

Il monte dans la fuego, se rend compte qu'il va pas pouvoir conduire avec 2 flingues dans le dos et encore plus sur les côtés, il se déséquipe donc dans le silence de la nuit et à la lumière de la lune qui semble se foutre de sa gueule.

« C'est pour toi Antoine. Et c'est pour toi Charles. » pense Mathieu en tournant la clé. « Ce bon vieux Charles... »

La Fuego tremblotte, crachotte, rote, et démarre enfin. Contenant plus de puissance de feu qu'un panzer, ce véhicule allie définitivement classe et dangerosité (surtout que y'a pas les airbags latéraux, niveau danger on cumule).

Clignotant, marche arrière, il recule tranquillou dans l'allée en faisant bien gaffe de pas percuter un chat ou un écureuil, parce que Vendetta peut être, mais le code de la route et la sureté avant tout !  
Et puisqu'on est en ville, 50 km/h maxi les enfants.  
Je suis d'accord, l'action en souffre, mais pas d'exception. C'est un coup à buter un gosse ou une vieille ça. Ou pire, perdre des points sur son permis.

Direction Clermont-Ferrand donc. Putain. Ils auraient pas pu se planquer autre part.  
Qu'est ce que je déteste Clermont-Ferrand.

Mathieu se tape donc la route, pas super engaillardi par l'A71 mais bon.  
En plus y'a des travaux près de Lussac-les-Châteaux, tout pour faire chier quoi.

Bref, après 4h de route et une pause pipi, Mathieu arrive enfin aux abords de Clermont-Ferrand, et se met à chercher le repaire des trous de balle.

« Le nom du patelin c'est… Bouzel. Hm » dit Mathieu en se retenant de rire. Quelle maturité.

Haha Bouzel. On dirait Bouse. C'est un peu un village de merde. Bref.  
Faut donc que Mathieu traverse Clermont-Ferrand, décidemment la vie c'est de la bouzel.

Encore une heure de trajet, parce que c'est des petites routes merdiques pleines de virages, et la Fuego peut pas speeder comme un magnifique éclair bleu, façon Sonic.

Mathieu gare la Fuego à l'entrée du village, s'arme à nouveau mais sans musique cette fois parcequ'il faut rester un peu discret, et pose son pied dans Bouzel.  
Le pied gauche, ça porte chance.

Tel un cow boy entrant dans une ville du far west, c'est avec un cure dent dans la bouche (parcequ'il s'était enlevé un morceau de sandwiche d'entre ses chicots, pas pour faire badass) que Mathieu avance pour faire claquer son poing vengeur dans la chetron des étrons de Bouzel.

Le son des munitions et des armes cliquetant à sa ceinture et la seule chose que l'on peut entendre alors que l'on se trouve à quelques minutes de l'aube.  
L'éclairage public supplante la lumière blanchâtre de la lune qui lui donnait un air si badass pour balancer du jaune pisse façon ampoules des années 60.  
Il s'approche de la première demeure et toque à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Ok c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?

Mathieu se met à réfléchir à une façon de tout dézinguer, sans tout casser là dedans, parce que autant y'a des civils.

« Hmmm, comment tout dézinguer sans tout casser là dedans, parce que autant y'a des civils ? » pense Mathieu a voix haute.

C'est alors que des pas se font entendre.  
Mathieu se cache derrière le mur de la barraque et jette un coup d'oeil discret.  
Un peu plus loin dans la rue émerge du croisement deux personnes lourdement équipées.  
Les salaupiauds, c'est bien eux.

« Reste calme Mathieu, reste calme. On va pas juste tout défoncer comme ça, si ? » pense le héros.

« Je pense que tu devrais me laisser faire, gamin » réponds une voix rauque qui ne vient pourtant de nulle part.

« Reste en dehors de tout ça, j'ai pas besoin de toi cette fois ci » se dit Mathieu à lui même

« Allez, on s'est bien marrés dans le temps. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas envie que je participe ? » continue la voix

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai ignoré tout ce temps, renié complètement pour que tu viennes foutre la merde maintenant que les choses sont réellement importantes ? »

« Tu me blesses mon petit coeur. C'est justement parce que les choses sont réellement importantes que tu as besoin de moi. Allez, laisse moi faire, tu vas voir, ça va être fun. »

C'est tremblante que la main de Mathieu va chercher un compartiment de sa ceinture.  
Le jour se lève enfin, le soleil éclairant lentement la ville de Bouzel, à l'opposé de la position du héros.  
De ce compartiment est récupérée une paire de lunette de soleil que Mathieu pose sur son nez et ajuste en soufflant légèrement, ainsi que le walkman dans lequel il insère une cassette de Joe Satriani avec comme première piste Satch Boogie.  
Il empoigne deux fusils avec force, marche lentement au milieu de la rue, le soleil dans la gueule, et, alors que la musique commence, dit enfin avec la même voix grave que tout à l'heure :

« Le patron est là, bande de tas de merde. »

Les deux mercenaires ont à peine le temps de se retourner que le premier se prends un énorme bastos dans la figure et s'écroule le crâne éclaté par la puissance du tir parfait qui vient de partir. Le deuxième coup ne se fait pas attendre mais c'est cette fois le genou du mercenaire qui part en éclat, alors qu'un sourire se dessine très nettement sur le visage du patron.

« SONNEZ L'ALEE- » crie le mercenaire blessé avant de perdre sa machoire au profit d'une cartouche explosant à bout portant.  
L'alerte retentit, l'éclairage public s'eteint en même temps, et des dizaines de soldats emergent des différentes batisses.

« Ha » s'exclame le patron avant de faire une roulade derrière un muret, tout en tirant deux coups qui atterissent dans le crâne de deux des salopards.

« Je vois que vous avez ramené toute la smala ? Laissez moi vous présenter ma famille à moi » énonce le patron en sortant de son dos deux mitrailleuses qu'il arme immédiatement.

« STOPPEZ MOI CET ENFOIRÉ » crie un des soldats alors que les tirs fusent sur le muret qui agit comme un bouclier.  
Effectuant de nouveau une roulade le héros s'extirpe de la zone de tir et se met à dézinguer à la volée chaque mercenaire pointant le bout de son nez.  
Son rire se mélant aux coups de feu, à la musique et aux cris de ses victimes, c'est une symphonie macabre qui se joue alors que les tirs semblent éviter le corps du patron qui se déplace avec agilité.  
Sa précision et sa puissance de feu ont finalement raison de la première vague de soldats et un calme de courte durée s'impose sur le village.  
Le patron s'allume une clope récupérée sur un cadavre et s'avance à la recherche de plus de chair à trouer.

Un coup de feu retentit, le projectile touchant le walkman du patron qui explose juste avant que la prochaine musique ne démarre.

« Ça, ça se paye mon con »

Le patron tire un unique coup de feu atteignant le soldat a l'entrejambe.  
Il s'approche lentement du nouvellement eunuque, le choppe par les cheveux, lui lève la tête et lui dit :

« Tu m'empêches d'écouter de la musique maintenant, je t'empêche d'écouter de la musique pour toujours. » avant de lui placer le canon de son arme dans l'oreille, et d'appuyer sur la gachette.

« J't'en foutrais moi » ajoute le bourreau avant d'entrer dans ce qui semble être la mairie du village.

« Eh bah alors les gazous ? Y'a plus personne qui veut se frotter au big boss ? Vous avez les miquettes bande de tarlouzes ? Vous avez peur que j'vous la mette bien profond ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Peur justifiée »

Le patron descends lentement les escaliers menant vers la réserve, et y découvre plusieurs cellules toutes occupées. Il les inspecte une par une, rigolant de l'état de chacun des individus s'y trouvant. « Ah, regarde moi celui là, tu crois que c'est son visage originel ou qu'ils ont juste voulu le faire ressembler à un steak tartare ? » dit le patron en rigolant alors qu'il passe devant un homme visiblement torturé par les trouducs.

La derniere cellule, au fond du couloir, semble plus grande, et plus sécurisée. Il s'en approche avec curiosité mais se fait interrompre par un garde qui tente de l'assomer.  
Le patron esquive d'un pas en arrière, le garde se viande la gueule contre le mur du couloir.

« J'espère que t'as pas préparé cette embuscade longtemps sinon là tu dois être vaaachement déçu » commente le patron avant de flinguer l'interessé.

Le patron se baisse pour récuperer les clés des cellules, et va ouvrir la cellule du fond.

La cellule est absolument vide à l'exception d'un homme avec un sac en toile sur la tête, posé sur un tabouret, parfaitement au centre.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir fait toi pour te retrouver dans ce merdier » dit il en s'approchant du détenu.

Une fois à son niveau, il lui retire le sac du visage pour dévoiler une grande touffe de cheveux familière.

« Oh, une tête connue » dit le patron en reconnaissant Antoine. « T'étais pas crevé mon couillon ? »

« Hmmmmmmpf » réponds Antoine, du chaterton toujours posé sur sa bouche.

« T'essayes de parler ? Tu sais que t'as l'air très très très très con ? » réponds le patron en avançant sa main pour arracher le scotch. Une fois ceci fait, Antoine se met à parler.

« Putain t'en as mis du temps pour venir me chercher. Ou t'étais cette fois ? T'es rentré à l'appart ? Et puis c'est quoi ce- »

Le patron le coupe

« Oh calmos betty-lou, tu descends d'un étage et tu fais pas ta mijorée ok ? Je suis le seul foutu de te sauver les miches maintenant alors pas de reproches, tu me dis 'merci patron' et on pourra s'en aller main dans la main et se bécotter devant la fontaine du village. »

« Putain, Mathieu te fous pas de ma gueule, qu'est ce que tu branles là ? »

« Mathieu n'est pas là pour le moment veuillez lui laisser un message après le 'va te faire foutre'. »

« De quoi ? »

« Va te faire foutre »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de délire ? Tu peux arrêter de jouer aux cons ?»

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué mon croquant » réponds le patron en s'allumant une autre clope « C'est pas Mathieu. C'est une autre personne. Y'a un indice pour savoir que c'est pas Mathieu qui parle, j'ai une voix virile et je suis bien plus sexy »

« Euuuuuh… d'accord. Donc je vois que t'as bien pêté un plomb. J'imagine que ça a pas du être facile et t'as complètement tourné la carte, je t'en veux pas. Mais là il faudrait esasyer de REPRENDRE SES ESPRITS ET SE TIRER. Parce que je sais pas si tu sais, mais là moi je sers d'appat. Ils vont pas tarder à débarquer. T'as de la chance de les avoir pris au dépourvu, ils fêtent le départ en retraite de Janine leur secrétaire. Ils sont en effectif réduit. Mais avec l'alerte ils vont pas tarder à rappliquer je te l'assure, alors il faut qu'on se tire viteuf »

« Mais sois tranquille Sabrina, j'ai la situation sous contrôle. Je vais commencer par te détacher, mais seulement si tu me demandes gentiment, ensuite t'auras le droit de prendre un flingue pour te rendre utile et on ira tranquillou à ma bagnole et on éxecutera mon plan d'aller se bécotter. T'en penses quoi Mélinda ? »

« Je pense que tu te fous carrément de ma gueule et que c'est pas le moment de déconner »

« Pas de bras pas de chocolat, bye bye Susie »

« Nan mais attends putain ! Tu vas pas me laisser là ? Mathieu bordel ! Joue pas aux cons »

« J'attends le mot magique »

« Putain de- »

« Pas celui là »

« Hmppppfff. S'il te plaît, voudrais tu bien me détacher ? »

« Eh bah voilàààà, c'est pas mieux comme ça ? » le patron détache Antoine. « Et promis j't'emmenerais prendre une glace et t'auras même le droit de me sucer la b- »  
Le dernier mot du patron est coupé par un énorme taquet lancé par Antoine dans sa gueule.

Les lunettes de soleil tombent sur le sol et glissent dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Tu disais ? J'aurais le droit de sucer quoi ? Finis ta phrase. Quitte à jouer aux cons, on peut le faire à deux nan ? T'as peut être envie que j't'en mettes une autre pour te rappeller que j'me suis sacrifié pour ta gueule et que j'me suis fait tabasser pendant des heures ? »  
Le visage boursouflé d'Antoine tremble en disant ces mots.  
« Maintenant ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu arrêtes tes conneries, reprennes tes esprits, et qu'on s'en aille. Tu m'entends ? Mathieu ? »

Étalé par terre, il ne réponds pas.

« Mathieu. Réponds moi ou j't'en met une autre. Réponds moi putain »

« MAIS ÉSPÈCE DE GROS CON C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI » crie Mathieu en relevant la tête.

« De quoi ? »

« C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI. IL TE L'AS DIT EN PLUS. C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI C'ÉTAIT LUI, LE PATRON, PUTAIN DE MEEEEEERDE »

« Je te jure je vais t'en mettre un gros de taquet si t'arrêtes pas tes conneries » dit Antoine en brandissant le poing

« MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE MIEUX QUE ÇA ? C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI. C'ÉTAIT UNE AUTRE PERSONNE. AAAH PUTAIN TU M'AS PAS RATÉ ÉSPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉÉÉÉ »

« Explique toi parce que là je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. »

« J'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE T'EXPLIQUER, JUSTE, NE ME FRAPPE PLUS PUTAIN »  
Mathieu se relève et ajoute « Je t'assure que ça aura plus de sens plus tard, mais là il faut qu'on se tire »

« T'as pas intérêt à recommencer à m'insulter sinon tu t'en prends une »

« Je te jure que ça arrivera plus. Putain de meeeerde »

« Allez, à la bagnole »

Mathieu récupère ses lunettes de soleil pour les ranger dans la poche de sa ceinture avant de se diriger vers l'éscalier. Il donne une de ses armes à Antoine qui lui emboite le pas.

« Bon, la Fuego est à l'entrée du village, donc on sprinte là bas. »

« D'accord. Let's go »

Les deux se mettent à courir dans Bouzel en vérifiant que personne ne se soit ramené entre temps pour leur faire les fesses. Une fois arrivés à la Fuego, ils se déséquippent et prennent leurs places respectives.

« Du coup tu sais où on est exactement ? » demande Antoine

« Bouzel, un village de merde à l'est de Clermont-Ferrand »

« Ah, putain, Clermont-Ferrand. Fait chier »

« Yep, fait chier. »

La Fuego démarre, Mathieu fait demi tour et accélère pour retourner à l'appart d'Antoine, à 4h de route d'ici.

« Ils nous suivent il me semble » dit Antoine en remarquant deux fourgons loin derrière eux

« Je pense pas qu'ils nous ratrappent, pas tant qu'on aura la Fuego en tout cas »

« J'espère que t'as raison »

Antoine regarde dans la voiture et remarque la cible avec marqué « plantez l'ouroboros mes couilles blablabla ».  
Il demande à Mathieu : « t'as essayé d'ouvrir ça ? »

« Ouvrir quoi ? »

« Le truc là, y'a marqué plantez la flechette »

« Ah, nan, j'suis venu te chercher figure toi je me fichais un peu de jouer aux flechettes »

Antoine prends la flechette, et l'insère dans le milieu de la cible. Un « clic » se fait entendre distinctement alors que les différents secteurs de la cible se mettent à tourner.

« Merde qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? »

« Bah j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire connard »

« Pourquoi ça tourne comme ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Occupe toi de la route, je m'occupe du merdier »

Après plusieurs tours, les motifs de la cible finissent par former un aigle à deux têtes.

La flechette quant à elle finit par se désassembler et tomber en petit morceaux.

Un morceau de parchemin est éjecté de la cible.  
Antoine s'en saisit et le lit à voix haute.  
« Age quod agis. C'est du latin ? »

« Sûrement, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'sais pas »

« On est bien avancés dis moi »

La Fuego continue de speeder comme une folle, mettant une bonne distance dans la bouche des poursuivants des deux comparses.

Ils s'arrêtent sur une aire d'autoroute pour faire le plein d'essence et se prendre des sanwiches au poulet.

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'était ce délire ? » demande Antoine à Mathieu

« C'est une trèèèès longue histoire. »


	5. Partie 5

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 5

Sacro Romano Impero

Aire d'autoroute Le Centre de la France – Bruère-Allichamps, autoroute A71 entre Clermont-Ferrand (fuck) et Orléans (moins fuck mais fuck quand même).

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu as d'autres personnes en toi ? »

« D'autres personnes pas exactement, disont que c'est moi avec un autre passé. »

« Euuuuh… ? »

« Pour expliquer les choses simplement, je suis comme un point de rendez vous de plusieurs lignes temporelles. »

« Euuuuh... »

« En gros, ce sont parmi certaines versions de moi existantes dans d'autres univers »

« Aaaaah ! »

« T'as compris ? »

« Non. »

« Putain... »

« Désolé mais faut dire que c'est pas facile aussi... »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. En gros tu vois notre univers existe en plusieurs copies différentes, avec des versions légèrement modifiées de nous à l'intérieur. La particularité avec moi c'est que je peux découvrir ces versions légèrement modifiées de moi même et les… cannaliser, en gros. C'est cette version qui prends le contrôle de mon corps mais la personnalité change. Les sentiments aussi, mais pas les souvenirs. Je garde constamment les souvenirs de mes copies après chaque ''cannalisation'' et c'est la même chose pour eux. C'est pour ça, tout à l'heure tu as été confronté à une version de moi, pas la plus sympa à rencontrer je te l'accorde, nommée ''le Patron''. C'est un criminel multirécidiviste avec un casier monumental recherché pour aggressions sexuelles, fraude fiscale, cambriolages, crime organisé, meurtre, et j'en passe. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai d'autres version de moi qui sont un peu plus facile à contrôler. Le Patron lui est plutôt caractériel, difficile de le cannaliser à ma guise. C'est un peu spécial, c'est lui qui s'impose, et si je faiblis difficile de le faire partir après. »

« Et donc ils sont identiques à toi physiquement ? »

« Non, mais comme ils prennent le contrôle de mon corps bah... »

« Ah, oui, certes. »

« Voili voilouuuu... »

« Et donc je dois juste trouver ça normal et pas commenter ? »

« J'imagine bien que tu trouves pas ça normal et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte de le cacher le plus possible. »

« Ok. J'ai le droit d'avoir les chocottes ? »

« Y'a pas tellement de raisons d'avoir peur de ça, c'est pas dangereux, tant que tu fais pas chier le Patron quoi. Bon là vu que tu lui as mis une énorme quiche dans sa mouille tu devrais faire profill bas la prochaine fois. Quelque chose me dit qu'il doit être légèrement énervé... »

« Ok. Donc là j'ai officiellement les chocottes. »

« Faut pas. Allez, on reprends la route ? »

Les deux débiles remontent dans la Fuego en oubliant le pistolet de la pompe à essence dans le reservoir, qu'ils arrachent en démarrant. Dans la panique, et surtout après s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient en plus pas payé leur plein, Mathieu fout un gros coup d'accelérateur pendant que Antoine passe le bras par la fenêtre arrière pour dégager le tuyau ballant et fermer le couvercle du reservoir.  
Le tenant de la station service sort en gueulant « Bande de voleurs putain ! J'ai votre plaque ! »

Ce à quoi Antoine réponds « On est désolés ! Mais on te chie un peu à la gueule aussi. » tout en refermant la fenêtre.

« On déconne à plein régime je trouve » commente Mathieu qui garde les yeux sur la route.

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. On s'est déjà fait choppés une seule fois pour ça ? »

« Oui » réponds Mathieu après un instant de réflexion. « Oui on s'est déjà faits chopper. »

« Ah merde je m'en rappelle plus. »

« On a passé la nuit au poste et on a payé une amende. Le type a pas porté plainte parcequ'il disait soutenir la communauté homosexuelle et voulait pas envoyer deux militants potentiels en taule sur une simple erreur. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi il nous disait ça ? »

« Parce qu'on a dormi l'un dans les bras de l'autre dans la cellule. »

« Ah, merde. »

« Oui, merde. »

Durant le reste du trajet en voiture, plus un mot n'est prononcé et plus un seul regard n'est échangé.

Une fois arrivés à l'appart, Mathieu décharge la voiture à l'abris des regards pendant qu'Antoine récupère la cible en argent ornée de l'aigle à deux têtes, le petit parchemin à la con en latin, et se dirige vers son bureau pour étudier tout ça.  
Il s'installe, se choppe une encyclopédie, et se met au boulot.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu s'affale sur le canapé avec un verre de sirop de grenadine et un chausson aux pommes. Il allume la télé. C'est l'heure du Bigdil. Revenir de Clermont-Ferrand (ouiii de Bouzel techniquement mais merde hein) et se taper le Bigdil en arrivant, c'est vraiment salaud.  
Le scénariste est un pur enfoiré.  
La télécommande marche plus, donc il peut pas zapper, et vu qu'il a la méga flemme de se lever et qu'il est crevé de chez crevouille… bah il est obligé de regarder ces 42 minutes de pure dégueulasserie audiovisuelle. Non, sans rire, le Bigdil c'est vraiment de la grosse merde. Et c'est la meilleur émission de Lagaf'.

Ce type est sûrement né à Bouzel.

Bref, après les 42 minutes du Bigdil parcequ'il faut bien que Mathieu souffre un peu, Antoine s'exclame « J'ai trouvé ! Mais je vois pas ce que ça veut dire ça me pète les couilles » depuis son bureau, ce qui a pour effet de faire bouger les miches de Mathieu jusque là bas grâce au puissant pouvoir de la curiosité.

« J'ai trouvé ce que c'est l'aigle à deux têtes, et j'ai même traduit la merde en Latin »

« Ah ? Alors ça donne quoi ? »

« Alors, d'après mes recherches de foufur de dinguo, 'Age Quod Agis' ça veut dire : 'Fais ce que tu fais'. C'est un proverbe latin qui pousse à faire les choses correctement, jusqu'au bout. »

« Euuuh ok. Je peux poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle ? »

« Je m'y attendais. Bah tu vois tout seul ça sert peut être à rien, mais couplé à l'aigle à deux têtes… ça sert toujours à rien. »

« Ah bah putain ça me coupe les guiboles ça, complètement surpris. »

« Epargne moi tes sarcasmes s'il te plaît monsieur ronchon. Je te dis ce que j'ai trouvé sur le piaf mutant ? »

« Balance les buchettes. »

« Alors l'aigle à deux têtes ça a été le symbole de plusieurs civilisations et nations, mais le mécanisme de la cible, le travail du métal ainsi que le message en latin me pousse à penser qu'il s'agit ici du Saint-Empire romain de la nation germanique. Le Sacrum Romanum Imperium en latin, Sacro Romano Impero en italien, Heiliges Römisches Reich en allemand, Svatá říše Řím- »

« Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foutes ? »

« Eh bien le SERGE... »

« Le Serge ? »

« Le Saint Empire Romain GermaniquE ! »

« Oh putain… continue... »

« Merci. Le SERGE, souvent appellé Premier Reich, est né dans les années 800 après Jésus Christ d'un Traité de Verdun (ça te rappelle quelque chose ?) qui énonce le partage de l'Empire carolingien après la mort de Charlemagne et Pépin d'Italie son fils aux alentours de 810. Interressant non ? »

« Pas du tout. Avance tout de suite à la partie ou ça devient interessant pour quoi que ce soit en rapport avec notre pif parce que là je t'avoue que j'en ai plein les pattes et j'en ai un peu marre de toutes ces conneries. »

« Bah le truc c'est que... »

« … c'est que t'as rien trouvé d'interessant, voilà, merci. Je peux aller me pieuter maintenant ? »

« C'est facile de critiquer mais c'est pas toi qui lit les encyclopédies de merde avec une chiasse en argent sur laquelle est gravée un piaf de tchernobyl qui chie du parchemin. »

« Je critique pas je dis juste que si t'as rien d'important à me filer, bah me file rien, merde quoi, je viens de regarder le Bigdil je te signale, je souffre, je veux oublier cette journée et dormiiiiir ! »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça aussi ? Tu le sais que c'est nul le Bigdil... »

« Je… Je sais pas. Je veux pas réfléchir à ça, s'il te plait n'en parlons plus. En plus… DJ Aspé… Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes. »

« Va t'allonger putain de gros con, c'est la dernière fois que tu regardes le Bigdil tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, promis. »

Et Mathieu ne regardera plus le Bigdil après cette soirée.  
Il passe sa nuit à vomir en pleurant « Bill, Bill… Bud. Non Bill qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette musique ? Aspé t'es pas sérieux ? Noooon- ».

Antoine reste à son chevet en lui caressant les cheveux, et en lui répetant que tout va bien aller, tout en sachant que plus jamais les choses ne seraient les mêmes…

Endormis, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. Ça sent bizarre dans l'appart, et la nuit est pour le moins agitée. En effet, alors qu'Antoine dors plutôt correctement sur le tapis en suçant son pouce, Mathieu se retrouve enfermé dans un rêve qui lui permettrait de comprendre toute cette histoire.

Dans le rêve, Mathieu est au milieu d'un champ, sur une coline, habillé en paquerette.  
Il se regarde dans le verre de sa montre quand soudain un helicoptère Black Hawk surgit de derrière la colline. Mathieu se retourne, désormais habillé en furet.  
Mighty Wings de Cheap Trick se met à retentir dans le champ alors que Mathieu se met à courir au ralenti. Des toasts à la confiture de coing explosent dans les airs.

Les écureuils applaudissent Mathieu alors qu'il bat largement le record du 100 mètres (record olympique) malgré son costume.  
Mamie Nova lui dit de poursuivre ses rêves, en compagnie de Rabbi Jacob. Les deux se tiennent la main alors que surgit du sol une statue géante de Charles.  
Ce bon vieux Charles.  
Sa tasse de café à la main, Charles tourne en direction du soleil couchant.

Il tente de parler, mais c'est une statue, et du coup, il parle pas.  
Les deux hélices qui font flotter la colline sur la plage se mettent à tourner à l'envers et Mathieu s'agrippe à son propre bras pour ne pas risquer de tomber.  
Le pont s'effondre et il se retrouve dans le plus grand cabaret du monde, au milieu de jongleurs turco-grecs nommés Kebab et Confucius.  
Devant lui apparaît une grande bannière avec, je vous le donne en mille, René Coty tenant un aigle à deux têtes.

Tout concorde.

Mathieu se réveille en sueur, et s'écrie « TAPIOKA ! »

Antoine émerge : « de quoiii… ? »

« Bah, Tapioka ? Non ? »

« Pourquoi faire, de quoi tu parles putain, PLUS JAMAIS TU REGARDES LE BIGDIL ! »

« Quand on découvre un truc, on crie pas tapioka ? »

« ….. EUREKA PAS TAPIOKA ! »

« Je savais que j'aurais du dire Twingo. »

« Twingo ? »

« Quand on découvre un truc on dit pas twingo ? »

« Putain, tu fais chier, on dit Bingo, j'vais te casser ta tête. »

« Désolé. » réponds Mathieu avec l'air tout tristounet.

« Bon, c'est quoi que t'as découvert ? »

« J'ai eu une galette des rois. »

« Je vais vraiment te dégommer. »

« Maiiiis, c'est pas une galette des rois ? »

« De quoi tu parles, sans déconner de quoi tu putain de parles. »

« Bah quand on découvre un truc, merde ! »

« …. »

« ... »

« UNE EPIPHANIE ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? »

« J'ai jamais été fort en expressions de toutes façons... »

« Ah bah je confirme. Bon, tu me dis ce que t'as découvert, tu utilises pas d'expréssion, sinon c'est toute la tartine qui te pars dans la gueule et tu vas retourner dormir et vite fait, et je veux plus entendre parler de galette des rois au tapioka dans ta twingo, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Merci. »

« C'est René Coty. »

« Je me casse. »

« NON MAIS RESTE JE TE JURE CA A DU SENS, J'ETAIS UNE PAQUERETTE ET Y'AVAIS UN HELICO ET LES ECUREUILS ETAIENT CONTENTS DE MON RECORD OLYMPIQUE ! Y'AVAIT MEME CHARLES ! »

« Je me casse, j'en ai marre, retourne te pieuter. »

Antoine sort de la chambre et va se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Mathieu le poursuis difficilement parcequ'il à la tête qui tourne, parce que merde, le Bigdil c'est vraiment mauvais quoi, sans déconner, regardez pas ça.

« Je t'assure écoute moi tu vas voir ça a un rapport avec l'ouroboros, et le saint empire germanique italien truc, je t'assure, ça a un lien avec Charles, Charles et René Coty, tout est clair ! »

« Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser. J'ai eu 2 heures de sommeil parce que j'ai passé mon temps à te foutre des tapes dans le dos et te cocoller pendant que tu gerbais tes trippes en pleurant sur Lagaf' et DJ Aspé, et là maintenant tu me réveilles en gueulant Guernica- »

« Tapioka. »

« Rien à foutre, tu me réveilles en gueulant ta merde et tu me parles d'écureuils olympiens, d'hélicoptère et de paquerette, et ça doit avoir un rapport avec le saint empire romain germanique et rené coty ? Je savais que t'avais un grain, mais avec tes histoires de Patron qui prends contrôle de ton corps et ça, je pense qu'il va falloir aller consulter mon couillon. »

« Bon, je vais te l'écrire, et tu liras, comme ça t'auras pas à m'écouter. Bonne idée non ? »

« Idée de merde, ça va me faire chier tout autant. »

« Mais alleeeez fais un effort moi j'ai écouté tes conneries en latin et même qu'une fois j't'ai aussi surveillé une nuit ou tu gerbais partout. »

« Je te signale que c'est parce que tu m'avais fait bouffer de la moisissure en me disant que c'était des bonbons japonais. »

Mathieu se met à rigoler et s'arrête quand il remarque qu'Antoine ne rigole pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Ooooooh alleeeeeez c'était marrant ! »

Antoine réponds pas et fixe Mathieu d'un air criant la haine, avec une once de désespoir.  
Mathieu se retiens d'exploser de rire et ses lèvres tremblent.

« Allez quoi. » dit il avec la voix qui part en couille à cause de l'hilarité qui pèse.

Antoine continue de fixer et se retourne enfin pour sortir de l'appart.  
Mathieu fonce à la fenêtre et lui gueule « Si tu passes par le Spar ramène du yop ! », ce à quoi Antoine réponds en brandissant son majeur sans se retourner.

Pendant l'absence de son camarade, Mathieu se met donc à écrire sa théorie.

Il explique en quoi René Coty 17ème président de la république française est né au Havre ce dont on se fiche mais par contre le 17ème département c'est Charentes-Maritimes là où ils se trouvent actuellement et accessoirement le lieu de naissance de Charles. Ce bon vieux Charles. Les départements tels qu'on les connaît ont été créés en 1790, toujours 17 donc, et également le fait que Sacro Romano Impero fasse 17 lettres. Tout semble se balader autour de 17. La cible en argent est constituée de 17 pièces, et même l'Ourobors figure sur la déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen, qui, je vous rappelle, à été pondue en 1789.  
Mathieu continue en dessinant des 17 partout et même un 17 géant constitué de plusieurs 17. Le fait que la plaque d'immatriculation de la fuego comporte un 17 est aussi assez interessant, pourquoi tant de 17 ? Mathieu marque même ça sur son papier.  
Une fois rempli de coïncidences rigolotes qui n'en sont peut être pas, le papier de Mathieu est déposé à l'entrée avec marqué « Antoine lis moi ça stp lel ».

Une fois ceci fait, Mathieu pose son derche sur le canapé, et attends.

Il attends.

Il attends uuuuuuultra longtemps. Ah non en fait il attends 5 minutes et Antoine reviens.

« J'ai pas trouvé de Yop alors j'ai pris du Danao, je sais que c'est pas du tout la même chose mais tu t'en contenteras. C'est quoi ce papier à la con ? Ne me dis pas que t'as écrit ta merde ? »

« Lis le, tu verras ça a du sens. »

« J'en doute... » réponds Antoine en posant le Danao sur la table.

Il lit donc le torchon débile affalé sur le canapé et conclut sa lecture avec un tonitruant « Jeannie Longo ! »

« De quoi ? » demande Mathieu perplexe.

« Nan, c'est ta faute, j'voulais dire Bingo je me suis chié. »

« Tu vois c'est pas facile. »

« Chut. »

« Donc bingo ? »

« Je dois avouer que c'est suspect tout ça. Tu savais que Charles à eu 17 ans un 17 ? »

« Un 17 ? Mais son anniversaire c'est le 12 octobre. »

« Encore plus bizarre du coup. »

« J'avoue ! »

« Je pense qu'on devrait contacter Phillou. »

« Ouais, on va faire ça. Je lui envoie un courrier éléctronique. »

« Trop hype. »

« La technologie c'est fort ! »

Mathieu se connecte sur son compte mail.

« Alors… matouLeGuerrier ... »

« Pffrrrt »

« Chut. Mot de passe… tickleMeHomo. »

« Pfrrrrrrt »

« CHUUTEUH »

Une fois le mail envoyé, plein de bisous et d'amour, racontant tout ce que les deux cons ont trouvé (et en particulier Mathieu, même s'il a laissé de côté le coup de la pâquerette), les deux se regardent dans les yeux avant qu'Antoine dise : « Tu sais... »

« Oui ? »

« Toi et moi... »

« Oui ? »

« Je me disais… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de dire oui ? »

« ….. oui »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Non. »

« D'accord… tire sur mon doigt. »

« Euuuh. »

Après cette allusion à une blague de prout les deux comparses se high-fivent et veulent aller marcher dans le soleil couchant sur la musique Friends de Dragon Sound (regardez le film Miami Connection). Le problème c'est qu'il est entre 6 et 8h du matin (il est aux alentours de 7h du matin du coup, waw) et que du coup, le soleil couchant ils peuvent se le mettre au pendentif. Ils décident donc de se faire un gateau avec de la pâte à cookies et jouer à La Bonne Paye pour attendre la réponse de Phillou.

Une alerte sonore se fait entendre au travers de baffles du super PC d'Antoine : « Vous avez un nouveau message éléctronique des interwebs ! ».

Antoine se lève donc pour lire le message à voix haute à son compagnon.

« Salut les deux connards, vous êtes virés. Démerdez vous.  
Plein de bécots,  
Phillou. »

Merde.


	6. Partie 6

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 6

Believe it or not...

On retrouve les deux abrutis dans l'appart d'Antoine, quelques heures après avoir reçu la nouvelle de Phillou qu'ils étaient laissés à eux même pour combattre les connards.  
Ils sont vraiment dans la chiasse. Sans soutien militaire ou tactique, et sans les informations fournies par Phillou et sa bande d'espions super entrainés au Twister (IM-BA-TTABLES), Antoine et Mathieu ont pas de grande chances de s'en sortir.

Que faire… que faire ?

Alors là j'en sais rien du tout, voyons voir ce que les deux cons ont en tête.

« On devrait déménager en Espagne non ? »

« Tu parles espagnol ? »

« Bah, non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois pas que ça va poser problème ? »

« Je vois pas le rapport dans le contexte. »

« Pour vivre en Espagne, parler espagnol est légèrement recommandé non ? Après j'en sais rien je suis pas espagnol. »

« Ah euh, je suis pas espagnol non plus pour le coup... »

« Sans déconner ? »

« Pourquoi je serais espagnol ? »

« Mais je t'ai pas dit ça putain, je dis juste qu'il faudrait savoir parler espagnol pour vivre en espagne, merde quoi. »

« Tu t'énerves encore alors que je donne juste une idée… » réponds Mathieu avec un air tout tristounet qui ferait fondre votre coeur.

« Mais je m'énerve pas... » réponds Antoine en posant une main sur son épaule. « C'est juste qu'il faut que tu comprennes qu'à force de dire n'importe quoi tu me pètes les couilles. »

« Alors on part en Chine ? »

Antoine soupire.  
Mathieu soupire.

« Pourquoi tu soupires toi ? »

« J'sais pas, par mimétisme ? »

« On baille par mimétisme mais on soupire pas par mimétisme... »

« ET LA TARTE QUE JE VAIS TE COLLER C'EST PAR MIMÉTISME ? »

« Wow, tu t'énerves d'un coup là... »

« NON. »

« Si. »

« Ta gueule va crever je te pisse dessus. »

Décidémment ils sont VRAIMENT dans la merde.

Pendant ce temps, au vietnam.

« Xin chào, bạn đang ở một mình sao?, bạn có thấy cô đơn không? »

« _Tôi có thể chụp hình_ được chứ? »

Nan mais en fait on s'en tape.

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure de (ce bon vieux) Charles.

« Chéri, est ce que tu pourrais poser ta tasse de café quand on fait l'amour ? »

« Non. »

« Ok, non parce que là c'est génant et j'ai peur de me brûler... »

« La tasse est vide. »

« Tu te trimballes une tasse vide de partout ? »

Aaah ce bon vieux Charles.

Je crois qu'on devrait retourner voir les deux protagonistes principaux se creuser un peu la cervelle pour trouver une solution à leur problème de menace de mort.

« On devrait appeler Charles. »

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu te rappelles pas ? »

On retourne en 1972-  
NON PUTAIN NON.  
C'EST FINI LES FLASHBACKS LES MERDES CHEZ CHARLES ET L'AUTRE CHINOIS – vietnamien – RIEN A FOUTRE.

Mais t'es qui au fait ?  
Bah je suis toi, le narrateur, mais avec un brin de morale, de jugeotte, et de sens du récit.  
Ah merde.  
Oui, c'est si grave que ça.  
Alors je suis obligé de reprendre même si je sais pas du tout ce qu'ils foutent les deux cons ?  
Exactement.  
Ah, euh, ok, donc bon, on retrouve les deux débiles qui empilent des pièces de jenga et des legos n'importe comment en chantant des trucs de scout… J'en ai marre d'eux.

« Kum bay yaaaah my lord... »

« Kum bay yaaaaaaah… »

« Ça rappelle des souvenirs tout ça pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, avec Jimmy, Pauline et Rosco, on avait choppé un écureuil, et le soir on se retrouvait pour... » Antoine réfléchis à la fin de sa phrase avant de la prononcer et son visage se pétrifie d'horreur comme s'il venait de voir Susan Boyle faire un strip tease.

« Oh mon dieu. » Même chose pour Mathieu en remplaçant Susan Boyle par Bill Clinton.

« J'avais effacé ça de ma mémoire mais ça vient de resurgir... »

« J'y crois pas qu'on ait pu faire ça… On était petits en même temps, on découvrait un peu... »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse justifier ça avec la carte de la curiosité d'un enfant… on l'a fait plusieurs fois... »

« On savait pas... »

« On aurait du savoir que c'était mal. »

« De toutes façons, on s'en est bien rendus compte. Et on a pas si mal tourné, si ? »

« Je pense que t'as raison… Mais quand même, jouer au pictionnary... »

« N'en parlons plus. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Que fait-on, en effet, voilà la question qu'il faut se poser parce que les joyeusetés qui vont vous tomber sur le rable sont pas choucardes, c'est moi qui vous le dit.  
Vous m'entendez pas. Merde.  
Attendez.

Le téléphone sonne.  
Antoine décroche.

« Oui ? »

« Salut ! »

« Euh, salut ! C'est qui ? »

« J'ai un truc à dire vite fait ! »

« Euh, d'accoord ? »

« Les joyeusetés qui vont vous tomber sur le rable sont pas choucardes, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! »

« D'accoord, vous voulez pas me dire qui c'est ? »

« Non, pas la peine, j'ai piscine. »

L'appel se termine et Antoine raccroche.  
J'ai pas vraiment piscine, mais bon.  
Bref.

« C'était qui ? » demande Mathieu intrigué.

« J'en sais rien, il m'a dit que les choux-cartes vont nous tomber sur l'arabe à la piscine. »

« Il avait l'air bourré ? »

« Même pas… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. »

« C'était peut être Charles. »

« Ce bon vieux Charles… Mais non, Charles ne peux pas dire 'piscine' tu te souviens ? »

« Ah mais oui ! La fameuse fête forraine à Deuil-sur-le-Mignon ! »

« Exactement. »

« Merde mais alors c'était qui ? »

« Un canular ? Après tout on s'en tapote le cuissot j'imagine, on a d'autres problèmes. »

« Problème que j'm'en vais te régler moi. On prends tout ce qu'on a, et on se barre dans la Fuego. Tous les connards qu'on croise, on les dézingue, et si jamais on en a marre on revient ici. T'en penses quoi ? »

« C'est complètement con et impulsif. »

« Donc non ? »

« Donc oui ! »

L'intro de Greatest American Hero/Ralph Super Héros (au moment ou la chanson fait « _Believe it or not » _à genre 28 secondes si vous choppez la vidéo sur youtube) retentit alors que les deux cons freeze-frame-high-five leurs mains jusque dans l'oblivion.

« Bon du coup quand tu disais ça, tu voulais dire quoi exactement ? »

« Bah on embarque tout ce dont on a besoin pour voyager longuement et on se tire, et fissa ! On prends une douche avant pour faire genre. »

« Ensemble la douche ? »

Je vous vois venir. Non. Ils ne prendront pas de douche ensemble.

« Non, on ne prendra pas de douche ensemble. »

Vous auriez dû vous en douter.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Yep. Bon allez let's go ! »

Des sacs sont remplis de saloperies en tout genre, vêtements, gâteaux, jeux, bouteilles, cigarettes, flingues, et même le coussin préféré d'Antoine… Tout ça est balancé sur le canapé, formant une énorme pile qui menace de se casser la gueule.  
On fait un flash forward plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'ils sont déjà partis, le plan reste le même, on voit le canapé, désormais vide, et la musique _The Village Green Preservation Society _de The Kinks commence.

On suit la Fuego par le haut avec la musique qui colle trop bien aux grandes étendues verdoyantes de la France rurale. Des champs énormes traversés par une petite route, et au milieu de cette vue aérienne qui fait voyager, un point bleu qui avance en réfléchissant la lumière, le tout à une vitesse non reglementaire.

Antoine et Mathieu traversent alors des villes de France célèbres. Comme Montcuq, Bouzonville, Saulxure-sur-Moselotte, Anus, Bourdon s/ Rognon, vous voyez le genre quoi.

Toujours souriants, toujours une bière à la main, ils traversent les jours d'été sans se soucier de ceux qui les poursuivaient, puisque visiblement.. bah il les poursuivent plus.  
CÉSKICROIVENT !

Bah ouais, les grands méchants qui veulent leur péter la gueule sont toujours là et les suivent à travers toute la France, avec un temps de retard certes. Mais bon, la Fuego quoi. Comment ratrapper ce véhicule de légende ?

Les deux voyageurs sont donc posés, insouciants, sur la terrasse d'un restaurant situé dans le sud de la France, dans le Var plus précisemment.

« Finalement, mec, on s'en sort pas mal non ? »

« J'avoue, c'était pas trop trop une idée de cons... »

Les cigales chantent, ça sent bon le sud, le Pastis, la mer la chaleur, la garigue et tout le tintouin. C'est cool, y'a une putain de brise qui rafraichit, y'a des jolies filles qui marchent sur la côte, les gens s'amusent…

« Antoine, je voulais tout de même te dire un truc... »

« Ouaip ? »

« Bah, tu sais, avec tout ça, bah on a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de... »

« De ? »

« Bah tu sais... »

« Ah… Oui. Effectivement. »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait prendre un moment pour savoir où on en est dans tout ça ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Bon. Je commence ? »

« Euh, j'imagine, vas y... »

« D'accord. Alors, bon. Comme tu le sais…- »

La serveuse se ramène avec les boissons qu'ils ont commandé quelques minutes auparavant. « Vos boissons messieurs, je peux vous apporter autre chose ? »

« Oui, pourriez vous nous apporter deux cartes ? On va rester manger ici finalement. Merci beaucoup ! » réponds Antoine avec un grand sourire.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! » renvoie la (très mignonne) serveuse, également souriante. Elle leur apporte donc les cartes et touche légèrement la main d'Antoine en lui donnant la sienne. « Oups ! » dit elle avec un sourire gêné. « Excusez moi. »

« Y'a pas de mal ! » réponds Antoine, toujours avec le sourire.

« Je reviens vous voir dans 5 minutes pour prendre vos commandes ? »

« Même deux minutes, partez pas trop loin ! » dit Antoine avec un léger rire.

La serveuse répond également en gloussant « Je ferais gaffe ! »

Toujours en souriant et en secouant la tête genre « Ah-lala les serveuses lel », Antoine se saisit de sa bière et commence à boire. Son regard croise celui de Mathieu, qui semble pas jouasse du tout.

« Bah qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« Oh mais moi rien. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Non mais, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on allait parler de choses importantes, mais flirter avec la bimbo au service semble plus cher à tes yeux alors je vais laisser tomber l'idée. »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Je vais arrêter d'être poli avec les gens parce que tu veux qu'on discute ? On peut discuter juste après qu'elle soit partie non ? »

« Non mais laisse, continue de lui toucher la main en rigolant, passe au niveau supérieur et claque lui les fesses en lui léchant la glotte ! Vas y je te regarde. »

« Oulala… dis moi, tu serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? »

« Jaloux ? » exclame Mathieu avec un rire forcé. « Moi Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi, de toi ? Je te signale que j'emballe plus de filles que toi. »

« C'était le cas avant, mais la roue a tourné on dirait… mais non, je disais jaloux d'elle. »

« T'en a pas marre de dire des conneries ? »

« Rooh, je déconnais c'est bon. »

« Déconne pas trop non plus on risquerait de te perdre ce serait balo. »

« Donc, tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« Merf. Bon bah du coup je voulais te dire que- »

La serveuse redébarque avec un calepin et un stylo prête à prendre la commande.  
« Vous avez choisi ? » demande-t-elle donc avec sa voix d'ange.

« Même pas un tout petit peu. » balance Mathieu avec un ton énervé.

« Vous pouvez peut être nous aider à choisir ? » demande Antoine en souriant.

« Mais bien sûr ! » dit la serveuse en se penchant vers Antoine. « Le plat du jour par exemple est excellent, c'est- ». La serveuse est coupée par Mathieu qui se lève avec sa bière en disant « Je vais faire un tour, tu me commandes la même chose que toi je reviens. »

Antoine regarde la serveuse avant de dire doucement « Il est de mauvaise humeur, faites pas attention. On va prendre deux plats du jour, je vais le chercher je reviens. »

« D'accord d'accord ! »

Il se lève rapidement et va suivre son ami sur la côte, et le trouve assit sur un rocher.

« Bah alors, t'en as pas marre de faire la gueule sans arrêt ? »

« Hmpf. »

« Nan sans déconner, en plus sur la terrasse d'un réstau, c'est pas sérieux. Tu pourrais faire un effort, ça se passait bien nos vacances non ? »

« Mais ça fait depuis des mois que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose et j'y arrive pas ! Et ça me pèse, et j'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi. J'ai envie de te dire ce que j'ai sur la conscience mais je peux pas. On est toujours interrompus. Après en plus j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait buter par les chiures à Bouzel... »

« Woh woh, t'inquiète pas, tu peux me dire maintenant on sera pas interrompus. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Allez, bombarde, je t'écoute. »

« D'accord, alors…- »

QUAND SOUDAIN !  
Non rien du tout.

« …ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te dire ça. Et je sais pas tellement ce que tu vas en penser. J'éspère juste qu'on pourra continuer à être potes quelque soit ta réaction... »

« Mais bombarde mon coco. »

« Je... »

« Tu… ? »

« J'ai... »

« Tu as… ? »

« C'est... »

« La grosse bite à dudule ? »

« ANTOINE ! »

« Mais crache ton morceau bordel de dieu, tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre d'essayer de deviner la fin de tes phrases ? »

« Bon. Ok. »

« Allez, merde, j'ai faim moi. »

« C'est moi qui ai effacé ta partie de Pokémon. Je sais que tu as accusé Charles, et que j'ai laissé faire, et que du coup tu l'as balancé dans la piscine gonflable pour te venger et depuis il a ce traumatisme… C'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes engueulés et qu'on revoit plus Charles… Je suis désolé ! »

« Ptain de merde… tu te moques de moi là ? »

« Je suis désolé Antoine... »

« Mais sans rire c'est ça que tu gardais sur ta conscience tout ce temps et c'est pour ça que tu me chies une pendule depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais t'es complètement con ! Je savais très bien que c'était pas Charles. Si on voit plus Charles c'est pas parcequ'on s'est engueulés ou qu'il a effacé ma partie de Pokémon ! Déjà si j'ai jeté Charles dans la piscine c'est parcequ'il a pété sur mon coussin. Ensuite si on voit plus Charles c'est parcequ'il est marié et qu'il a un boulot, et pas nous. Et finalement, je te signale que t'as nommé le dresseur MAT. »

« Oh. »

« Voilà. »

« Du coup je me sens con. »

« Tu peux, allez on va bouffer ? »

« Ouais, j'ai la dalle ! »

Après tant de drames et de révélations, c'est le coeur léger que les deux comparses se magnent le derche jusqu'à leur table, parce que comme Mathieu l'a si bien dit, il a la dalle.  
Une fois assis à leur table les deux cons se regardent et se mettent à boire leur bière.  
Quand soudain… ils finissent leur bière. Alors ils en commandent deux autres.  
Puis leurs plats arrivent. Ils se remplissent donc de bière et de barbaque pendant toute la soirée, pendant qu'Antoine flirte avec la serveuse (parce que oui les enfants c'est du flirt, pas juste de la politesse, l'Antoine à envie de se faire sabrer le champagne par une jolie jeune fille, et comment lui en vouloir?).

C'est finalement Mathieu qui se tape la gonzesse.

Je déconne personne se tape la gonzesse c'est deux branlos de merde, ils se ridiculisent en essayant de payer avec des billets de monopoly, parcequ'ils les avaient rangés dans leur poche parcequ'ils sont cons. Mathieu ensuite en vient à dégueuler son alcool sur les pieds de la serveuse, à la suite de quoi Antoine tente de nettoyer les dégats avec ce qu'il croyait être une serviette mais était en fait une partie du tailleur de la jeune fille qu'il avait déchiré en essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose de consistant.

Ils étaient ronds comme des boules, et ne pouvaient décemment pas conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel, ils ont donc décidé de dormir dans la Fuego. Après avoir payé les dégats et s'être faits dégager du réstau à coup de pompes dans l'oignon.

Une nuit approximative plus tard, le regret s'installe.  
Bah ouais, complètement bourrés à dormir dans la Fuego pleine de sacs et de déchets du trajet (bouteilles, emballage de bouffe et j'en passe), le réveil est forcémment pas glorieux.  
Antoine sort en titubant pour aller se rincer la gueule avec une bouteille d'eau et revient vers la Fuego pour constater que Mathieu n'est pas là et que donc il a fait un câlin à un sac de sport.  
Le fait que sa virilité soit intacte (ou au moins aussi faible qu'avant cette nuit là) mis à part, le fait que Mathieu soit pas là le fait un peu chier parce que c'est lui qui sait où sont les sandwiches, et les chercher lui casse les couilles.

Il part donc à la recherche du déserteur en longeant la côte.

Après quelques minutes de marche il finit par se dire qu'il est pas parti par là, et il a bien fait, parce que Mathieu est en fait parti de l'autre côté.

Donc Antoine finit par retourner à la Fuego pour constater que Mathieu est de retour, allongé sur le capot, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez regardant la mer scintiller.  
Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une clope à la bouche. Merde.

« Mathieu ? » demande Antoine, encore un peu déglingué de la veille, avec une voix faible.

Pas de réponse. Il semble endormi, avec une clope à la bouche. C'est pas sain ça, il va se cramer les lèvres le con.

« Mathieu ? » réitère Antoine un peu plus fort, et en se rapprochant.

« Oh, c'est toi. » réponds Mathieu avec une voix cassée.

« Ouf, c'est bien toi, pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était... »

« Que c'était qui couilles-molles ? » réponds le Patron en se retournant vers Antoine.

« Merde. »

Merde.

« C'est le cas de le dire ma petite poulette. J'ai l'impression qu'on a été coupés la dernière fois… Enfin j'ai l'impression plutôt que t'as raccroché si on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

« Écoute mec... » réponds Antoine légèrement apeuré, « J'ai rien contre toi, la dernière fois t'as agit comme le dernier des salopards et j'étais dans un moment de panique. Je m'excuse pour la beigne que je t'ai filé mais... » pendant l'excuse le Patron se lève et se met à tourner autour d'Antoine « … mais je pense que tu peux avouer que tu es un peu fautif également, que t'aurais pu un peu mieux analyser la situation. Du coup je propose qu'on se fasse un nouveau départ t'en penses quoi ? »

Le Patron met une claque sur les fesses à Antoine.

« C'est mignon quand t'essayes de parler Charlotte. Pourquoi est ce que je devrais oublier le fait que m'a collé une beigne ? Je pense que pour qu'on fasse un nouveau départ, comme tu dis, faudrait que je t'en colles une aussi non ? Tu sais, _œil pour œil, dent pour dent _? »

« Mouais, je pense que c'est un peu une façon bourrine de voir les choses mais tu as peut- »

Antoine est coupé dans sa prise de parole par un énorme coup de poing qui lui part directement dans la gueule, le faisant tomber sur le sol.  
Il secoue sa tête comme pour se débarasser de la douleur mais voit que ça sert à rien et donc finit par gueuler : « AH MAIS PUTAIN MAIS T'ES TROP CON, PREVIENS AU MOINS ! »

« Les insultes déjà ? C'pas gentil ça ma mignonne. Je t'ai insulté moi ? »

« TU VIENS DE ME COLLER UNE BEIGNE ! »

« Bah ça c'était pour ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois, fait pas comme si t'avais pas compris ! »

Antoine se masse la machoîre et s'essuie le sang qui coule de sa bouche. Il se relève lentement.

« C'est bon, j'ai pas frappé fort non plus, tu vas survivre je pense. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là bande de glandus ? Vous avez plus de problèmes avec les débiles fan de bagarre ? »

« Bien sûr que si on a toujours des problèmes avec eux. »

« Comment est ce que je pourrais savoir ? Vous avez l'air de la prendre plutôt cool à vous mettre une caisse en bord de mer. »

« On va dire qu'ils mettent assez de temps à nous trouver pour qu'on puisse _la prendre cool_ comme tu dis si bien. »

« Attends attends Caroline… Tu veux dire que vous êtes en train de fuir là ? »

« On évite le combat direct. Si on croise des types on va pas leur offrir des fleurs... »

« Non mais c'est pas normal ça. Vous pouvez pas fuir ! Sans déconner, faut aller au contact les tarlouzes ! Faut sentir la chaleur du combat ! Faut se prendre des coups, flipper pour sa vie, se demander si on va s'en sortir, faire pleurer des types en les torturant, en enculer deux trois pour se vider et, le grand classique, défoncer des crânes au fusil à pompe ! »

« C'est ta philosophie, Mathieu et moi on en a une autre. » réponds Antoine en se machant toujours la machoîre.

« Mathieu, on s'en fiche de Mathieu ! C'est moi ton meilleur pote maintenant pas vrai ? Allez, je veux voir un beau sourire ! Bélinda ! Un sourire ! »

« Je m'appelle Antoine. Pas Bélinda, Caroline ou je ne sais quel autre nom de fille. Et non, je ne m'en fiche pas de Mathieu, c'est mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que t'arrêtes de t'incruster. »

« Roooh, m'incruster direct. Qui te dis que c'est pas lui qui m'a invité ? Ptet qu'il voulait qu'on fasse la paix, tu crois pas Sabrina ? »

« Antoine. Pas Sabrina. Et non, j'en doute, vu ce qu'il pense de toi. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il pense de moi ? »

« Bah, il pense la même chose que moi, t'es un gros taré dangereux, et un insupportable connard. »

« Tant de gentils mots. Mais je suis sexy alors ça passe non ? »

« J'en sais rien, là tu ressembles à Mathieu. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. Mais les lunettes c'est déjà plus classe. Allez quoi, tu m'acceptes pas comme je suis mon petit chou à la crème ? »

« Quand est ce que tu te barres en fait ? »

« Je t'ai dit, je suis ton nouveau meilleur ami ! Je m'en vais plus maintenant. Peut être qu'on va finir plus que des amis même ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai envie de planter l'épée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire et non merci je mange pas de ce pain là. »

« Moi non plus, mais je fais exception pour des fesses aussi fermes que les tiennes ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est le programme ? Tu te choppes une paire de couilles et on va dézinguer des types ? Ou alors on se trouve quelques filles dans la rue et on se les emmène dans la bagnole là, on rabat les sièges et tout… on fait ça bien ! »

« Quoi, c'est le coup des couilles qui t'as vexé ? »

« Mec, si tu coopères pas un peu ça va vite me gonfler. »

« Et moi donc. Tire toi, pour la dernière fois, barre toi, retourne dans ta dimension ou j'sais pas quoi là, et fout moi la paix. »

« Tu sais… J'aime pas bien la façon que t'as de me parler. »

« C'est con hein ? Je vais pas te lécher les boules alors que tu viens de me mettre une patate. »

« Bah voyons mon colon. Faudrait voir à changer de disque ! »

« Je suis d'accord. Barre toi. »

Le patron jette sa première clope dans l'eau et s'en allume une autre. Il retourne s'asseoir sur la Fuego et Antoine remarque qu'il possède un flingue à sa ceinture. Meeeerde.

« Le souci là, c'est que j'en ai pas envie. J'ai juste envie de me branler, boire un coup et buter des gens. Les grands trois quoi. Tu veux pas m'aider pour le 1, le 2 et le 3 ? Surtout le 1. »

« Va te faire mettre. »

« Tant de négativité. Bon, je m'en vais du coup. Je vais trouver une gamine qui sera prête à faire ça contre quelques euros ou la promesse de pas mourir. »

« Espèce d'enculé, tu bouges pas d'ici. Je te signale que t'es dans le corps de Mathieu. »

« Ouais, on y est un peu à l'étroit, pas assez de muscle. »

« Du coup tu restes là, enfin le corps en tout cas, et tu laisses revenir Mathieu. »

« Laisse Mathieu là ou il est ! Il était totalement bourré, j'ai vu ça alors j'suis venu prendre le relai, pour que le fun s'arrête pas quoi ! »

« Pour la dernière fois veux tu bien t'en aller ? »

« Yep ! »

Le patron descends de la Fuego et se tire vers la rue d'un pas rapide.  
Antoine accelère pour le ratrapper et le retiens par l'épaule.

« Tu me retouches je te descends coco. »

« Tu vas nulle part gros connard. »

« Lâche moi maintenant ou je te descends. »

« Tu crois que t'es le seul armé ? » réponds Antoine en montrant son flingue.

« Je t'aurais prévenue Mireille. »

D'un geste brusque de l'épaule le Patron se dégage et se retourne pour attraper son pistoler et le brandir sur le front d'Antoine qui fait de même.

« Je crois qu'on est dans la merde du coup tu penses pas ? _Patron _? »

« Non, je pense pas. Parce que y'a un seul avantage à être dans le corps de ton cher Mathieu, et c'est que t'oseras jamais m'exploser la cervelle, petite bite. »

« Je pourrais. »

« Et mon cul dans une salade de fraise aussi. Tu me prends pour une papillotte de couilles servie sous cloche ? Tu oseras jamais le buter, même si c'est moi dedans. C'est ton meilleur amiiiii ouuuu tu l'aimes tout beaucoup, c'est un peu à gerber mais du coup ça va à mon avantage. Tu baisses ton flingue, tu arrêtes de m'insulter, et tu me laisses faire ce que je veux, sinon je t'exploses ta caboche de merde. »

Antoine baisse son flingue. Voyant ça, le patron fait de même.

« Voilà qui est raisonnable bébé love. Allez, t'en fait pas, tu le reverras ton amoureux. »

Le patron se met à rigoler et ajoute « Si tu lui suces la bite dit lui de m'appeller pour que je prenne le relai au bon moment. »

Sur ces mots Antoine tente de lui décocher un coup de poing que le Patron bloque sans difficulté d'une main. Serrant très fort, le Patron finit par mettre Antoine à genoux, et l'aide à tomber sur le sol en lui mettant un coup de genou sur le côté de la jambe.

« C'est le petit coup de trop ma mignonne. Dit au revoir. »

Le Patron récupère son flingue et le braque sur le front d'Antoine.

« Un dernier mot avant que je repeigne le sol avec ta cervelle ? »

« Tu vas me tuer juste pour ça ? »

« Je suis un taré dangereux après tout, non ? »

« Ouaip. Mais je te pensais pas aussi susceptible. » réponds Antoine tremblant.

« Eh bah visiblement je le suis. »

Sur ce le Patron esquisse un sourire et appuie sur la gâchette.


	7. Partie 7

Avant de lire le dernier chapitre de cette chose, je tenais à vous dire un ptit truc vous qui vous amusez à lire.  
J'ai plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour continuer cette histoire.

Peut être que je finirai par le trouver, mais de toutes façons cette histoire n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu de faire.  
Ça a été fait sur un coup de tête (un peu sous la menace aussi), et continué par de l'ennui couplé à l'envie d'écrire des conneries.  
Il semblerait que ç'ait fonctionné, le pourquoi m'échappe encore un peu, mais tant que ça fait rire les gens autant continuer, pas vrai ?

Malheureusement, les évènements me poussent à stopper, ou du moins mettre en stand by tout ça.  
Ce qui fait qu'ici se trouve une fin "non-officielle", si je puis dire, qui pourra être modifiée.  
Ne soyez pas trop méchants. Je veux juste, au cas ou je n'aurais pas le temps de continuer à écrire ce machin, avoir une fin.

Vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier, c'est très court et le ton change, mais c'est de toutes façons plus ou moins ce que j'avais en tête pour finir, et j'éspèrais que cette idée finirait par évoluer, mais contraint par le temps...

Pour contrebalancer le serieux de cette courte fin, j'ai donc utilisé du Brassens.

C'est joyeux du Brassens, non ?

Bon tant pis.

J'remercie tout de même ceux qui ont apprécié tout ce bordel insensé, et m'excuse auprès de ceux qui aurait voulu voir tout ça continuer.

Bises,

À la prochaine !

* * *

Miserere mei, Deus

Partie 7

Le fantôme

_C'était tremblant, c'était troublant._

Mathieu assiste à la scène et ne peut rien faire d'autre que crier sans qu'un son ne sorte.  
La bouche ouverte, la gorge rouge, la supplique puissante mais malgré tout muette n'a pour effet que de le faire pleurer.

Les larmes coulent le long des joues, et l'action se déroule au ralenti.  
Le patron est un enfoiré, c'est pas nouveau, mais là c'est d'Antoine dont il s'agit.  
Foutu Patron…

_Je suis un p'tit poucet perdu_  
_Un pauvre fantôme en déroute_

Les souvenirs fusent et partent en vrille, Mathieu se fiche des souvenirs. Ils déferlent sans s'arrêter comme pour lui rappeler le pourquoi de son amitié, mais tout ça c'est du flan. Il sait le pourquoi de l'amour qu'il porte envers son ami, et le voir souffrir... le voir mourir est au dessus de ses forces.

_Plus de trace des feux follets  
Pus de trace des osselets  
Dont j'avais jalonné ma route_

De plus, de la perspective de Mathieu, c'est lui qui presse la gâchette. Il sent son doigt appuyer lentement, il sent ses lèvres sourire. Il sent la gorge rire, il voit la peur sur le visage d'Antoine.

Il voit que lui aussi pleure.  
_  
Et dans ce siècle profane où  
Les gens ne croient plus guère à nous,  
On va crier à l'imposture._

C'est trop tard maintenant.

Un dernier cri qui fait seulement écho dans l'esprit de Mathieu, et Antoine meurt, pour une connerie.  
Une simple histoire d'orgueil, de folie. De la merde.  
Une fin comme ça est indigne d'un individu tel que lui.  
Comment est ce que quelqu'un qu'il aime pouvait se faire abattre dans la rue ?

_" Venez, dis-je en prenant sa main,  
Que je vous montre le chemin,  
Que je vous reconduise at home "_

L'histoire finirait ici

Les yeux plein de larmes, il s'aprète à voir, justement, la fin de l'histoire.

L'explosion retentit et le crâne d'Antoine explose dans une effusion sanglante. Son corps s'effondre sur le sol alors que Mathieu est toujours enfermé, prisonnier des actions du meurtrier.

Le Patron rigole, range son flingue, et part s'éloignant de la Fuego.

L'esprit de Mathieu se vide. Il ne reste plus rien. C'est de sa main que son ami est mort.  
Son meilleur ami.

Son seul ami.

_Mettant le fantôm' sous mon bras,  
Bien enveloppé dans son drap,  
Vers mes pénates je l'emporte !_

L'esprit se vide, il n'a plus la force.  
Il s'efface, petit à petit. Toujours sans mots, sans son, sans musique sans sentiments.

Tout s'efface, lui, sa tristesse, son horreur, et son amour.  
Le Patron ne perdra plus jamais le contrôle.

Mathieu n'est plus qu'un fantôme.

_Au p'tit jour on m'a réveillé,  
On secouait mon oreiller  
Avec un' fougu' plein' de promesses.  
Mais, foin des dédic's de Capoue !  
C'était mon père criant : " Debout !  
Vains dieux, tu vas manquer la messe ! "_


	8. Préquelle

Salut les croquantes et les croquants.

La dernière fois que j'ai posté une bouse c'était y'a pas si longtemps au final.  
Mais on va faire genre ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est quittés.  
Vous m'avez manqué !Wow vous avez même vieilli pour certains, rajeuni pour d'autres, et toi que je pointe du doigt t'as vraiment une sale gueule. Franchement l'acné te réussis pas (mais réussit elle à quiconque ?).

J'étais pas censé avoir le temps d'écrire ce bidule, mais par le biais d'une superbe bourde administrative je n'ai reçu mon contrat qu'aujourd'hui et donc... on se tape des détails en fait.  
L'important (ou le truc qui vous intéresse peut être si vous lisez ça) c'est que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour Miserere mei, Deus.

Il s'agiiiit d'une préquelle (yeh) ! Savamment intitulée « Mais comment qui c'est-il qu'ils se sont mis dans la panade les deux couillons ? », qui vise à expliquer (ou presque) comment qui c'est-il qu'ils se sont mis dans la merde Antoine et Mathieu.

C'est vraiment.. étrange ? Je sais pas, je l'ai pas relue. J'ai écrit un petit bout chaque soir en rentrant du boulot, pas optimal. Vous êtes mon crash test.

Si vous êtes revenus lire ce machin, vous êtes officiellement un peu des gens bizarres aussi. Alors ça devrait passer.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si ça vous plait pas... ce sera pas la mort du ptit cheval.

Des bisous. (tout partout)

(partout.)

* * *

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 8 ? Ou partie 0 ?

Préquelle

« Mais comment qui c'est-il qu'ils se sont mis dans la panade les deux couillons ? »

L'action se déroule pas du tout en 1999, mais un peu avant. Genre 1998. Ou alors si, en 1999 mais avant le 1999 du début. Ok ?  
Et pas dans le Périgord.

« … Tu crois que c'est là ? »

« Yep, je crois bien que c'est là. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on toque ? »

« Bah non, on entre. »

« Ah ouais, comme ça ? »

« C'est un supermarché connard. »

« Oh. »

Les portes coulissent à l'approche des deux débiles.  
Wow.

« Wow. »

This Corrosion par The Sisters of Mercy retentit alors qu'Antoine découvre pour la première fois ce qu'est un supermarché.

« C'est... »

« ...des rayons ! » reprends Mathieu

« … MAGNIFIQUE ! »

« Je reste sur le fait que ce soit des rayons. »

Traversant les... rayons oui merci Mathieu , Antoine a les putain de yeux super brillants genre les étoiles plein les mirettes il pleure presque en voyant des paquets de pâtes en tout genre, du papier toilette avec plusieurs épaisseurs et des coussins confort pour femmes enceintes.  
Il finit son trajet digne des plus grands pèlerins de Leclerc ou Shoppy en arrivant devant un pot de Nutella géant, un objet promotionnel de plusieurs kilogrammes rempli de pâte à tartiner goût choco noisette qui saura épanouir et ravir vos plus jeunes et leur donner l'énergie dont ils ont besoin pour bien commencer leur journée.

Il se retourne vers Mathieu alors que la musique démarre réellement (fini la chorale place à la musique badass) et lui dit « On fait le plein mon con. »

Mathieu le regarde avec un regard tout à fait approbateur, hoche la tête et lui dit avec un accent anglais pathétique « Let's roll baby ».

S'en suit une foultitude de scènes pendant lesquelles les deux abrutis remplissent des caddies et des caddies de choses en tout genre. Bouteilles, gâteaux, jeux de cartes, jambon, pain de mie, et même... et même on s'en branle putain.

Ils arrivent à la caisse avec 9 caddies remplis à ras bord qu'ils poussent les uns contre les autres avec beaucoup de précaution. Une fois les multiples piles précaires arrivées au niveau du tapis la caissière les regarde interloquée et demande : « Vous voulez un sac ? ».

Antoine et Mathieu se regardent et explosent de rire.

Les gens autour se demandent ce qu'il se passe et un type passe avec un bandana rouge autour du cou près du rayon produits du terroir.  
La caissière réitère sa question avec un peu plus de force dans la voix, comme pour parler plus fort.  
« Désirez vous un sac messieurs ? ».

C'est alors que les deux cons se rendent compte que la question est pas du tout drôle alors ils arrêtent de rire. « Oui s'il vous plaît, autant de sac qu'il faut ! » réponds donc Mathieu avec de l'entrain, et les orteils qui dansent.

Après avoir scanné les centaines d'articles la caissière leur annonce le prix.  
On va censurer parce que ça fait mal rien que d'y penser.  
Merde quoi ça se voit que les grandes surfaces elles se foutent un peu de la gueule des gens parce que même au marché de Montluçon je me rappelle que les produits bios ils avaient à peu près le même prix et c'était du coup pas bourré de pesticides. Je suis sûr qu'Antoine et Mathieu s'en rappellent aussi.

« Si peu ? Cool ! On paye en carte bleue ET liquide s'il vous plaît » s'exclame Antoine.

…  
En essayant de sortir son porte feuille de sa poche Antoine se rend compte qu'il n'y a qu'un porte clé Panda et un ticket de métro parisien vieux de 8 mois.

Mathieu entreprends de faire la même chose mais n'y trouve que des clés de scooter, une bouteille d'eau gazeuse d'un litre et demi, un poster de Shakaponk et une plancha à gaz.

Posant sa plancha sur le côté il finit par dire à la caissière « Je crois qu'on a oublié nos portefeuilles. »

La caissière les regarde avec un air qui dit tout. Enfin non qui dit rien parce que c'est un air mais genre elle est pas contente quoi. Elle souffle. D'exaspération. Et en profite pour éteindre les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire. « Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'écrit Antoine avant de se rendre compte qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule.

« Vous allez tout remettre en rayon s'il vous plaît ? » demande la caissière venant tout juste d'avoir 28 ans (bravoooooooo et plein d'autres!) aux deux cons qui ont mal au bide rien que de penser au temps qu'ils vont perdre à faire ça.

Ils finissent par croiser leurs regards au détour d'un rayon fruits et légumes.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » demande Mathieu en poussant 5 caddies.

« Euh... »

« Bah oui ou non ? »

« Je sais pas, moi je pense à acheter un Picsou mag. »

« Ah pas con. »

« Ouais j'ai envie de voir ce que c'est le gadget ce mois ci. »

« Non mais chut, ça te dit on prends le maximum de caddies et on se tire sans payer ? »

« Comme la fois ou... »

« Oui comme la fois ou. »

« ...ou on a volé la tondeuse du vieux Peabody et qu'on est devenus les plus grands braqueurs de l'ouest Américain ? »

« … »

« Non putain on a jamais fait ça. »

« Ah, merde. C'était dans un film alors. »

« Non, non plus. »

« Oh. »

« Non je parle de la fois ou on était au bureau de tabac et que sans faire exprès on avait pris des chewing gum mais on les avait mis dans nos poches et du coup on les a pas payés. Tu te rappelles le rush d'adrénaline de taré qu'on s'était tapé ? »

« Ouais mais attends on était trop dans l'illégalité aussi. »

« Bah imagine ce que ça donnerait avec plusieurs kilos de marchandise volée. »

« Bah encore plus d'illégalité. »

« On est déjà trempés au max. Si jamais ils découvrent qu'on a volé ces chewing gums on part en taule, autant y aller à fond... »

« T'as raison. C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Hmm... »

« Hmmm ? »

« Bah je regarde. »

« Tu regardes quoi ? »

« Bah le plan. »

« Y'a déjà un plan ? »

« _Vous êtes ici »_

_«_Mais c'est le plan du magasin on en à rien à taper ! »

« Ah oui. »

« Alors ? »

« Alooooooors... je propose qu'on lance un premier caddie plein de bouffe, mais celle dont on se fout le plus genre le caddie ou y'a aucun pot de nutella. »

« Ils ont tous au moins un pot de nutella. »

« Alors on en remplis un autre d'endives et de betteraves et on lance sur la caisse. Dans la panique, la caissière sort son flingue et commence à tirer, une balle perdue blesse le vigile à la jambe pendant qu'on est couchés sur le sol pour éviter les balles. Une fois qu'elle se met à recharger, on fonce avec les caddies. La vitesse procurée par le poids des produits nous permet ensuite de juste monter sur un caddie, et rouler jusqu'au parking et ensuite on se tire. »

« C'est... »

« … génial ? »

« Oui. Et après on fera la fête. »

« Yeah ! »

Antoine se place derrière le caddie qu'il s'apprête à lancer dans une course folle. Il pousse et accélère et finit par lâcher le caddie pour mettre le plan à exécution. Le caddie part à fond les bananes, et part s'écraser dans un des rayons, faisant s'écrouler un gros paquet de bouteilles de vin sur le sol, bouteilles qui s'éclatent toutes dans un fracas assourdissant, couvrant l'allée d'une vague d'alcool bordeaux.

« Oups. »

Ouais tu peux dire Oups ouais.

Mathieu regarde la scène et s'écrie « PLAN B ! »

« C'EST QUOI LE PLAN B ? »

« LA MEME CHOSE ! ON CONTINUE LE PLAN, CA VA MARCHEEEeeeeerr » dit Mathieu en partant avec vitesse sur un des caddies (c'est pour ça que sa voix s'affaiblit, on le voit avec cet effet saisissant de majuscule/minuscule).

Antoine fait donc de même et pousse les caddies avant de monter sur celui du milieu en tenant les deux autres avec les bras tendus.

Tous les autres clients regardent la scène, interloqués.

La caissière, voyant l'armada de caddie pilotée par les deux abrutis arrivée à toute berzingue, décide non pas de sortir un flingue et tirer dans tout les sens, mais bien de se cacher derrière sa caisse avec effroi.

Le vigile étant aux chiottes, y'a pas de lézard.

Les caddies continuent de foncer et se rapprochent des portes du magasin telle une armada légendaire, un corps d'infanterie chargeant pour la défense de sa patrie (ou juste casser des gueules).

Les portes n'ayant pas le temps de s'ouvrir les caddies se fracassent sur le plexiglas et les deux abrutis se ramassent la gueule sur le sol.

« Meeeeeerde. »

« CHOPPE LE NUTELLA ON SE TIRE ! » gueule Antoine en se munissant de plusieurs pots avant de partir en courant vers le parking.

Mathieu fait de même en emportant tout de même un pot de terrine de biche, faut pas déconner.

Arrivés sur le parking, les pots dans les bras, ils se retrouvent confrontés à un petit problème.

Y'a les flics.

Bah oui le supermarché est à deux pas d'une caserne et la caissière possède un téléphone. La salooope elle les a vendu ! Alors qu'elle était leur meilleure amie et qu'ils avaient fait tant de choses ensemble, comme de la couture et... ah non en fait elle les connaissait pas et c'était deux débiles vaguement dangereux. Ok elle a bien fait.

Les flics regardent les deux trous du cul avec leurs pots de nutella. Antoine s'arrête, Mathieu fait la même chose, un des policiers annonce : « Posez votre Nutella, et rendez vous, parce que ça devient débile. »

Hm. Il nous faut une musique pour une scène d'action.  
Allez, OST de Naruto – _Turn Over_.  
La musique commence, et Antoine et Mathieu ajustent leurs vestes, et placent un bandeau autour de leur tête. Ils se mettent en position de combat et se mettent à parler en japonais.

« Wareware wa kesshite yaru! Bando wa nomi inu. » s'écrie Mathieu.

« Wareware wa, Nuterra no subete no tsuyo-sa de anata o uchi makasu ni wa, hyōji sa remasu. »

« Watashitachi wa anata no o shiri o kikku shimasu. »

« Hm comment on dit un truc du genre à l'attaque ou à l'assaut ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« ATTAKU ! »

« Ah oui je crois que c'est ça. Toppuōbā! »

« O tearai wa dokodesu ka? »

« Les toilettes sont au fond du parking, sur la gauche » réponds le policier

« Merci. »

« Bisous ! »

ARRIVANT TEL UN DEUS EX MACHINA, JE VOUS LE DONNE EN MILLE, SUR LE SCOOTER DE MATHIEU AVEC UN FLAMBOYANT CASQUE ROSE ET UNE TASSE DE CAFE : CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLES.

Ce bon vieux Charles.

« Des soucis les enfants ? » Demande Charles avec sa classe légendaire, sa voix sexy et sa barbe mal taillée qui lui donne un petit côté Keanu Reeves du dimanche qui saura charmer les ladies.

« CHARLES ! » s'écrient à l'unisson les deux tarlouzes a bandeau fan de Nutella. « OUI ON A BESOIN DE TOI, EMMENE NOUS LOIN ! »

« Je peux pas j'ai envie de pisser »

Charles va pisser.

Il ressort des chiottes en remontant sa braguette et lève la tête pour voir qu'Antoine et Mathieu se barrent sur le scooter.

« HEY ILS ME VOLENT MON SCOOTER »

Mais non c'est celui de Mathieu.

« HEY IL RECUPERE SON SCOOTER »

Voilà.

« Mais comment je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant ? »

Fuh, je vais te téléporter mon bon Charles.

« Tu peux faire ça ? »

Je suis le narrateur, je peux tout faire.

« Merci Narrateur ! »

Chut, prononce pas mon nom personne ne sait que c'est moi.

Bref, désolé Charles j'ai une épopée fantastique à narrer.

« Pas de problème vieux, je t'aime. »

Moi aussi mon vieux Charles, moi aussi.

Les deux partent donc sur le scooter, avec une vitesse telle que les flics n'arriveront jamais à les rattraper. Bon ok ils arrivent péniblement à 80 et les flics les choppent en quelques minutes.  
Ils sont foutus au poste.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que c'était ce délire au supermarché ? »

« ON VOUS DIRA RIEN ON EST LIBRE »

« LIBRE COMME L'OISEAU »

« ON VOUS KICKE »

« Calmez vous les gars, on veut juste comprendre ce que vous foutiez, et ensuite vous faire payer des dommages et intérêts pour pas avoir à vous balancer en taule. »

« ON VOUS PRENDS TOUS A DEUX »

« ON VOUS PINE VOS ZIZIS »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir calmer les deux zigotos. »

« D'accord. Faites entrer l'accusé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ah merde l'émission est pas encore sortie. Faites entrer le poulet sadique bouffeur de boules. »

« Ah oui ok. »

Deux flics entrent avec une cage blindée qu'ils posent sur la table devant les tronches trop vener de Mathieu et son compagnon à la tchouffe toujours aussi peu entretenue.

« Vous voyez ça ? C'est l'arme fatale. »

« Avec Gary Busey et Danny Glover ? » demande Antoine

« T'oublies Mel Gibson » ajoute Mathieu

« Fermez vos bouches à bites. »

« Et vous comptez faire quoi avec votre poulet en cage ? Une soupe ? »

« EH BIEN ce poulet va vous bouffer les couilles. »

« C'est pas un peu extrême pour quelques caddies lancés sur une porte ? »

« A VOUS DE ME LE DIRE »

Antoine et Mathieu répondent en même temps : « Oui, c'est extrême »

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Oui »

« Rien à foutre, ouvrez la cage. »

Les deux flics qui ont apporté le conteneur sécurisé utilisent deux clés pour défaire les verrous, comptent jusqu'à 6 parce que 3 ou 5 c'est trop mainstream, et finissent par tirer les loquets parce que sinon la cage s'ouvre pas non plus. Dedans on peut apercevoir deux yeux rouges et un bec... de poulet. Parce que c'est un poulet. Qui fait cot cot.

Le poulet sort doucement en grognant/cot cotant avec force et rage.

« Grot grot grot grot gros deck » dit le Poulet qui est un fan de trading card games.

Les flics se frottent les mains genre comme si y'avait plus de radiateur, et Antoine et Mathieu flippent leur race parce que bordel ce poulet à les yeux rouges. Et il joue à Magic. On voit pas ça tous les jours (et puis en plus il est censé leur bouffer les couilles, j'vois pas si vous avez une idée du niveau de douleur mais merde, les **couilles** quoi).

Le poulet s'arrête sur la table et se retourne vers les flics qui arrêtent direct de se frotter les mains comme s'ils venaient de se rappeler qu'il fait pas froid.

« Sergent ? »

« Oui le bleu ? »

« C'est normal que le poulet nous regarde en frottant la patte sur la table ? »

« Non le bleu. »

Antoine et Mathieu ne bougent pas d'un pouce pendant que le poulet rue sur les... poulets. Haha.  
Ironique.  
Dans une mêlée bruyante et agitée, la volaille leur picore leur tronche de façon barbare et la flicaille crie et tente de se débattre sans succès. Sortant leurs armes, ils commencent à tirer sur la créature qui évite les tirs et finit par commencer à dévorer les yeux du sergent qui gueule de plus belle.

Les deux interrogés se lèvent lentement et contournent la bataille pour sortir du commissariat.

« C'était zarbi tout ça. » commente Antoine.

« Yup. Il est où mon scooter ? »

Derrière eux se fait entendre une voix vraiment toute pourrie qui se charge de répondre à la question.

« Ne te demandes pas où est ton scooter, mais plutôt où tu es toi... »

« Je suis devant le commissariat. »

« Ah oui. Le scooter est dans le parking. »

« Merci ! »

« De rien. Je m'appelle Eustache. Je peux venir avec vous ? »

Mathieu regarde Antoine comme pour lui demander conseil. Antoine joue avec un fil dépassant de sa veste et en a donc rien à foutre.

« Ouais allez. Qu'est ce que tu glandes ici Eustache ? »

« J'essaye d'amener un peu de mystère en étant bizarre et plein de tocs à la con. » réponds Eustache en clignant de l'œil et en faisant craquer ses doigts. Parce qu'il est plein de tocs. Trop mystérieux.

« D'accord, arrête ça sert à rien. Y'a quelque chose à faire dans cette ville ? »

« Y'a bien le marché, ça vous dit d'aller acheter des légumes ou des vieux bouquins ? »

Mathieu se tourne vers Antoine et finit par l'interpeller pour avoir son attention.

« Antoine t'en dis quoi ? »

« Dans le frigo dans le bac du fond, mais je pense pas qu'elle soit encore bonne. » répond le couillon sans détacher les yeux du fil de sa veste.

« D'accord. Et si j'en veux quand même ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« On va au marché ou pas bon sang de bois ? »

« Si tu veux. J'ai faim. On peux prendre des Nachos ? »

« On est dans un petit village dans le sud de la France, tu penses vraiment qu'on va trouver des Nachos au marché ? »

« Oui. »

« T'es complètement con. »

Eustache finit par les guider jusqu'au petit marché du village, accroché à Antoine pour tenir sur le scooter de Mathieu qui avance péniblement. Après être passés au stand de nachos pour combler le besoin sud-américain d'Antoine, ils finissent par se diriger vers un stand de fruits et légumes.

Toujours sur le scooter merdique, ils crachent de la fumée partout sur les produits d'artisanat, mettant sur les nerfs les exposants. Ils s'approchent d'un type avec des palettes de légumes en tout genre, et s'attardent sur les oignons.

« Bonjour messieurs » dit le vendeur en tentant d'être poli, « je peux vous aider peut être ? »

« C'est normal que vos oignons soient hyper moches ? » demande Antoine avec un air innocent.

« J'vous demande pardon ? »

« Bah j'sais pas, ils sont... violets, rose, rouge, c'bizarre. C'est plein de pesticides non ? »

« C'est des oignons rouges monsieur. »

« Ils ont leurs règles ? »

« Je comprends pas ce que vous désirez monsieur, voulez vous des oignons rouges ? »

Le scooter continue de faire pout-pout, parce que couper le contact ce serait trop d'effort, le pot d'échappement fumant et réchauffant la récolte du bon artisan.

« Non merci. Ils ont vraiment une sale tronche. Et vous aussi, vous devriez faire gaffe à votre peau c'est pas beau à voir ! »

« Je travaille sous le soleil ma peau en prends effectivement un coup. »

« Ah bah travaillez à l'ombre alors ! Z'êtes con »

« Monsieur vous pourriez couper le contact de votre scooter s'il vous plaît ? » demande l'agriculteur à Mathieu

« Pardon ? »

« Vous pourriez couper le contact s'il vous plaît ? Vous mettez en danger mes légumes. »

« Oh l'autre avec ses légumes, t'as vu la tronche de tes oignons ? Ils étaient comme ça avant mon scooter... »

« Mais c'est pas possible ça, c'est des oignons rouges, c'est normal qu'ils soient pas blancs ! »

« Jamais vu. C'normal aussi les tomates minuscules ? C'est quoi cette récolte de pédé ? »

« C'est des tomates cerises monsieur. Pourriez vous couper le contact ? »

« Naaaaan, des tomates cerises ? Ça pousse sur quel arbre ? »

« ça pousse pas sur un arbre, c'est des tomates. Le contact s'il vous plaît. »

« Je vais pas vous toucher j'vous connait même pas ! »

« Non mais le contact de votre véhicule, pas me toucher. »

« Je vous entends pas bien au dessus de mon moteur, comment ça je compacte ma pellicule ? »

« Vous cherchez la bagarre c'est ça ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'Antoine et Mathieu se rendent compte que les gens du marché semblent vraiment pas jouasse.

« Mais pas du tout, c'est vous qui cassez les couilles ! »

« J'appelle les gendarmes. »

« Ah vous faites pas trop chier avec ça ils se battent avec un poulet. »

L'agriculteur appelle donc la gendarmerie qui semble avoir réglé le problème de Ricky le poulet mutant (possiblement possédé par le démon). En entendant la déscription d'Antoine et Mathieu, les gendarmes décident de venir les cueillir parce qu'ils sont partis sans faire de bisous. La flicaille ne se fait pas attendre, à croire que le deuil de leur sergent s'est fait rapido. En même temps vu sa gueule j'aurais pas trop pleuré sa mort non plus.  
On dirait bien que c'est une nouvelle scène de baston qui se profile ?  
Comment qu'on va s'articuler ça ?

Mais bien sûr les enfants, en musique !  
Mais comme c'est trop cliché de mettre un truc badass et les faire trop badass et leur faire tabasser des tronches en mode badass eh bien on va faire un truc un peu plus original.  
Une baston en chanson ?  
Allez.

L'air c'est : Brassens – L'hécatombe. (Encore du Brassens, oui, et je vous emmerde)

_Au marché d'une p'tite ville dans l'Var,  
Voulant acheter quelques oignons,  
Poirotaient donc deux connards  
Qu'étaient v'nus chercher la baston.  
A pied, à vélo, en voiture,  
Les gendarmes, mal inspirés,  
Vinrent pour tenter l'aventure  
D'interrompre l'échauffourée'._

_Or, sous tous les cieux sans vergogne,_  
_C'est un usag' bien établi,_  
_Dès qu'il s'agit d'rosser les cognes_  
_Même les cons deviennent nos amis._  
_Ces deux cons, perdant tout' mesure,_  
_Se ruèrent sur les guignols,_  
_Et donnèrent, je vous l'assure,_  
_Une raclée à ces branquignoles._

_En voyant ces deux êtres idiots_  
_Etre à deux doigts de s'faire quicher,_  
_J'ai décidé d'leur faire cadeau_  
_De deux pelles faites d'acier_  
_Avec mon clavier je décide,_  
_D'leur donner plus farouches bras_  
_Car en plus d'être stupides,_  
_Niveau physique c'est vraiment pas ça_

_Dans la panique le ptit à moustache_  
_Mords Mathieu qui pousse donc un cri,_  
_« Il m'a mordu ce trouduc d'Eustache !_  
_Au milieu du bras, mais quel abruti ! »_  
_Tandis qu'Antoine tout en finesse_  
_Explose le crâne d'un des lourdauds_  
_Les autres flics claquent des fesses_  
_Emplis de peur comme pour dire « Bravo »._

_Le temps passe dans la ruelle,_  
_Mais la baston doit continuer,_  
_Et les deux cons frappent de leur pelle_  
_Ceux qui passent à leur portée._  
_Ils tombent, tombent, tombent, tombent,_  
_Et, s'lon l'témoignage des gens,_  
_Il paraît que cett' hécatombe_  
_Fut la plus bell' de tous les temps._

_Jugeant enfin que leurs victimes_  
_Avaient eu leur content de gnons,_  
_Les deux débiles s'veulent magnanimes,_  
_En retournant à leurs oignons,_  
_Mais les flics, à peine si j'ose_  
_Le dire, tellement c'est bas,_  
_Ont fini par mettre la dose:_  
_En leur tapant les parties du bas,_  
_Ont fini par mettre la dose:_  
_En leur tapant, les parties du bas!_

Après s'être pris des coups de tatannes dans les roustons, les deux cons se retrouvent encore une fois au poste.

« Alors alors alors. Alors comme ça on essaye encore de foutre le bordel hein ? » balance le Capitaine de gendarmerie en tournant autour de son collègue.

« Capitaine, vous devriez pas tourner autour des suspects plutôt que moi ? Ça me file la gerbe... »

« Merci le bleu. Je me perds. Dans tes yeux... Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu me pencher vers tes douces lèvres et y déposer le plus romantique des baisers et ensuite... »

« Euh excusez moi, vous devriez pas vous occuper de nous ? » demande Antoine, interrompant le début d'intrigue romantique entre deux flics inconnus.

« Hm. Ah oui. Alors vous... vous étiez bien à deux doigts de tout faire capoter hein... Mais vous pensiez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser nous arrêter alors que notre plan se déroule si bien ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir tout ça... »

Les deux se regardent bizarrement, ne bitant pas un mot de ce qu'il bave.

« …c'était parti à l'initiative du président René Coty, le plus grand président de France. Le projet Ouroboros a été lancé pour tenter de prendre le contrôle total de la France puis de l'Europe pour faire face au quatrième Reich qui se préparait secrètement dans les souterrains de ce qui était l'Allemagne Nazie. »

Toujours rien bité. C'est quoi ces conneries. Ils ont tabassé des gens sur un marché.

« Mais bien évidemment, vous deux étiez toujours dans nos pâtes... d'abord à Saint Etienne, on a cru à une coïncidence... Mais là il n'y a aucun doute. Vous avez été envoyés pour nous détruire. »

« En fait, si je peux en placer une- » tente d'interrompre Mathieu mais sans succès

« Ce qui est dommage c'est que vous n'avez aucune idée de la sortie secrète se trouvant dans la cellule que je vous réserve. Elle a été construite par Christophe Collomb et Ray Charles au 15ème siècle pour faire passer de l'alcool en douce chez Marie Madeleine. Pendant la guerre de Sécession. Si seulement vous saviez qu'en tapant simplement trois fois la pierre blanche le souterrain s'ouvrira et que vous pourrez donc vous enfuir. Mais non ! Hahahahaha. Dans votre baba. Vous croupirez dans ce donjon toute votre vie et je ne vous laisserai sortir que pour aller faire pipi. »

« Mais en fait nous on a rien fait »

« Johnson, emmenez ces deux fouteurs de merde dans la cellule B. Comme bite. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Et préparez moi une communication téléphonique avec monsieur Coty. Dites lui que je dois lui annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Dites lui... que Castor et Pollux ont été sortis du carroussel. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dites lui que j'ai choppé les deux connards. »

« Ah bien monsieur. »

Du coup emportés délicatement (parce que c'est des méchants mais ils sont quand même gentils les méchants, enfin relativement, en gros ils frappent pas pour faire avancer et proposent même de la salade de fruit. Antoine en prends un bol mais elle est pas très bonne, les fruits sont pas ultra juteux, dommage) vers leur cellule, les deux cons attendent 30 secondes que le type s'en aille et tapotent la pierre blanche. Le souterrain s'ouvre et ils l'emprunte pour sortir dans un champ un peu plus loin, à la sortie de la ville.

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On retourne récupérer mon scooter. »

« Oh merde Eustache ! »

« Eustache ? »

« On l'a oublié ! »

« Tant pis, il m'a mordu, je l'emmerde. »

« Ouais en fait je sais même pas qui c'est et je m'en tape. »

« Oui. »

« Bon faut retrouver la route. »

« La route ? Là où on va, on a pas besoin de route. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on y va à pieds. »

« Oh. Mais faut quand même se repérer »

« Ah oui. Bah là ou on va on a besoin d'une route mais on peut marcher à côté quoi, ça va ? »

« Yep ! »

C'est la fin d'après midi, et le soleil est en train de se coucher. Ils marchent dans un champ, côte à côte. _The Power of Love _de Huey Lewis démarre alors qu'ils marchent en rythme. Même si bon, ils ont pas la musique en tête quoi. Juste le hasard. C'est un peu classe quand même.  
Ah non Antoine trébuche et marche dans la merde.

Bon voilà. La musique continue quand même jusqu'à leur arrivée au parking.

« Allez, on enfourche ce bad boy et on se tire. »

« On se tire où ? »

« Hm, où est ce qu'on est jamais allés ? »

« Le Périgord, Clermont-Ferrand. Et la banlieue de paris. »

« Ouais mais on ira jamais dans le Périgord ou Clermont-Ferrand rassure moi. »

« Jamais, c'trop pourri là bas. Et je ne veux plus que tu prononces Clermont ou Ferrand»

Le scooter démarre, et ils partent en trombe avec l'accélération puissante qui les poussent à 20km/h en 12 secondes. Speed.

Ils se tirent dans la nuit, direction Paname.  
Qui sait ce qui va leur arriver ?

Moi.

Et vous.


	9. Partie 7bis

Salut les péteux.

Pour ceux (et surtout celles j'imagine) qui désiraient une suite autre que ce que j'ai proposé dans la partie 7, voici la partie 7 bis, qui ressemble un peu plus à ce que je voulais faire à la base (avant de finir comme dans la partie 7 bien sûr, mais voilà)

Le début va vous paraitre familier, c'est normal les enfants.

J'vous kiffe un peu, mais pas trop.

Plein de bisous. 

* * *

**Miserere mei, Deus**

Partie 7 (bis)

Bifurcation

_C'était tremblant, c'était troublant._

Mathieu assiste à la scène et ne peut rien faire d'autre que crier sans qu'un son ne sorte. (Mais il peut étrangement se curer le nez ? l'esprit est un truc vraiment étrange)

La bouche ouverte, la gorge rouge, la supplique puissante mais malgré tout muette n'a pour effet que de le faire pleurer.

Les larmes coulent le long des joues, et l'action se déroule au ralenti.

Le patron est un enfoiré, c'est pas nouveau, mais là c'est d'Antoine dont il s'agit.  
Foutu Patron…

_Je suis un p'tit poucet perdu_  
_Un pauvre fantôme en déroute_

Les souvenirs fusent et partent en vrille, Mathieu se fiche des souvenirs. Ils déferlent sans s'arrêter comme pour lui rappeler le pourquoi de son amitié, mais tout ça c'est du flan. Il sait le pourquoi de l'amour qu'il porte envers son ami, et le voir souffrir... le voir mourir est au-dessus de ses forces.

_Plus de trace des feux follets  
Pus de trace des osselets  
Dont j'avais jalonné ma route_

De plus, de la perspective de Mathieu, c'est lui qui presse la gâchette. Il sent son doigt appuyer lentement, il sent ses lèvres sourire. Il sent la gorge rire, il voit la peur sur le visage d'Antoine.

Il voit que lui aussi pleure.  
_  
Et dans ce siècle profane où  
Les gens ne croient plus guère à nous,  
On va crier à l'imposture._

C'est trop tard maintenant.

Un dernier cri qui fait seulement écho dans l'esprit de Mathieu, et Antoine meurt, pour une connerie.  
Une simple histoire d'orgueil, de folie. De la merde.  
Une fin comme ça est indigne d'un individu tel que lui.  
Comment est-ce que quelqu'un qu'il aime pouvait se faire abattre dans la rue ?

_" Venez, dis-je en prenant sa main,  
Que je vous montre le chemin,  
Que je vous reconduise at home "_

_L'histoire finirait ici_

Les yeux plein de larmes, il s'apprête à voir, justement, la fin de l'histoire.

Un léger « clic » retentit alors.  
Une pause s'ensuit, et Antoine ouvre enfin les yeux alors que Mathieu reste bouche bée (dans sa tête) pour y voir la tête du Patron avec un énorme sourire. Celui-ci éclate de rire :

« Ah putain mon con tu devrais voir ta TRONCHE bordel de merde. Y'a la sécurité sur le flingue ! Espèce de gros trou du cul va. Et vas-y que ça se met à chialer et à serrer les poings… oh le drame ! »

Antoine reste toujours silencieux et se laisse tomber sur le sol en s'appuyant sur ses mains, comme s'il venait de faire un effort surhumain. Il est essoufflé et tremble un max.

Le Patron continue de rigoler et range son flingue et se dirige vers la Fuego.

« Vous auriez pas un ptit truc à grailler par hasard ? »

Antoine se relève, vire la poussière de son pantalon et avance rapidement vers le Patron en lui gueulant dessus :

« MAIS TU SERAIS PAS UN PEU MALADE GROS CONNARD ? »

« Allez ça repart… »

« Non mais SANS DECONNER quoi, tu te fous de ma gueule ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA FLIPPE QUE JE ME SUIS TAPEE ? »

« On va dire que ça t'apprendras à m'insulter et à me prendre pour une bille. »

« Mais putain t'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tronche. »

Antoine est rouge de colère et se trouve désormais au niveau du visage du Patron qui baisse légèrement ses lunettes pour créer un contact visuel.

« On va s'embrasser là ? Non parce que je dois te prévenir je me suis pas brossé les dents. Alors juste un smack ok ? »

« T'es vraiment un gros connard de merde. »

« Oui bébé. » Il grimpe sur la Fuego d'un petit bond et s'allonge sur le capot. « Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme tu trouves pas ? Un méchant bonhomme dont on est sûrs qu'il a plein de sentiments sous sa carapace de dignité » dit le Patron en faisant un visage tout triste pour se moquer d'Antoine

« Bon. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et pourquoi tu peux pas juste me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ? »

« Tu me fais penser…. A un petit chien. Non sans rire, un petit chien tout fou. On sait pas si tu veux me mordre ou si tu veux grignoter un os à moelle. Tu veux grignoter mon os à moelle ? Ou me mordre, j'aime les deux. »

« Tu peux te le foutre au cul ton os à moelle. »

« Oh crois moi j'ai essayé, mais il me manque juste un peu de longueur. Mathieu est petit sur chaque niveau. C'est vraiment pas le pied de contrôler son corps… A part bien sûr pour les bastons, j'ai plus de traction j'suis plus proche du sol, c'est bien ça. Pour baiser aussi. Enfin sauf pour la partie taille, encore une fois. Mais là c'est le talent qui peut s'exprimer ! »

Antoine réponds pas, il en a sa claque de parler avec un tel enfoiré.

« Bah alors, tu réponds plus ma mignonne ? »

« Tu sais quoi mec, si tu comptes rester pour me péter les noyaux, autant qu'on fasse quelque chose de productif. »

« Genre me faire un massage ? »

« Genre aller se trouver une laverie, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais nos vêtements commencent à refouler »

« Je pensais que c'était voulu. Ça m'attire les mecs crades. »

« Ferme ta gueule »

« Continue. Insulte moi en allemand. »

« Je parle pas allemand »

« J'ai appris à parler allemand, y'a longtemps, pour pécho de la blonde en Bavière. Mais figure toi que, crois le ou pas, les allemandes ont toutes les pieds poilus. On dirait des singes. C'est taré ! Je m'en rappelle d'une en particulier... elle était naine, allemande bien sûr, et en costume traditionnel bavarois. On était sur le balcon, j'avais deux bouteilles d'alcool dans les mains et elle tenait uniquement grâce à ma- »

« -Charmante histoire, désolé de te couper, garde la suite pour plus tard bien sûr, mais pourrait on bouger ? Parce que j'en ai marre de sentir la poule moisie. »

« La poule moisie, ça me rappelle mes vacances en corèze ça. J'étais avec ce petit travlo nommé Chico... »

Le Patron raconte son histoire à Antoine pendant que les deux cherchent une laverie avec un sac de linge sale, histoire que je n'écrirai pas ici parcequ'elle est vraiment dégueu. Sans rire.

« - et il était totalement attaché au lustre, sans déconner j'avais jamais vu un travlo aussi souple ! Sa bouche était pleine de - »

Non. Juste non.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à marcher, l'histoire du Patron n'est toujours pas finie, mais peu importe puisqu'ils arrivent enfin devant une laverie.

« - et là je déroule entièrement le reste du- oh on est arrivés déjà, c'est fou ce qu'on voit pas le temps passer quand on s'amuse ! »

Antoine, totalement dégoûté par ce qu'il vient d'entendre n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot, et s'engage dans le bâtiment comme pour fuir l'histoire horrible que venait de lui raconter l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Dans la laverie une radio dispense une musique qui risque bien d'aider Antoine à se détendre.

Il fouille sa poche pour y trouver de quoi acheter de la lessive et en sort un ticket pour le parc asterix. Les larmes montent. Souvenirs...

« Eh bah alors, c'est ça une laverie ? Chiée de merde, c'est vraiment NAZE ! Je pensais que y'aurais genre des meufs à poil et des mecs torse-nu qui viendraient avec de quoi nous asperger et ensuite on se roulerait dans la mousse ensemble... Comme pour l'enterrement de ma mère. »

Sans dire un mot, le chevelu répartit sa lessive entre plusieurs machines et les lance toutes, affichant une heure de lavage.

« T'es pas très bavarde Betty Boop. Me dis quand même pas que t'aime pas quand je te parle ? »

« Putain, je sais pas comment m'exprimer avec toi... euh.. comment tu t'appelles en fait ? »

« Confidentiel. Donc tu veux pas me parler ? »

« Tout juste. Je te le gueule depuis que t'es revenu m'emmerder. »

« Ah. Bon. Je pensais que tu déconnais ma pupute. Je pensais que toi et moi c'était du solide, comme au vietnam. Avec Jonnhy mon pote de baraquement, on avait tatoué le nom de l'autre sur la fesse gauche... un lien puissant. On s'enculait aussi. »

« Mais juste arrête de parler, tout le temps sans arrêt, ferme là, sans rire, c'est lourd. Je peux pas te blairer je veux que Mathieu revienne, s'il te plaît, tu peux pas aller violer des putes dans ton monde à toi ? Et me lâcher enfin la grappe ? »

« Bon. Si telle est ta volonté. Je suppose que quand quelqu'un nous demande d'aller violer des putes on peut pas vraiment dire non. »

« Voilà. »

« J'en baiserai une pour toi. Je ferais bien gaffe que ce soit un mec. »

« Merci, barre toi. »

« Bisous. »

Le Patron s'apprête à ranger ses lunettes lorsque la baie vitrée de la laverie explose sous le coup d'une multitude de tirs venant de la rue.  
Les connards sont arrivés !  
Antoine et le Patron se cachent tous les deux chacun derrière une machine à laver et sorte leur arme, vérifient qu'elles soient bien chargées et jettent un rapide coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre.

« En fin de compte si tu pouvais rester quelques minutes... » dit Antoine au Patron alors que les tirs transforment le mur de placo en confettis.

« Je savais que tu m'aimais au fond de toi. Fait péter ton flingue. »

« Mais.. »

« Tu veux que j'te sorte de la merde ? Fait péter ton flingue merde ! »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Les tirs ne semblent pas vouloir s'interrompre et Antoine d'un geste rapide fait glisser son pistolet sur le carrelage, atteignant l'arrière de la machine à laver du Patron.

« Merci bébé. »

Le Patron ajuste ses lunettes, sort une clope et l'allume.  
Il prends bien 30 secondes pour fumer, tranquillou, pendant ce temps Antoine se protège la tête et en particulier les oreilles et ne semble pas du tout serein contrairement à son camarade.

Le début de Mother par Danzig se fait entendre à la radio.  
Le Patron esquisse un sourire, tends l'oreille et semble attendre quelque chose.  
Hochant la tête, il compte. Il compte quoi ?

Les tirs continuent de fuser. Il continue de compter.  
Il arrête enfin de hocher la tête et se lève d'un coup, les tirs s'arrêtent en même temps, les connards doivent recharger.

_Tell your children not to walk my way  
Tell your children not to hear my words_

_What they mean, what they say_

L'action se déroule au ralenti. Le Patron fait face à une vingtaine d'hommes armés armé de deux pistolets. Il ajuste sa veste révélant deux mitrailleuses légères et assez de chargeurs pour armer une division de l'armée de terre.  
Son grand manteau se rabat derrière dans un ample mouvement qui déchire la classe.

_Can you keep them in the dark for life  
Can you hide them from the waiting world_

Les soldats contre qui il se présente restent immobiles et tentent de recharger leurs armes, visiblement abasourdis par le choix de l'homme à lunettes de se donner à eux avec tant de facilité.

Le Patron marmonne les paroles de la chanson alors qu'elle blaste avec plus d'intensité au travers des hauts parleurs de la laverie.

« Gonna take your daughter out tonight... Gonna show her my world... »

Son sourire s'accentue, il presse ses doigts sur les gâchettes pendant qu'Antoine reste caché, ne voyant que le Patron tirer avec un calme qui dépasse l'entendement.

_Not about to see your light  
But if you want to find hell with me_

_« _I can show you what it's like, till you're bleeding »

Chaque tir atteint sa cible, les crânes explosent, le sang fuse, sous le choc des projectiles les protections s'écrasent et les soldats s'effondrent. Lâchant leurs armes, criant et s'affolant de la facilité avec laquelle il les descends les un après les autres.

Ils se remettent à tirer et le Patron effectue une roulade sur le côté, en profite pour recharger rapidement. Il range son pistolet dans sa ceinture et fait glisser le prêt d'Antoine vers là ou le chevelu se cache.

Le Patron toujours pétant la classe se saisit des deux mitrailleuses, les arme d'un mouvement rapide et place son doigt sur les gâchettes.

_Tell your children not to hold my hand_

_Tell your children not to understand_

Il se relève alors que les tirs continuent de fuser sur l'obstacle derrière lequel il s'était planqué. Tirant des deux mitrailleuses à la fois il termine de briser le peu de verre qui se trouvait en travers de lui et du peloton de connards. Dézinguant tout ce qui passe devant ses yeux, il se rapproche petit à petit de la pile de cadavre qu'il a dressé devant la laverie et dans la rue pourtant si calme quelques minutes auparavant.

La foule de soldat qui se trouvait là en est réduite à un jeune qui a lâché son arme et lève les mains en l'air, et deux autres blessés sur le sol, gémissant et appelant à l'aide.

Il range les mitrailleuses, et ressort son calibre.

« Alors maintenant on arrête les conneries les couillettes. Toi ! » il pointe un des blessés avec son flingue. « Tu me dis tout de suite qui vous envoie aux trousses des deux abrutis et tu me dis où je peux le trouver, sinon au lieu de ton épaule c'est tes couilles que je bousille. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Ah, ça ça coûte plus qu'une paire de boules. » réponds le Patron avant d'exécuter le soldat d'une balle dans la tête.

Le jeune soldat semble encore plus apeuré et recule progressivement pour essayer de s'enfuir. Le Patron, sans le regarder, le menace de son arme et lui dit « Si tu bouges de là mon coco je te dézingue. T'as une chance de t'en sortir si tu bouges pas d'un pouce et que tu fermes ta gueule. J'espère pour toi que ton pote là avec la jambe trouée va pouvoir me donner des infos sinon c'est de toi que j'vais devoir les tirer. »

Le jeune soldat ne bouge plus, tremblant.

« Alors, t'as bien entendu ma question je pense, mais je vais répeter au cas ou. Qui sont les enflures qui vous envoient et où est ce que je peux les trouver ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre. Comme si tu pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit de toutes façons, ils vont vous buter quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Mauvaise répoooonse. » dit le Patron en souriant alors qu'il place le canon de son arme sur le genou intact de sa victime et qu'il presse la gâchette. Le soldat pousse un cri alors que sa rotule explose émettant un son dégueulasse et giclant du sang de partout.

« Je dois répéter ? Tu veux que je fasse une salade avec tes pruneaux ? Ou peut être que je t'arrache les yeux et te les fasse bouffer ? Ou peut être tu veux que je t'encule tout en te flinguant les extrémités à chaque fois qu'un son s'échappe de ta bouche ? JE VEUX UNE REPONSE GROSSE TARLOUZE »

« J'EN SAIS RIEN, OK ? ET SI JE SAVAIS JE TE DIRAIS PAS ESPECE DE TANTE. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PUTAIN. »

« Je te laisse une dernière chance »

En disant ça le Patron explose les testicules du soldat d'un tir à bout portant. Ce dernier crie de plus belle.

« ESPECE D'ENFLURE PUTAIN, ESPECE DE PUTE. »

« JE SAIS QUE TU MENS SALOPE, TU ME REPONDS SINON JE TE FLINGUE ET JE M'ATTAQUE AU JEUNOT LA BAS. »

« FLINGUE MOI ALORS. »

« Hmm. Non. Non au final non. »

Méticuleusement, le Patron place son canon sur chacune des articulations du soldat et procède à une destruction systématique de celles-ci. A chaque tir le soldat convulse et hurle de douleur pendant que le jeune soldat dans son coin se met à pleurer.

« Tu bougeras pas d'ici comme ça, et tu vas crever bieeeen lentement. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ESPECE DE SALOPARD PUTAIIIIIIIIN »

« Non par contre tu ferme ta gueule s'il te plaît, je vais parler avec notre ami le pleurnichard. »

Plaçant son canon dans la bouche du soldat, il lui tire sur la langue et lui troue le côté du visage.

« Voilà. »

L'homme à lunettes de soleil se relève et se dirige calmement, en rechargeant son arme, vers le jeune homme terrifié.

« Je t'explique vite fait ce qu'il va se passer. T'as l'air d'une bleusaille toi. Je suis pas con, je sais bien qu'on dit pas aux bleusailles tous les détails d'une opération, contrairement à ce que ton pote le nouvellement castré et estropié savait. Alors ce que tu vas faire, c'est que tu vas retourner voir ton supérieur dans votre QG pourri, tu vas lui expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, et tu vas même lui transmettre un petit message. Hoche la tête si tu es ok. »

Tremblant énormément, le gamin hoche la tête plusieurs fois.

« Bien. Donc, tu vas leur dire que soit ils lâchent l'affaire avec Antoine et Mathieu, et on oublie tout, soit maintenant au lieu de chasser Antoine et Mathieu ils vont se faire chasser par moi. Et tu leur décrit bien tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ici hein ? »

Le gamin hoche encore la tête.

« Bien. Tu leur explique aussi que s'ils s'avèrent qu'ils veulent tenter leur chance au fait d'être chassé par Le Patron, ils ont intérêt à bien jouer leur coup. Si je les choppe, je ferait bien gaffe à leur insérer une demi tonne d'explosif dans leur cul, je leur couperait les membres et leur flinguerai les os, et ne ferait tout péter que quand ils seront sur le point de s'évanouir à cause de la douleur que je vais leur infliger. C'est clair ? »

Le gamin hoche la tête de plus belle et les larmes partent dans tous les sens.

« Allez, va champion. Oublie pas, dis leur bien qu'ils vont douiller leur mère ! Raconte leur ! Dis leur qui je suis ! Le Patron ! Allez va-t-en avant que je change d'avis et que je décide de te baiser, te buter et d'aller leur passer le message moi même. »

Il se lève précipitamment, manquant de se péter la gueule et part en courant vers la sortie de la ville.

« Antoine chou ? »

« Eh beh putain. » réponds Antoine en sortant de sa cachette. « T'y vas pas avec le dos d'la main morte. »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je kiffe buter des gens mon salaud. »

« Oh je commence à avoir une petite idée. Merci. »

« Mais pas de problème Antoinette. »

« Pas très recherché... »

« Tiffany ? »

« Mieux. »

« Pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à carrer. »

« Non bien sûr. »

« Tu veux m'aider à nettoyer tout ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était une blague. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se tirer. »

« Yep. »

Quittant les lieux du crime juste avant que les flics ne débarquent, les deux comparses se dirigent vers la Fuego garée à 15 minutes d'ici.

« Bon, faudra que j'explique tout ça à Mathieu moi... »

« Oh t'inquiète il a tout vu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, ouais, Mathieu voit tout ce que je fais, et vice versa, on partage ça comme connexion, c'est plutôt cool, je peux le voir quand il se bran »

« Je veux pas savoir en fait. »

« Du coup il a tout vu, il a vu que t'étais une fiotte et il a vu que j'étais ultra badass. »

« Pour changer. »

« Exactement Leïla, tu choppes le truc ! C'est bien. Bon allez, fais moi un bisou, j'vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Ah tu t'en vas ? »

« Quoi maintenant tu veux que je reste ? »

« Oh, grand dieu non. »

« Voilà. Je violerai une pute en ton honneur. »

« Trop sympa. »

« Mais pas de problème mon lapin. »

Le Patron retire ses lunettes et les range dans le compartiment dédié de la ceinture de Mathieu.

Un clignement d'yeux, et Mathieu est de retour.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ANTOINE ! »

Il se jette sur Antoine et le prends dans ses bras.

« Wow, mec, stop, homo barrier »

« Rien à foutre, j'ai cru que cet abruti allait te buter. Je l'ai vu en fait te buter. C'était bizarre, et en fait t'étais pas mort. J'écoutais du Brassens et tout je croyais que »

« T'écoutais du Brassens ? »

« Ouais en fait dans la tête du Patron y'a de la musique. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, difficile à expliquer. »

« Oh ça à l'air. »

« Mec, on se tire par contre parce que les flics vont nous trouver j'pense. »

« Yep, direction ? »

« Direction Bouzel. »

« Bouzel sans déconner ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose là bas qui nous dira où sont les salauds. »

« Ah parce que toi aussi tu veux aller leur péter la gueule ? T'es pas dingue ? »

« Pas moi, Le Patron, moi je peux pas faire ça t'es fou. »

« Ouais enfin je te rappelle qu'il est fou également et que s'il se fait buter c'est toi qui trinque. »

« Il peut pas se faire buter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est entraîné, ces petzouilles peuvent pas grand chose contre lui, t'as bien vu. »

« Là c'était des petzouilles mais là bas ce sera peut être moins des petzouilles. »

« T'inquiète. Ça va passer. En plus je pense que quelqu'un va pouvoir nous aider. »

« Hm, je crois deviner. »

« Yep, ce bon vieux Charles. »

Les deux compagnons réunis montent dans la Fuego, font péter le moteur avec force et courage et se tirent de ce patelin, en oubliant leurs vêtements dans les machines à laver.


	10. Partie 8

Miserere mei, Deus

Partie 8

Drive Hard, Drive Fuego

« J'ai rêvé d'un truc bizarre »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Yep »

« Raconte-moi tout bébélove »

« On était chauves.. »

« Ah putain ça commence bien. »

« Et on se baladait en short, pieds nus dans la rue. »

« Ok, on faisait quoi à part se balader ? »

« On dansait en tournant nos épaules uniquement. »

« On tournait nos épaules ? »

« Oui, une fois la droite en avant, une fois la gauche, sans tourner la tête, et en trottinant derrière les gens. »

« Ah. Et les gens avaient peur ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu m'étonnes... »

« Le rêve s'est fini bizarrement aussi. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu te transformes en lézard et tu montes une petite échoppe nommée _Tout ce qui m'aille_ dans laquelle tu vends que des vêtements de maille. Et de la moutarde. »

« Superbe. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi j'ai dû me transformer en lézard pour faire ça ? Je pouvais pas le faire en étant chauve ? »

« Non, et en plus un lézard c'est chauve aussi. »

« Ouais. Dernière fois que tu manges un thon mayo avant de dormir. »

« T'as raison Matou »

« M'appelle pas Matou. »

« Sinon on est encore loin ? »

« Bah, ça dépend loin d'où. Je sais toujours pas si on va à Bouzel ou chez Charles en fait. »

« Et tu crois pas qu'on aurait pu se mettre d'accord avant de faire tous ces kilomètres ? »

« C'est pas grave, pour l'instant c'est dans la même direction. Une fois arrivés proche de.. de... _Clermont Ferrand_... Brr... Là il faudra faire un choix. »

« Certes. Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« J'ai bien envie de voir Charles moi. »

« Tu crois qu'il acceptera de nous revoir ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés c'était quand même sacrément le foutoir. »

« Tu connais Charles, il nous aime trop. »

« Ce bon vieux Charles... »

« Je suis un peu plus sceptique pour ce qui est de sa femme par contre. »

« Ah ça c'est clair que elle si elle pouvait ne plus revoir nos tronches... »

« Je la comprends perso. »

« Idem. »

« Alors, Charles ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que Bouzel. Et puis autant ils nous attendent là bas les autres culs-fourrés. »

« Certes. Tu te rappelles de l'adresse de Charles ? »

« Non, mais je me rappelle de son numéro par contre. »

« Ah parce qu'on va l'appeler maintenant ? »

« Pas on, moi. Toi tu gardes tes yeux sur la route. »

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Charles Sebonvieux, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je vous ferai un café. Bisettes les quequettes._

« Bon bah tant pis pour Charles. Il répond pas, on va directement chez lui. » annonce Antoine, dépité, avant d'ajouter « Mais je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse juste se pointer comme des rosières dans son jardin en faisant déraper la Fuego, avec la musique à fond, faisant éclater les géraniums de sa femme et projetant du gravier dans sa baie vitrée. »

« C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'on va faire mon poupon. »

« Du coup, ETA ? »

« ETA : 2h. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on écoute pendant ces deux heures ? »

« Je propose de mettre une seule musique en boucle pour devenir fous, et comme ça une fois arrivé chez Charles non seulement elle blastera à fond au travers des subwoofers puissants de la Fuego, mais en plus… on la chantera à plein poumons. »

« Mec. »

« Oui ? »

« MEC ! »

« OUI ? »

« IL NOUS FAUT DU DEF LEPPARD »

« MAIS MEC OUI ! »

« MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC ! » crie le con en gros plan

« Mais laquelle ? »

« JE SAIS ! »

« MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC ! »

« Crache ta pastille putain ! »

« Non mais c'est toi qui sais. »

« oh »

Et la majuscule ?

« Oh »

Et le point ?

« Oh. »

C'est mieux pédé.

« Donc ? »

« Donc. Def Leppard. Photograph. »

Antoine se saisit de la cassette de Def Leppard cachée dans un compartiment secret de la Fuego (sous le siège entre la poussière et la poussière), souffle sur la bande, et l'insère délicatement, avec énormément de précaution et d'habileté, dans le poste de l'auto.  
Et oh, magie, c'est direct la bonne chanson.

_Huh !_

« ALLEZ LET'S GO CHEZ CHARLES ! »

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ! »

_I see your face every time I dream  
On every page, every magazine_

« SEAU WAILLE DE SEAU FRIT, SEAU PHARE FROM MI »

« IOURE OLE AIL OUANTE, MAILLE FANTAISIE »

La Fuego continue admirablement sa route sans demander son reste et en séparant le blanc des couleurs.

Son bleu toujours inaltéré et les sons de sa mécanique font tourner les têtes. Au-delà de la musique qui émanait du poste des deux crétins, c'est bien le petit bijou technologique qu'est la Renault Fuego qui attire les regards alors que Mathieu et Antoine traversent villes et villages français, sans passer par Bouzel, pour aller rejoindre Charles.

Sebonvieux Charles. (Oui on disait son nom de famille depuis le début, scoop !)

Après plusieurs heures de conduite acharnée durant lesquelles Mathieu lâche plusieurs fois le volant pour faire de l'air guitar sur le solo de photograph (pendant qu'Antoine mime la batterie, faudrait pas qu'il ait les mains libres pour sécuriser le machin non plus ho), les deux cons entrent enfin en région Poitou-Charentes et se rapprochent avec célérité et plein d'entrain de la demeure de Charles et sa compagne.

Charles et sa femme dont j'ai oublié le nom mais qu'il est possible que j'ai mentionné plus tôt dans l'histoire alors je prendrai pas le risque d'en tenter un autre au cas ou pour éviter les incohérences vivaient dans une petite maison à la sortie d'un village charmant nommé Chassenon. Situé en Charentes et à quelques kilomètres seulement de la ville de Niort, Chassenon le Bourg est placé sur le plateau du limousin. Sujet à un climat océanique humide et frais, Charençon me bourre possède une végétation peu boisée et plutôt occupée par des prés (ce qui est notamment dû a l'espace géologique du plateau du limousin qui est à chier).  
Chasse-mon-con l'amour est bien sûr un endroit super cool pour s'installer et c'est pour ça que Charles a décidé d'y construire sa baraque.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Massecon l'boulgour a des origines gallo romaines et on en à rien à foutre.

Les deux cons arrivent à fond en Fuego et choppent enfin la grosse baraque cossue de ce bon vieux Charles Sebonvieux dans leur champ de vision.

« Je crois qu'on est arrivé mon con. »

« SEUTCHE EUH WOUMANE IOU GOTE STAÏÏÏL »

La musique continue pendant qu'Antoine continue de gueuler les paroles à plein poumons.

_You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in mystery_

_So wild_

« SEAU FRIT »

_So far from me_

_« _IOUROLE AIL OUANTE MAILLE FANTAISSIIIIIIIE »

_Oh, Look what you've done to this rock n roll clown  
Oh Oh look what you've done_

« PHOOTOOOOOOGRAAAAAAAAPH »

Le solo éclate enfin alors que Mathieu sans se poser de question décide de lâcher le volant alors que la Fuego part à plein régime dans le jardin pourtant si bien entretenu de Charles et sa femme.

Le véhicule lancé tel un boulet de canon arrache tout ce qui lui passe devant le faciès, y compris des géraniums, du laurier rose et un joli mimosa naissant.

Roulant sur le gravier avec la musique si forte que la faune environnante s'était suicidée le véhicule de compet termine sa course dans la façade de la bicoque en pierres rustiques. La baie vitrée éclate et un pan de mur s'effondre alors que magie la Fuego n'a rien. Même pas un pet de taule pliée.  
Vous rendez vous compte ?

Comment ça c'est pas réaliste ?  
Mais je m'en branle c'est moi qui raconte !

_You've gone straight to my head !_

La musique s'arrête et Antoine et Mathieu se regardent 5 secondes avant d'entendre un cri dont ils se souviennent parfaitement. La femme de Charles.

Charles arrive heureusement pour s'interposer entre ses anciens amis et collègues et sa furie de femme pas très jouasse de voir encore une fois sa maison se faire décharcler par les deux même connards. Oui, encore une fois.

« VOUS DEUX QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES J'APPELLE LA POLICE VOUS ALLEZ VOIR MAIS AVANT JE VOUS BUTE BANDE DE HAEHEHEhaUREueRUhEARUAUERIhIAERUhIAR »

« Chérie calme toi j'vais régler ça. »

« HEURUEUREUERUEURHEUHREURherEHrEUhuReHREuRHEUrEh »

Les deux abrutis en bagnole se retiennent de rire tant la femme semble être trop vener et même qu'on a l'impression qu'elle est constipée hahahaha.

« Dis-donc Charles elle serait pas un peu psychotique ta donzelle ? » demande Antoine pendant que Charles pousse sa femme dans leur chambre à coucher avant de fermer la porte.

« Mais putain les gars qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Pourquoi vous avez pété ma barraque ? Mais bordel j'en ai marre de vos conneries vous arrêtez jamais ! »

« Roh, dude, sans dec, tu vas pas chialer pour deux trois cailloux et une baie vitrée... »

« Non mais je rêve... Vous avez intérêt à me repayer tout ça. »

« Ouais, ouais. » réponds Mathieu en sortant de la Fuego.

« Moi j'suis à sec. » précise Antoine qui rejoint Charles en souriant.

Les trois compères se regardent et Charles esquisse un sourire.

« Putain, ça faisait un bail quand même. Et y'a bien que vous pour venir retrouver un pote en explosant sa bicoque... »

« Je veux mon neveu ! Ça va aller ta rombière ? »

« Oh, oui mais je pense qu'elle à l'habitude. Elle fait genre ça la surprend encore, et genre elle a des convulsions tellement elle s'énerve mais je sais qu'au fond elle vous aime. »

Venant de la chambre de Charles on peut entendre des bruits d'objets brisés sur le sol et des cris dont on ne comprends pas mot.

« Enfin j'irai peut être pas jusque-là. Mais ça devrait aller. » précise Charles. « Sinon qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« Bah, écoute, on est dans la panade. Tu te rappelle de quand on s'est quittés ? » réponds Mathieu

« Ouais, y'avais des flics énervés à votre cul et vous partiez direction Paris en scooter, il me semble. »

« Exact. Bah les connards nous ont pas quitté depuis ce jour, Antoine s'est fait enlevé et y'a Van Brugel qui voulait savoir ou j'étais parce que visiblement nous buter nous deux est très important, et ensuite j'suis allé le chercher, on a buté tout le monde à Bouzel un petit village près de Clermont Ferrand, on a perdu le support du MAAR aussi. On nous a filé des bidules avec des dragons d'éclair et une cible en argent, enfin on bite rien quoi. »

« Ah.. Van Brugel tu dis ? Et Phillou vous laisse dans la merde ? »

« Ouais, on a voulu lui expliquer toute la combine avec René Coty mais il voulait pas nous écouter. »

« Hm. Je veux pas vous faire peur les croquants mais je crois que Phillou est dans le coup. »

Pendant que Mathieu et Charles discutent, Antoine admire la grande collection de tasses à café de Charles qui est exposée dans le grand couloir.

« Phillou est dans le coup ? » demande Mathieu intrigué.

« Il me semble bien. J'ai surveillé un peu toute cette histoire parce que je savais pas vraiment pourquoi deux cons comme vous se feraient poursuivre comme ça, et surtout comment ils pourraient toujours savoir ou vous étiez, mais en fait la réponse est plutôt simple. Ton scooter date de l'époque du MAAR j'ai raison ? »

« Yep, c'est le cas. »

« Et votre véhicule de collection prestige vous à été donné par … ? »

« Ah merde. »

« Merde en effet, c'est pour ça que vous vous faites pister comme des loutres par les boy scouts. »

« Du coup ils vont rappliquer ici ? »

« C'est bien possible. »

« Merde, désolé Charles. »

« Oh t'inquiète, tu crois que j'ai passé tout ce temps à vivre dans ma maison et que je me suis préparé à aucune éventualité ? »

« Bah c'est à dire que... »

« Ouais, vu de dehors c'est vrai qu'on pense pas tout de suite à truc dans lequel on peut être safe. »

« Exact. C'est plutôt la bicoque à pépé quoi. »

« Et pourtant pierre qui roule n'a pas de maître. »

« J'aurais pas dit mieux. »

« Banco ! » intervient Antoine.

« Bon allez les gars suivez moi. »

Charles guide les deux cons au travers de sa maison et surtout au travers du couloir aux tasses.

« Antoine j'ai vu que tu admirais ma collection, mais toi Mathieu as tu jeté un coup d'oeil ? »

« Tu aimes toujours autant les tasses »

« Depuis que j'ai pris ma retraite ça m'occupe bien. Regarde par exemple celle là... Une magnifique pièce, c'est une tasse qui a été utilisée dans le film _Goodfellas _de Scorsese. Et celle là, la tasse de Tarantino dans _Pulp Fiction_. Celle dans laquelle Jules boit le café en attendant que Wolf se ramène. »

« Wow » laissent échapper les deux débiles à la vue de la multitude de tasses qui brillent de mille feux dans la vitrine éclairée de Charles.

« C'est ma vie. Mais bon trêve de sentiments il faut que je vous montre mon petit secret. »

« Ta bite est certes petite mais elle n'est un secret pour personne. » dit Antoine.

« Quoi »

« Bah tu te rappelles pas ? Le pot de départ de Jeanine et Christian, t'étais sur la table de réunion avec une cravate autour de la tête et une tête de panda accrochée au dos. Tu gueulais 'MICHEL' parce qu'il s'était évanoui et t'essayais de tremper ton phallus dans le guacamole comme ça on devait t'appeler 'Avocat au Barreau' » enchaîne Antoine les yeux scintillants de nostalgie.

« Putain ouais, cette soirée c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Blanchard et Milton s'étaient battus pour savoir lequel allait mettre sa tête dans les seins de Jeanine, et quand Blanchard a finalement triomphé il lui avait gerbé dans le décolleté. » ajoute Mathieu.

Les trois rigolent de bon cœur et Charles leur fait signe de suivre. « Allez les gars, j'dois vous montrer mon quartier général. »

Arrivés dans la bibliothèque de Charles seulement remplie de bande dessinées manga et comic books, Charles s'approche d'une étagère en particulier et approche la main d'un des ouvrages.

« Retournez vous. »

« Genre, genre t'as une bibliothèque passage secret ! » s'exclame Antoine en se retournant.

Charles se saisit du bouquin, l'ouvre, en sort un Milky Way, le déballe et le mange. Puis il replace le livre.

« C'est bon. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est où le passage ? »

« Mais nan, bande de tocards, c'est ma cachette à sucreries. Ma femme aime pas que je bouffe des sucreries alors je les cache dans des mangas, elle oserait jamais lire ce genre de trucs. »

« Alors où que c'est qu'on va vers ton bunker ? »

« Bah, la porte là » réponds Charles en pointant une porte grise.

« Mais... mais c'est naze ! » réponds Mathieu, déçu.

« Mais nan, tu vas voir. »

Charles s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre, laissant voir une buanderie avec des machines à laver.

« Ton bunker c'est une buanderie ? »

« Maintenant regardez ça. »

Charles referme la porte, se lèche le doigt, dessine une bite sur la porte avec sa salive, et l'ouvre à nouveau.  
Cette fois ci la porte s'ouvre sur un grand escalier éclairé par des néons.

« Wat »

« Classe hein ? »

« Wat. »

Mathieu et Antoine en wat absolu regardent l'escalier et n'en croient pas leurs mirettes.

« Mais... mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais mec qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » demande Mathieu abasourdi  
« J'avoue qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » demande également Antoine

« J'vais vous expliquer. Alors- »

L'explication est chiante.  
En fait non j'ai pas d'explications. Je voulais juste que Charles dessine une bite. J'ai le droit ?

« Ooooooooh » laissent échapper les deux débiles après la magnifique explication de Charles sur comment que c'est que ça marche.

« Allez, on a pas toute la journée, vous entrez je vais chercher ma femme je lui file un gros somnifère pour la mettre KO et ensuite on va se planquer là dedans. Je vais aussi remorquer la Fuego dans le garage du bunker et trouver un moyen de neutraliser le mouchard, même s'ils nous ont déjà trouvé. »

« Ok d'accord c'est ok pour moi et pour toi c'est ok antoine ? Réponds »

« Oui »

Antoine et Mathieu s'engagent donc sur l'escalier pendant que Charles retourne en arrière, toujours une tasse de café à la main et deux autres accrochées à la ceinture. Ce type a vraiment un souci merde.

Une fois arrivés en bas de l'escalier, les deux comparses voient le bunker s'illuminer tout entier d'une lumière chaleureuse faisant penser à un bar des années 50 dans les beaux quartiers.

Une table de billard, des canapés, un bar complet avec des tonnes d'alcool, une cuisine équipée, un garage, des tableaux de maître accrochés au mur, un Jukebox bien vintage et même un phonographe. Dans une vitrine dorée éclairée d'un spot blanc et entouré de cordages rouges, une tasse en porcelaine brillante sur laquelle est inscrite _Une tasse pour les gouverner tous, une tasse pour s'abreuver, une tasse pour pas se brûler et dans le canapé boire un café_ en noir parler.

Une salle multimédia est présente avec un projecteur HD et une installation de son parfaite.

C'est le putain de maxi luxe, à se demander pourquoi il vivait dans la maison à la surface avec la cuisine des années 90 et la cheminée crasseuse.

Toujours en train de visiter le bunker de luxe, les deux héros entendent la porte du garage se relever. La Fuego entre dans le garage qui est séparé du reste par une grande vitre en plexiglas. Au volant se trouve Charles et en passager : sa femme, visiblement droguée jusqu'au trognon vu qu'elle n'est pas en train d'agiter les bras et gueuler des insanités.

Charles après avoir garé la voiture les rejoint enfin dans la pièce principale avec sa femme trainée par la jambe. Femme qui, la gueule ouverte, laisse une traînée de bave sur le sol telle une limace.

Il finit par se saisir des deux jambes et l'envoie valser sur un des canapés en cuir.

« Elle commence doucement à me faire chier à plus savoir marcher quand elle est sous sédatif cette gourdasse. »

Antoine et Mathieu se retiennent de rire.

« Bon, maintenant faut trouver un moyen de virer le mouchard de la Fuego. Vous voulez un truc à boire ? » enchaîne Charles en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon comme si sa femme était sale.

« On peut se rocker des bières ? »

« Ok. Mattez moi ça. »

Charles tape dans les mains et la télé s'allume pour afficher une ligne qui s'anime en onde sonore alors qu'une voix féminine est entendue au travers des hauts parleurs. « Bonjour Charles. »

« Bonjour Micqueline. »

« Woh putain, woh putain t'as une intelligence artificielle à commande vocale ? » demande Mathieu

« Ouais, la classe hein ? » réponds Charles en souriant

« Et elle s'appelle MICQUELINE ? » demande Antoine avec l'air étrangement énervé.

« J'y peux rien c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, elle me l'a dit. Et puis c'est marqué sur la boîte. »

Charles montre une boîte de Céréales Weetos avec marqué « Votre propre intelligence artificielle M.I.C.Q.U.E.L.I.N.E dans ce paquet ! »

« Oh mais c'est l'acronyme de quoi ? » ajoute Mathieu en se saisissant de la boîte

Charles prends un moment pour réfléchir et lui réponds enfin « Micqueline. »

« Oh. »

« Bon, Micqueline, tu nous sort 3 bières s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien Charles. » réponds la madame robot

Trois pierres tombent du plafond sur la table de billard.

« Non mais trois bières, pas pierres, trois bières, les boissons. »

Trois pierres tombent du plafond dans l'aquarium.

« Bon, ok, tu viens de buter mes poissons, mais tu sais quoi on s'en fiche. Sert moi trois pierres. »

Trois pierres tombent sur Charles.

« PUTAIN MICQUELINE TU FAIS CHIER »

« Pour sa défense là tu as dit pierres. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Yup. »

Antoine pendant ce temps parcourt la collection de films pour remarquer que certains films y sont en plusieurs exemplaires.

« Dit, Charles, pourquoi t'as 20 copies de Jurassic Park ? » demande Antoine intrigué

« Bah, c'est pas les mêmes. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah c'est différentes cassettes, comme ça si une se casse ou la bande se démagnétise j'ai toujours une cassette de Jurassic Park. »

« Et tu trouves que c'est malin de les mettre au même endroit du coup ? »

« Ah, mais, t'inquiète pas. J'en ai aussi dans mon coffre forts et dans un dépôt de banque suisse. J'ai aussi une chambre sous vide pour empêcher l'oxydation de la bande magnétique dans laquelle j'ai la première cassette de Jurassic Park que j'ai acheté, avec l'édition collector fossile également. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah, j'aime Jurassic Park. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Fait gaffe à tes miches mon couillon. Fait bien gaffe à tes miches. »

« Moi j'adore Jurassic Park » intervient Mathieu

« Je sais pas, je vous avoue que une fois ça m'a suffit moi. »

Tout d'un coup Antoine à mal aux couilles parce que connard, tu parles pas comme ça de JP.

« Aïe j'ai mal aux couilles » dit il et c'est bien fait pour sa gueule.

« BON LE MOUCHARD DE LA FUEGO » s'écrie Mathieu avec beaucoup trop d'énergie et POURQUOI TU GUEULES ?

Un mouchoir tombe sur Mathieu.

« MICQUELINE PUTAIN » dit Charles en s'énervant, « TU ARRETES DE NOUS TIRER DES TRUCS ? Je te signale que sortir d'une boîte de céréales est pas une raison pour être nulle à chier. »

Micqueline pleure sur l'écran, on voit des larmes se dessiner.

« Oh, non, Micqueline, je voulais pas, j'veux dire, t'as la même valeur que les cuillères magiques les anneaux décodeurs, ou encore les petits sifflets diable de Tasmanie ou j'sais pas quoi... »

Micqueline continue d'afficher des images tristes sur la télé pour montrer qu'elle est trop triste.

« Non moi j'avais eu le jeu Heart of Darkness dans une boîte de céréales, bah ce jeu était une tuerie. » complète Antoine « Je suis sûr que toi aussi t'es une tuerie ma petite Micqueline, faut juste que tu te nettoie les oreilles. »

Micqueline esquisse un sourire sur la télé. Putain ça n'a aucun sens. Mathieu et Antoine semble attendris et Charles se sert un café. Heart of Darkness c'est vrai que c'était bien. Moi aussi j'l'ai eu dans une boîte de céréales Kellogs à l'époque, la belle époque, quand les gadgets c'était des CD-ROMs de démos de jeu ou des trailers de film. Ou des musiques. C'était cool. L'âge d'or.

« Vous voulez un kawa les caramels en sucre ? » demande Charles en se dirigeant vers la Fuego comme s'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'ils voudraient un café.

« Nan merci, ça ira pour moi » réponds Antoine en se grattant les pieds

« Pareil. Par contre je veux bien une grenadine. » dit Mathieu

« T'entends Micqueline ? Voilà une chance de te racheter, sers une grenadine au petit Mathieu. »

Pendant qu'une grenadine sort maladroitement du bar très équipé de Charles sous forme d'un whiskey sans glace, Charles se dirige vers la Fuego pour enlever le mouchard.  
Il tourne quelques secondes autour de la carrosserie en fouillant avant de remarquer un truc étrange. Il arrache la grosse balise à antenne avec marqué « Mouchard » sur le dessus collée sur l'arrière du véhicule et l'éclate sur le sol. L'objet en s'écrasant émet un léger « prout ». Les trois rigolent.

« Oh mon dieu cette balise vient de péter » s'exclame Antoine.

« T'as vraiment une fascination pour les trucs qui pètent mon touffu. » remarque Mathieu

« Mais c'est rigolo les prouts. »

Après tant de philosophie et alors que Mathieu était en train de se rendre compte que sa boisson n'était pas du tout une grenadine, la voix de Micqueline se fait entendre avec une légère détresse palpable.

« Charles, je détecte des signatures ennemies aux alentours. J'enclenche la procédure de défense. »

« D'accord Micq. »

« C'est quoi la procédure de défense ? » demande Antoine

« C'est rien, c'est juste pour faire classe. »

« Oh ok. »

« Du coup on se prépare pour aller à la filoche ? »

« On dirait bien. »

Mathieu se dirige vers la Fuego pour récupérer quelques armes. Une fois équipé il envoie ses armes à Antoine pendant que Charles se dirige vers un pan de mur sur lequel est placé un clavier. Il y tape un mot de passe : crocodile24, et le mur laisse apparaître une ouverture dévoilant une armurerie plutôt impressionnante. « Mon père était chasseur. » précise Charles en se saisissant d'un lance-roquettes.

« Oui, on en doutait pas » dit Mathieu en serrant sa ceinture. « Par contre je dois te prévenir d'un truc. Je vais plus être moi-même pendant le combat. Je vais appeler le Patron, c'est un type qui va me contrôler à ma place pour que en gros je me fasse pas buter parce qu'il est bien meilleur que moi. Et du coup ce type est un nerveux, Antoine pourra témoigner, faudra pas que tu le provoque et que tu l'agresse sinon il risque fort de… te buter quoi. »

« Oh t'inquiète je suis au courant pour Le Patron, le Prof et toute cette bande de connards. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« J'ai lu ton dossier. »

« Ah merde. »

« T'inquiète, tes secrets sont bien gardés. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans mon dossier comme secret ? »

« Le 26 février 95 »

« Oh putain ferme ta gueule. »

« Voilà, bisettes. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé le 26 février 95 ? » demande Antoine avec beaucoup d'entrain dans la voix.

« Eh bien… » s'apprête à répondre Charles qui est interrompu par un son d'hélicoptères et de véhicules visiblement entourant la baraque. « Merde. Pas le temps pour ces conneries. Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Toujours ! »

« Yup ! »

« Alors c'est parti. »

Micqueline affiche, grâce à ses caméras, les ennemis à l'extérieur et les cible avec des rectangles rouges. Elle propose à Charles : « Veux-tu que je leur tire dessus ? » ce à quoi Charles réponds avec un sourire « Fait toi plaiz ma cocotte. »

Micqueline armant ses canons se met à tirer des pitits cailloux sur les hélicoptères qui en ont rien à foutre. Charles se facepalm into oblivion et regardent Antoine et Mathieu avec un air désespéré.

Mathieu sort ses lunettes de sa sacoche et les garde à la main. « Les gars, j'appelle le Patron, préparez-vous. »

Antoine serre les fesses.

Mathieu enfile les lunettes et instantanément s'effondre sur le sol. Antoine se précipite à ses côtés pendant que Charles va se poster pour tirer une roquette sur un des hélicos.

« Mec ça va ? » demande Antoine en relevant Mathieu

« Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe… Le patron... »

« Oui eh bah, le Patron quoi ? »

« Je le sens plus, il est plus là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je le sens plus, c'est la première fois, j'ai plus aucun souvenir, plus aucune connexion, il est plus là, je ressens plus le prof non plus, y'a plus personne. Putain qu'est ce qu'il se passe… »

« Merde… Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Tous en même temps ? Non je pense que ça vient de moi. »

« Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? »

« Il faut que je tente de faire quelque chose ou qu'ils tentent de faire quelque chose pour qu'on se synchronise. J'ai l'impression que leur existence est juste… stoppée. »

« Oh shit. »

« Yep. »

Une première explosion retentit et Charles lance un « FUCK YEAH » avec force alors qu'on voit sur les écrans de Micqueline qu'un hélicoptère va se crasher dans un champ environnant.

« VENEZ VOUS MESUREZ A SEBONVIEUX CHARLES Y'EN AURA POUR TOUT LE MONDE. YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Charles a pété un plomb.

Sur les écrans on peut voir des soldats entrer dans la maison et a peu près tout massacrer.

« MA COLLECTION DE TASSES » s'écrie Charles avant de partir à l'étage en courant par l'escalier. Antoine et Mathieu tentent de l'arrêter mais il court trop vite le salaud.

Sur l'écran on peut voir Charles qui se met au bout du couloir et commence à tirer comme un malade mental sur chaque soldat s'approchant de la vitrine ce qui a pour effet de créer une pile de cadavres devant celle-ci. Antoine se dirige vers la sortie du bunker pour aller chercher Charles alors que Mathieu reste assis sur le sol, visiblement abattu.

Sur les écrans on peut voir la multitude de soldats continuer d'affluer. Les hélicoptères en amènent toujours plus et Antoine tente de faire battre Charles en retraite qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Tirant grenades et autres projectiles, il décime des dizaines et des dizaines de connards visiblement aveuglé par la rage. Ce type a un sacré grain.

Mathieu contemple la scène sur les écrans en tenant les lunettes à la main. Tremblant.

Antoine tente de tirer Charles par le col pour le ramener dans le bunker, mais c'était sans compter sur les soldats faisant exploser le toit et descendant des hélicoptères pour les encercler. Charles s'arrête enfin de tirer dû aux manques de munitions et voyant sa collection de tasses éclatée sur le sol, décide de lever les mains et se mettre à genoux, pleurant.

Antoine lâche son arme sur le sol ainsi que le col de Charles et lui aussi lève les mains en l'air.

Mathieu continue de regarder la scène sur les écrans.

Charles se prend un coup de crosse derrière la tête ce qui a pour effet de l'assommer. Antoine se fait quant à lui embarquer hors de la maison.

Deux soldats s'emparent de Charles et l'emmènent dans un véhicule tandis qu'Antoine est menacé de plusieurs armes dans le jardin de Charles, devant l'énorme trou qu'a fait la Fuego dans la maison.

Micqueline fait un gros plan sur Antoine qui reste stoïque face aux multiples canons pointés sur son visage.

Mathieu ne détourne pas le regard des yeux de son ami affichés avec une qualité médiocre dû au zoom trop important.

Il se lève doucement, persuadé que c'est fini, les genoux faibles, laissant tomber les lunettes de soleil derrière lui.

« J'ai pas besoin de lui. » se répète Mathieu intérieurement

Il se met à marcher, sortant ses armes. Le baroud d'honneur commence.

Lentement il se dirige vers la sortie, non gardée, ouvre la porte, ajuste ses vêtements, continue d'avancer.

Antoine le voyant sortir tente de lui crier de retourner à l'intérieur mais un des soldats lui met un coup de crosse dans le ventre. Antoine s'effondre dans la poussière.

Mathieu est seul, personne pour l'aider.

Une fois un peu plus avancé, Mathieu est instantanément maitrisé par deux soldats planqués dans la pièce. Antoine, Mathieu et Charles sont embarqués chacun dans un véhicule, attachés et assommés.

L'armée se retire petit à petit, laissant derrière elle la maison de Charles à moitié détruite, le bunker heureusement intact avec sa femme et Micqueline à l'intérieur, et les voitures contenant les héros démarrent en trombe avant de prendre la route avec le reste du déploiement.

Le calme s'installe, aux alentours pas un seul bruit n'est entendu. La faune se tait, le vent ne souffle pas, et ni véhicule ni habitant ne semble se manifester.

C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, si on fait abstraction de l'énorme ruine fumante qu'est la demeure de Charles.

Sur le côté, à la lisière du bois, se trouve une Renault Fuego noire cachée derrière les arbres et buissons.

Sur le siège passager est assis un homme, frêle, à lunettes, avec un nœud papillon à carreaux noirs et blancs et une blouse blanche immaculée. Visiblement troublé par la scène qui vient de se dérouler, il n'arrive pas à quitter ses yeux de la ruine de la maison un peu plus loin, les mains accrochées au tableau de bord.

Sur le sol devant le véhicule tombe une cigarette à moitié consumée, écrasée par une chaussure d'un mouvement calme.


	11. Partie 9

Miserere Mei Deus

Partie 9

Synchronisation

_Cette histoire est inspirée de faits réels. _

« Alors on est dans la merde c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Ecoute patron j'irais pas par quatre chemins ou même cinq parce que c'est débile d'y aller par plusieurs chemins à la fois, et c'est surtout impossible quand on y pense à moins que y'ai genre deux chemins à peu près colinéaires et qu'on marche avec les jambes écartées ou alors qu'ils sont superposés et du coup marcher normalement bah… »

« Tu la craches ta pastille enculé ? »

« …bah on est dans la merde. »

« Oui on vient d'en arriver à cette conclusion. »

« Oui mais là vraiment genre vraiment. »

« Mais on peut rien faire pour régler ça ? »

« Non, pas vraiment en fait. Là Mathieu va probablement se faire buter, et quand ça arrivera… bah nos réalités vont se collapser tranquillou à la bien quoi, et on va disparaître. »

« Les autres sont au courant ? »

« Le Hippie dort, le Geek aussi, la Fille est bourrée et Maître Panda est en tournée en Europe. »

« Merde. Donc on fait comment ? »

« J'ai bien une solution… »

« Oui bah ponds la fais pas genre on a le choix et genre tu fous du suspense on s'en branle merde. »

« Bah comme tu sais j'ai passé les 5 dernières années à bosser sur un dispositif qui nous permettrait de rejoindre la réalité de Mathieu. »

« Non j'en savais rien. »

« C'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit »

« Coco, je sais pas comment t'avouer ça, mais je m'en branle totalement de ce que tu fais de ta vie et c'est pour ça que j'écoute rarement ce que tu baves. »

« Merci Patron. »

« De rien »

« Donc bref. Le dispositif nous permettrait de nous _synchroniser_ à la réalité de Mathieu. Je sais pas exactement quels seraient les effets directs mais en gros… nos réalités cessent d'exister et on est transportés tels quels dans celle du mignonnet. »

« Nos réalités cessent d'exister… ça veut dire que c'est permanent donc ? »

« Tout à fait couillette. C'est permanent. Mais bon autant être dans sa réalité à lui je t'avoue. »

« Bah, moi j'm'en branle, à la limite ça aura pour effet d'effacer mon casier judiciaire. »

« Oui. Bon par contre la réalité de Mathieu est de loin la moins évoluée de toutes hein, je te dis un bon en arrière de plusieurs années niveau technologique, social, politique… »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre ils ont le minitel. »

« Oh shit. »

« Par contre Chirac est président. »

« Oh yes. »

« Un mal pour un bien. »

« Du coup comment ça va se passer exactement ? C'est genre on appuie sur un bouton et hop c'est terminé ? »

« Pas du tout. Faut pratiquement se noyer dans un bassin d'un gaz très rare liquéfié tout en s'électrocutant la colonne vertébrale. »

« Ah merde. »

« Yup. Y'a quelques risques de mort, mais on sentira rien par contre. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Nan on va douiller nos mères, t'es con ou quoi ? La colonne vertébrale, la moelle épinière, le système nerveux, ça fait pas ding dans ta caboche enculé ? »

« Tout le monde n'est pas prof, prof. »

« J'oublie que tes notions de biologie sont vachement restreintes. »

« _Vous saurez tout sur le zizi_ »

« Voilà… »

« Donc on fait ça quand ? »

« Ah parce que t'es partant ? »

« C'est toi qui viens de chier qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ou c'est moi je me rappelle plus. »

« Ouais mais en général t'en fais qu'à ta tête et … putain mec tu pourrais éviter de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel pendant qu'on discute ? »

« On va dire que c'est un peu l'avantage de discuter par partage de pensées, c'est que je suis pas obligé de regarder ta tronche de cake et je peux faire ce que je veux. »

« Oui mais bon tu pourrais éviter de te faire sucer par une pute russe tout de même, parce que bon, j'ai l'image en tête là. »

« Fais pas gaffe à elle. Figure-toi qu'elle a 15 ans. »

« Mec ta gueule, sans déconner ? Une pute russe de 15 ans ? Tu déconnes ? »

« Mais nan je déconnais… »

« Tu me rassures. »

« Elle est tchèque. »

« Enculé de merde. »

« Rooh c'est bon, humour non ? »

« Ouais. Bon dès que t'auras fini de te faire sucer tu me diras je te donnerai les instructions. »

« En vrai je me fais pas sucer je regarde un porno tchèque dans lequel le type se fait sucer. »

« Mais alors pourquoi je vois… je veux pas savoir en fait. »

« C'est bon j'arrête. »

« Merci. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors. Instructions… »

30 minutes plus tard.

« …et voilà, _up in this motherfucker we go_, on se retrouve chez l'autre couille et on marave des culs »

« Et quant aux risques de mort ? »

« Bah en fait si tu fais ce que je viens de t'expliquer tu risques pas grand-chose mon con. C'est bien calibré. »

« Doooonc je récapitule il me faut : des tubes de néon, du fil de cuivre, une bobine tesla, une boîte de petits pois à l'étuvés, deux éponges spontex, de l'azote liquide et autres gaz étranges, des gants en caoutchouc, un pianiste homosexuel, un récepteur radio multifréquences et un véhicule ? »

« Pourquoi un pianiste homosexuel ? »

« Le homosexuel est accessoire j'ai juste envie de m'envoyer un pianiste. Les mains mec, les mains. »

« T'es con, merde. Mais ouais. Oublie pas les bottes de pèche et la pile à hydrogène. »

« Tu sais que ça n'a que très peu de sens scientifiquement parlant ? »

« C'est parce que tu connais pas toutes les ramifications mon couillon. »

« Sûrement, m'enfin… et m'appelle pas comme ça on dirait qu'on est potes, ça me file la gerbe, salope »

« T'inquiète, ça va marcher. »

« Donc tu me files les instructions d'installation au fur et à mesure ? Et ensuite ça se passera comment ? »

« Tu te rappelles de retour vers le futur et de la delorean ? »

« Oui bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. »

« Bah en gros le fait de te faire refroidir et de te faire électrocuter c'est pour te réanimer après la synchro, le véhicule c'est pour atteindre une certaine inertie pour pas que tu risques de rester coincé dans un trou de ver ou une merde du genre (et en plus le véhicule sera synchro avec toi si c'est pas joli, d'où la comparaison avec la delorean), le néon c'est pour une réaction chimique nécessitée, les éponges et les petits pois je t'expliquerai, le caoutchouc c'est évident et moi de mon côté je vais engager certaines choses qui vont passer par ton psyché et le récepteur radio pour faire du gloubiboulga cosmique qui n'a pas grand sens pour ta caboche ou pour celle des lecteurs mais qui marchera quand même. »

« Les lecteurs ? »

« Oui les lecteurs de mon article sur le dispositif. »

« Ah pendant un instant je pensais que tu parlais des lecteurs de Miserere Mei Deus. »

« Non, ça n'aurait que très peu de sens, tu sais bien qu'on s'en branle d'eux. »

Après avoir partagé un rire de bon cœur (parce que putain qu'ils sont cons les lecteurs) avec son comparse, le Prof entreprends de donner toutes les instructions au Patron qui va quérir dans différentes enseignes le matos demandé.

« Il manque plus que le véhicule mais j'ai ma petite idée. »

« Tu peux pas juste prendre n'importe quelle bagnole ? Tu la voles juste avant de partir et c'est bon. »

« Non. Il me faut pas n'importe quelle bagnole. Toi tu viens en quoi ? »

« Moi je viens en Kayak. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah j'vais monter dans un kayak et l'eau va me donner l'inertie nécessaire au déplacement cosmique. »

« Delorean, Tardis, Locomotive, t'avais plein d'idées de véhicule pour un déplacement cosmique et tu pars avec un Kayak ? »

« Moi au moins ça n'a jamais été fait. »

« Je t'assure que personne aura entrepris de voyage spatio-temporel avec le véhicule que je m'apprête à récuperer. »

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoiiii ? »

« Une bagnole qui représente totalement le potentiel mécanique et commercial de Renault. »

« Nan, me dis pas que… »

« Si. »

« Une Safrane ? »

« Mais non connard ! Une Fuego ! »

« Ah merde. »

« Merde _indeed…_ »

« Pourquoi une Fuego ? »

« Les deux cons ont une Fuego »

« Et tu penses vraiment que tu vas trouver une Fuego comme ça en claquant des doigts ? »

« T'inquiète je sais où aller. »

Le patron sort de son appart va chez le garagiste d'en face qui est le malchanceux propriétaire d'une Fuego de couleur noire dont il n'a jamais pu se débarrasser.

Ce jeune homme, que j'appelle Pedro Da Silva parce que je suis particulièrement raciste et donc bourré de préjugés, est né sûrement de parents portugais ce qui l'a d'abord mené sur la voie de la maçonnerie. Mais étant manchot il a préféré faire un métier dans lequel aucun talent n'était nécessaire et qui ne nécessitait surtout pas l'usage de ses mains. D'un caractère plutôt chiant, Pedro adore voir les gens s'énerver et perdre leur argent dans des procédures inutiles et est un gros arnaqueur, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il est devenu garagiste à Paris.  
Mais Pedro a un rêve.

Un rêve de longue date.

Un rêve qu'il a laissé grandir tel une orchidée fragile, protégé du froid dans sa graisse portugaise et sa pilosité excessive, ce rêve c'était de devenir un cornet pistache-fraise.

Le Patron entre chez le garagiste, récupère les clés de la Fuego dans le bureau de Pedro qui ne se rend compte de rien parce qu'il est trop occupé à répondre au téléphone avec ses pieds, puis s'en va dans son nouveau véhicule flambant pas si neuf que ça mais flambant tout de même, parce que merde, c'est une Fuego.

« Prof, tu m'entends ? J'ai la Fuego. C'est bon, on peut commencer l'opération Retournelle. »

« Bien. Alors tu rentres vite à ton appart et tu suis totalement ce que je vais te dire à le lettre. »

« Ok. »

« Première étape : rentre à l'appart. »

« Ok. »

Le patron rentre à l'appart.

« Ok et maintenant ? »

« Il faut que tu refroidisses ton corps avec le gaz, que tu te branches les électrodes dans ta colonne et que tu oublies pas le récepteur radio et la bobine Tesla. »

« Ok. Brancher dans la colonne. Comment je fais ça ? »

« Euh, faudrait que quelqu'un t'aide. Tu peux pas demander au garagiste ? »

« Il manque de bras »

« Ah merde, alors qui peut t'aider ? »

« J'ai peur que si quelqu'un est derrière moi avec quoi que ce soit capable de transpercer ma peau il en profitera pour me buter plutôt que de m'aider, je suis pas forcément en odeur de sainteté ici. »

« Comme je comprends… »

« Je peux me passer de tes commentaires merci grosse merde. »

« Du coup y'a un autre moyen, tu t'l'a fous dans le cul. »

« Dans le cul ? T'es pas con ? Pas que l'idée me déplait mais… »

« Nan nan, je suis pas con. Par le cul tu peux atteindre la colonne. »

« Ce sera bien la première fois que tu m'encourageras à m'enfoncer quoi que ce soit dans le cul mon con. »

« Espérons que ce soit la dernière. »

« Oh non j'espère pas cochonou. »

« Je pense que je vais te laisser gérer ça tout seul et tu me dis quand t'es prêt. »

« Non mais ça y est déjà. »

« Putain… »

« Des années d'entrainement Babette. »

« T'es franchement un gros dégueulasse. »

« Je sais poupon. Alors, c'est quoi la suite ? »

« Bah la suite c'est tu vas conduire, tu te réfrigères jusqu'à ce que t'ai l'impression de crever et là je balance la sauce. »

« Owi. »

« Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais dire balance la sauce quand t'as quoi que ce soit dans les fesses. »

Tant de cochonneries finissent bien par mener quelque part puisque le Patron et le Prof sont prêts à rejoindre Mathieu avec force et honneur.  
On est d'accord qu'en général ce genre de dispositifs à la con totalement irréalistes aurait du prendre un paquet de temps à confectionner (même avec une science aussi fiction que ça) mais là on est face à un héros et un sidekick qui sont contraints par le temps. Je me dois bien de leur filer un coup de pouce scénaristique les croquants, comprenez-moi, je suis pieds et poings liés.

Mais bon quand même ça vaut le coup de savoir que le Prof va électrocuter le cul du Patron non ?

Dans tous les cas tant pis pour vos gueules c'est une histoire vraie.

Après les derniers bidouillages effectués sous les ordres du prof, le patron entre enfin dans la Fuego noire magnifique avec le barda enfoncé dans ses fesses et attaché de partout.

« Alors Patron maintenant tout ce que tu dois faire c'est donc conduire et atteindre une certaine vitesse. »

« 88 miles à l'heure ? »

« Non, on est pas dans une fiction »

« Alors combien ? »

« J'sais pas, on va aller le plus vite possible en espérant que ce soit pas stupide comme idée. »

« Super, je me sens en confiance. »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as peur ? »

« Bien sûr que non Ginette, tu me prends pour qui ? J'y vais moi, à fond les bananes, je baise des putes pendant et je saute sur un tremplin en écoutant du Ram Jam. »

« Alors c'est parti. »

Le patron monte dans la Fuego qui est désormais chargée de saloperies qui font bzzt et drrrt et tutututu (ainsi que vrrrt et claclaclaclaclaclaclac ou encore bip) et actionne le contact.

« Prof, on se retrouve de l'autre côté ? »

« Ouais, je monte dans mon kayak moi »

« Super classe. Comment on va faire pour se retrouver ? »

« Je peux sélectionner notre destination. »

« Mais c'est pas un peu de la triche ça ? »

« Mais non, à quoi ça sert de bricoler des trucs incompréhensibles en utilisant un matériau trouvable uniquement dans les spontex si on peut pas choisir d'atterrir là où on veut en changeant de dimension ? »

« J'arrive pas à concevoir, je comprends rarement quand tu parles de toutes façons»

« A quoi ça sert d'avoir une bite si on peut pas niquer des putes ? »

« Ah là je vois. »

« Bien. Bon faut y aller parce que là ils sont grave dans la merde. »

« Let's go. »

Le Patron enfonce dans le poste de la Fuego nouvellement acquise une cassette contenant uniquement une boucle de Black Betty de Ram Jam

Lorsque le riff éclate il se met à accélérer, sortant de son quartier à toute berzingue en essayant de gagner le plus de vitesse possible.

« Patron t'es à combien de vitesse ? J'approche d'une cascade j'vais devoir profiter de cette occasion pour nous téléporter, faut pas que tu ralentisses ! »

« Là j'ai les flics au cul et j'suis à 90 km/h, je garde le pied sur le champignon et je fonce dans un mur. Je pense que dans 30 secondes j'y suis. Dis-moi que c'est bon putain. »

« 30 secondes ça va être short ! »

« Merde. Sa mère la pute. »

« Exactement. »

« Comment on fait ? »

« Ralentis surtout pas, ça va passer. »

« Sûr ? Me la fais pas à l'envers enculé. »

« Sûr. Ça va passer. »

« 10 secondes ! »

« LA CASCADE, ON Y VA ! »

Les policiers freinent d'urgence en voyant la Fuego foncer à sa perte dans un bâtiment à plus de 100km/h avec Black Betty se finissant son à fond dans les hauts parleurs de piètre qualité de la bagnole.  
Une explosion retentit et un grand flash efface totalement tout élément autre que la Fuego du champ de vision du Patron. C'est dans un silence absolu que celui-ci se retrouve, se sentant flotter légèrement sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ni le contact du siège, ni ce qu'il s'est foutu dans le cul ni le volant sous ses mains.  
Il n'entends plus non plus la musique, ou le moteur de la voiture, ou même ses pensées et celles du Prof.  
C'est dans un état de stase qu'il se retrouve pour une fraction de seconde qui semble durer plusieurs minutes.  
Il ressent enfin à nouveau le poids de la gravité et chaque sensation se réinstalle d'un coup lui donnant l'impression de faire une chute libre de plusieurs mètres instantanément.

Devant lui apparait un décor, comme un ballon qui se gonflerait sous ses pieds d'un grand souffle puissant. La Fuego atterrit au sol dans un fracas assourdissant précédée par un énorme bruit sourd heureusement camouflé par l'explosion d'un hélicoptère au-dessus de la maison de Charles.

Un grand « FUCK YEAH » retentit à la suite de cette même explosion, crié si fort que le Patron a pu l'entendre depuis la lisière du bois.

Le patron freine d'un coup et le choc de l'arrivée a eu pour effet d'éjecter la cassette de Ram Jam qui va se loger sur la banquette arrière.

Après un moment à reprendre son souffle il retire tout le matos de ses orifices et jette le tout sur le côté du véhicule. Il coupe le contact et sort de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes qui lui semblent lourdes, et remarque un peu plus loin la fumée et le bordel sans nom qui émane de la maison de Charles un peu plus loin.  
En cherchant une clope dans sa poche il tente de contacter le Prof par la pensée, sans succès.

« Mec »

« Ah t'es là connard » répond le Patron en regardant vers l'origine de l'interpellation, un arbre juste au-dessus de sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un arbre enculé ? »

« Je vois que t'as récupéré ta politesse légendaire. »

« Tu sais que t'as l'air très con dans ton kayak ? »

« Je sais. Je pensais que ça aurait la classe je me suis trompé, ok ? Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Et c'est quoi ce nœud papillon… putain… »

« C'est mon nœud fétiche, je t'emmerde oh »

« T'as l'air d'une tarlouze. Allez descends de là. »

Tentant de se mettre debout dans le kayak le Prof se met à trembler alors que le Patron s'allume une clope en regardant les dégâts au loin et les voiture se ramener continuant de troubler le calme de la campagne française.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Non »

Le poids du Kayak rempli de matériel finit par avoir raison des branchages qui s'affaissent laissant tomber le Prof et son véhicule aquatique au sol dans un bruit ridicule de _crac-frouf-crac-bam_.

« Aïe »

« Ta gueule il se passe un truc. »

« Je vais m'asseoir dans la voiture. »

« Ta gueule putain. »

« Ouille. »

« Mais tu vas la fermer ? »

Le Patron la clope en bouche regarde Antoine Mathieu et Charles se faire embarquer dans plusieurs véhicules alors que le Prof se rend enfin compte de la situation et ferme bien sa gueule, les yeux écarquillés fixant la ruine fumante de ce qui était le repaire de Charles.

L'armée se retire petit à petit, laissant derrière elle la maison à moitié détruite et le Patron ne prononce pas mot. Il laisse tomber sa cigarette à moitié consumée sur le sol, l'écrase dans la terre et retourne vers la Fuego noire. Il vérifie la présence de son flingue dans son holster et prends la place du conducteur sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« Patron, ça va ? »

« On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute mon con, je vais leur foutre mon flingue si profond dans le cul que chacune de leurs pensées va devoir passer par le canon pour atteindre leur bouche. »

« Si tu le dis, enfin ils ont l'air plutôt bien armés. »

« Fais pas ta tarlouze. On va se les faire, et bien comme il faut. »

Les véhicules militaires poursuivent leur route vers le dernier repaire des enflures, dans un endroit paumé en Bretagne, dans le massif Armoricain. A quelques kilomètres du cortège seulement la Fuego noire du Patron continue de suivre et s'arrête sur une colline légèrement distancée du reste, de façon à pouvoir observer la base ennemie et les mouvements de troupes.

Antoine, Mathieu et Charles sont emmenés à l'intérieur là où leur ennemi les attend.

Toujours un peu secoués par les évènements, ils ont du mal à comprendre où ils sont, mais au final ils comprennent pas souvent quoi que ce soit à quoi que ce soit.

Charles est juste content de sentir son collier tasse miniature contre son torse.

« Bon vous nous emmenez voir qui, vous pouvez pas juste nous buter qu'on en finisse ? » demande Antoine plein de fougue et de hargne. Graou.

« On vous emmène voir un vieil ami ! Quant à vous buter ça va arriver juste après, on s'est pas faits chier à vous garder en vie jusqu'en Bretagne pour vous buter maintenant dans les couloirs. »

« Ouais, j'imagine que ça se tient. »

Mathieu quant à lui n'ouvre pas sa gueule, visiblement encore troublé du fait que personne ne soit plus connecté à lui.

Ils arrivent dans un grand bureau situé au dernier étage de la base, bureau dont les murs sont une grande baie vitrée très épaisse donnant une vue sur les environs et permettant même de voir la mer.

Un homme se trouve près de la vitre, de dos, et regarde stoïque le paysage dressé devant lui.

Ils sont détachés et les deux gardes retournent près de l'entrée, à la surprise d'Antoine qui semble être le seul à peu près alerte en ce moment.

« Bon, on est là, t'es qui et tu nous veux quoi ? »

L'homme se retourne et les deux héros écarquillent les yeux à la vision de son visage.

Pendant ce temps, sur la colline voisine dans la Fuego noire, le Patron explique son plan au Prof.

« Toi tu restes ici, je fonce et j'bute tout le monde. »

« Je peux pas venir plutôt ? »

« Si tu viens tu risques de te faire buter. »

« Oui mais si je reste aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si y'a des gens qui se ramènent je suis tout seul. »

« Bon alors tu veux venir ? »

« Bah je préfère, et puis je pense que je pourrais être utile aussi. »

« Tu t'es choppé une paire de couilles entre quand et quand ? »

« Je te signale qu'on a traversé le temps et l'espace et que moi je l'ai fait en Kayak, on peut quand même dire que j'en ai une belle de paire de boules. »

« Oui c'est pour ça, je suis étonné de constater ça tout seul sans que t'ais besoin de les sortir. »

« Accepte le fait que les gens puissent changer Patron. »

« Moi je change jamais. »

« Mais bien sûr… »

« En quoi est ce que j'ai changé ces derniers temps ? A part que j'suis passé des japonaises aux russes ? »

« T'es venu avec moi tenter de sauver Mathieu. »

« En même temps j'ai pas tellement le choix. »

« Si, justement, t'as toujours le choix, t'aurais préféré crever que prêter main forte aux deux couillons mais là t'as accepté de foncer contre un mur à 100km/h avec une sonde dans le cul et des électrodes de partout pour aller leur sauver les miches. Je te le dis, t'as changé. »

« Mais je t'emmerde espèce de gros suceur de queues. »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Va chier. »

« Alors Patron, on y va ? »

« On y va. »

Le Patron démarre la Fuego et commence lentement à s'engager sur la pente dans la colline menant directement à la base des enculés.

Mathieu regarde en face de lui un visage qu'il aurait cru ne pas revoir.

« Van Brugel, putain d'enculé d'ancien nazi de mes deux couilles » laisse échapper Antoine

« Content de me revoir Antoine ? Coucou Mathieu, ça faisait longtemps. Et Charles ! Même Charles est ici. C'est magnifique, la fine équipe réunie. Vous allez pouvoir voir tout ce que j'ai accompli et tout ce qu'il me reste à accomplir. »

« Accompli ? Mais t'as rien branlé, votre plan de merde sert à que dalle personne bite ce que vous voulez faire. »

« C'est pas gentil de dire ça »

« Mais c'est la vérité »

Charles hoche la tête et Mathieu ajoute un petit « oui » à peine audible.

« C'est peut être vrai que nous avons échoué dans notre entreprise première, mais là on passe au plan B. Si on a pas le monde, personne ne l'aura. On a décidé de détruite toute l'humanité avec une bombe à radiations sergelama de notre invention pour buter tout le monde et repartir à zéro. Quant à nous, nous serons protégés de la bombe dans notre base ultra sophistiquée anti rayons sergelamas »

« C'est complètement con putain »

« C'est peut être con mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait, et t'as pas le droit de parler chut. »

Un militaire s'approche et place un canon sur la tête d'Antoine qui s'arrête juste avant d'ouvrir sa gueule encore une fois pour insulter Van Brugel.

Deux autres font de même avec Charles et Mathieu.

« Je vais vous laisser en vie juste à temps pour que vous puissiez observer avec moi à travers les baies vitrées et mes écrans de surveillance satellitaire et tout le toutim le résultat de notre travail. »

Van Brugel se déplace vers son bureau en acajou et pose sa main sur une manette étiquetée « Ouroboros – phase finale (du plan B (aka la bombe sergelama))»

« Van Brugel tu peux pas faire ça putain réfléchis, tu vas détruire toute l'humanité d'un coup, dedans y'a plein de choses que tu aimes, comme les employés burger king ! Rappelle toi ! » S'écrie Mathieu en brandissant la photo de Van Brugel au Burger King.

Van Brugel regarde la photo, s'approche de Mathieu et s'en saisit avant de retourner vers son bureau en contemplant le polaroïd.

« C'est vrai que c'était bien… »

« Reprends toi, c'est une mauvaise passe, t'es fâché parce que t'as pas réussi à annexer l'alsace, on comprends, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il vous tout jeter en bloc… »

« Mais… »

« Fais le bon choix Joseph. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais… abattez les » laisse échapper enfin Van Brugel qui repose la main sur la manette et s'apprête à l'actionner. Les militaires quant à eux sont sur le point de tirer sur les trois comparses.

« VAN BRUGEL NON ! » crie Mathieu dans une dernière tentative de le stopper.

Un premier coup de feu retentit et tout le monde s'arrête d'agir.

Du sang gicle sur les vêtements de Mathieu, Antoine et Charles alors qu'un des militaires s'effondre sur le sol lentement.

Le canon de l'arme ayant tiré s'ajuste sur le côté pour abattre les deux autres militaires dont les corps s'effondrent sur le sol dans un léger fracas.

Un quatrième coup part, touchant Van Brugel à l'épaule qui tombe contre sa baie vitrée dans un cri de douleur.

« Dis donc mon salaud tu savais que tes gardes s'amusaient à mater des pornos plutôt que de garder le hall ? C'était très très trèèès facile d'entrer dans ta soi-disant base militaire. Ridicule. Bon, j'avoue, le porno était bien, mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour pas réagir quand une Renault Fuego entre en dérapant dans le domaine et que deux connards passent la porte armés jusqu'aux dents pour abattre tout ce qui bouge. Enfin moi j'dis ça… »

Derrière le Patron se trouve le Prof qui examine le bureau, légèrement choqué par la scène, tentant de détourner le regard des cadavres sur le sol.

« Mais t'es qui gros connard ? » demande Van Brugel, la main plaquée sur son épaule.

« Oh, c'est vrai qu'on a pas été présentés ma couille. Je suis comme qui dirait ton pire cauchemar. J'suis ton Némésis, ton lex luthor. Ton bouffon vert, ton Joker. Ta fissure anale, ton cancer de la prostate. J'suis la plus grosse épine que t'auras jamais eu plantée dans ton putain de cul de fritz. Qui suis-je ? »

« Le Patron » Chuchotent Antoine et Mathieu avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais comment… ? Et ça c'est le prof c'est ça ? » Ajoute Mathieu

« Oui, salut Mathieu, ça fait bizarre de t'avoir en face enfin, mais je suis ravi qu'on ait réussi. » réponds le Prof

Pendant ce temps Charles ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe et le Patron s'approche de Van Brugel le flingue toujours à la main.

« Nan, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je te connais pas enculé ! » Bafouille Van Brugel apeuré par le grand homme brun et baraqué s'approchant de lui calmement.

Le Patron continue d'avancer et dit « Tu ferais mieux de commencer ta prière, mon con, vu la croix sur ton bureau j'imagine que t'es catholique alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à demander pardon parce que sinon tu vas te retrouver dans un endroit encore moins marrant que Clermont Ferrand. »

« Tu vas quand même pas m'abattre comme ça ? Comme un chien ? Je suis sûr que t'es un homme avec plein de jugeotte. »

« De la jugeotte, moi ? J'agis uniquement par pulsions, et là j'ai une énoooorme envie de te coller une balle dans ta caboche. Alors, mon petit bijou, tu as intérêt à te manier pour faire ta prière. »

Van Brugel lie ses mains et les place sur sa bouche en tremblant puis commence à marmonner en latin le début de sa prière.

« _Miserere mei_-»

Le coup de feu éclate et le crâne de Van Brugel aussi.

« Désolé, rien que le début semblait méga chiant. »

Antoine Mathieu et Charles regardent le Patron ranger son flingue et s'allumer une clope pendant que le Prof examine le bureau et ne savent pas comment réagir à la scène qui vient de se dérouler.

« Mec, mais, comment vous avez fait ? » demande Mathieu toujours sur le cul de voir le Patron en chair et en os devant lui. « Vous êtes revenus pour nous aider ? »

Un clic se fait entendre suivi d'un « Oups » du prof qui active la manette d'un mouvement maladroit. « Merde. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. »

Les lumières s'éteignent et le bâtiment se met à trembler alors qu'un énorme missile en forme de dragon s'élève du sol un peu plus loin, visible au travers de la grande baie vitrée, et éclairé par plusieurs spots lumineux alors que la nuit est en train de tomber.

« Bon bah on est morts les croquants » souffle Antoine en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Le Patron quant à lui allume une clope et regarde le missile décoller dans les airs, décollage révélant la tête du dragon qui ressemble à un chanteur Français célèbre.

Le Prof et les autres regardent également, confus et impuissants, un grand flash lumineux se répandre dans le ciel accompagné d'un grand souffle agitant toute la végétation sur des milliers de kilomètres. Tout le monde ferme les yeux pour se protéger du flash à part le Patron muni de ses lunettes de soleil.

Une fois le souffle passé, le silence s'installe pour plusieurs secondes avant que Mathieu tente d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'il est toujours envie. Les autres font de même, à l'exception du prof qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir les ouvrir.

Les quelques nuages peuplant le ciel ont disparu, soufflés par l'explosion de la bombe à radiations sergelamas révélant un ciel qui se peuple peu à peu d'étoiles alors que les héros semblent avoir du mal à réaliser que devant leurs yeux vient de se dérouler une véritable apocalypse.

Le Prof ouvre enfin les yeux et se touche le visage pour constater qu'il est également en vie, et pour constater également que le Patron sort de la pièce sans dire un mot.

« Tu... tu vas où ? Tu sors ? »

Pas de réponse. Mathieu le suit, suivi de près par Antoine et Charles. Le prof se retrouvant seul décide d'enjamber maladroitement les cadavres de militaires et les suivre vers la sortie, avec un peu de retard. « Attendez-moi ! »

Dehors, c'est le calme plat. Il n'y a aucun bruit, le paysage est clair, à l'exception des quelques cadavres de gardes, victimes du Patron, restant sur le sol. Le Patron d'ailleurs s'avance vers la Fuego pour aller y chercher un autre paquet de clopes.

« On sait pas si ces radiations sont mauvaises, si ? Si c'est fait pour éradiquer l'humanité pourquoi on est là ? » demande Charles

« Peut être que prof aurait une idée » remarque Mathieu pendant que Antoine est juste content que tout ça soit fini, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la situation.

« Eh bien j'en ai aucune idée, je sais pas du tout ce que c'est que ces radiations sergelama… »

_Malaaadeuh… complètement malaaadeuh…_

« … qui a chanté ? »

Tout le monde se regarde et personne ne semble savoir qui a chanté.

« Nan sans déconner qui a chanté ? »

_Pour quand ma mère sortait le soir…_

« Putain, quoi… ? » dit le Patron en localisant la source du chant, l'un des cadavres, fraichement relevé, titubant et chantant. « Sans déconner ? Je t'avais pas tué toi ? » commente-t-il avant de l'abattre d'un coup de feu.

« Le type s'en sort vivant et il préfère chanter Serge Lama et se faire buter que juste fermer sa gueule ? » remarque Antoine

_Je suis, maladeuh !_

« Un autre ! » s'exclame Mathieu en voyant un nouveau soldat se relever.

Le Patron l'abat lui aussi.

« Attendez c'est quoi ce délire tous ces cons ont des trous dans le bide certains ont même le cou déchiqueté et ils sont encore vivants ? » dit Charles en regardant les soldats se relever en chantant de plus belle.

« Ah merde. Ah merde ! »

« Quoi Prof ? »

« Les radiations sergelama, ça doit transformer l'humanité en zombie Serge Lama ! »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » réponds le Patron en abattant plus de soldats. « Putain montez dans la Fuego y'en a un paquet ! »

Tout le monde se précipite dans la Fuego et le Patron prends le volant, démarre, et repars en s'éloignant du quartier général de Van Brugel, laissant les zombies à leur concert.

Le Prof ajoute « Il me semblait bien avoir vu ça sur un des papiers du bureau de Van Brugel, mais bon ça paraissait bizarre je croyais juste que j'avais mal lu. C'est quand même étrange de vouloir détruire l'humanité en transformant chaque humain en chanteur de variété. »

« Tu y vas fort en euphémisme toi » commente Antoine.

Mathieu et Charles ferment leur gueule et regarde par la vitre arrière les zombies monter une scène devant la base, alors que la Fuego s'éloigne pour atteindre les hauteurs de la petite colline sur laquelle se trouvaient le Patron et le Prof tout à l'heure.  
Une fois arrivés en haut le Patron ressort et scrute le bas de la colline pour voir que les zombies ont installé des projecteurs et placent des chaises devant la scène pour que tout le monde puisse assister au concert.

« J'attends toujours de me réveiller de ce cauchemar bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va pas arriver. » dit Mathieu la voix fatiguée

« Putain, et moi qui croyais que tout ça était fini… » commente Antoine

« J'espère que ma femme va bien… » ajoute Charles.

« T'inquiète pas, d'après moi le bunker de ta maison l'a protégée des radiations. » le rassure le prof.

Les 5 hommes se laissent tomber dans l'herbe et se mettent à regarder le ciel qui est désormais rempli d'étoiles, et parfaitement dégagé. Un ciel d'été.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire dans ce putain de merdier maintenant… » dit Antoine après un petit moment de silence.

« J'en sais rien du tout, franchement, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé. » réponds Mathieu.

« Fermez vos mouilles, j'ai mal au crâne. »

« Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'on va faire Patron ? Nous il faut qu'on retrouve les autres… »

« Les autres ? » demandent le Patron et Mathieu en même temps.

« Bah oui, en venant ici j'ai aussi ramené les autres, le geek, maitre panda, la fille, le hippie… mais étant donné que j'ai pas réussi à les briefer avant parce qu'on manquait de temps, j'ai pas pu contrôler leur destination je sais pas où ils sont… et si c'est pas devenu des zombies du coup. »

« Eh bah, ça promet des nuits paisibles. » commente Antoine

Le silence s'installe et les regards sont tournés vers le ciel, toujours.  
Après plusieurs minutes à observer la voute céleste aux sonorités d'un concert de Serge Lama encore plus mou qu'un vrai concert de Serge Lama, le Patron ouvre enfin la gueule à nouveau.

« Alors c'est deux putes qui entrent dans une Synagogue… »

FIN.

Une dernière petite musique pour le générique : Creedence Clearwater Revival – Bad Moon Rising

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

L'aventure est enfin terminée, je vous avoue que ça aura pas été facile d'écrire ça, parce que mine de rien, c'était quand même amusant de dire n'importe quoi en continu et d'avoir des personnages suivre ce n'importe quoi, ça donnerait presque des idées pour le futur, m'enfin bon.

J'espère que toute l'aventure aura fait rire des gens, j'espère que la fin sera assez bien pour vous, j'ai essayé de rester dans le style mais je sais pas si y'a vraiment de style dans MMD.

Et si ça vous plait pas, à la limite, c'est pas très grave. Vous aurez le droit de m'insulter dans les reviews.

Ceux qui ont suivi tout entier, merci, ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, pas merci, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews gentilles et qui ont tout simplement aimé tout ça, merci, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine.

Comme dirait un type dont je connais pas le nom parce que en fait il a jamais existé

"Je sais, c'est triste, c'est fini, mais ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu continuer."

Gilberts. (bécots)


End file.
